Harry Potter and the War of Dumbledore's Army
by Jonoishere
Summary: Chapter 28 is up!! Three characters are dead. Four people are in love and lost in the wizarding world... ready to ditch Hogwarts and live on their own. R/R
1. PopIn at 4 Privet Drive

Harry Potter Book, Six  
  
and  
  
The War of Dumbledore's Army  
  
Chapter One-   
  
MAD-EYE'S EXPLANATION  
  
Harry Potter sat on the edge of his cozy bed, looking at the ceiling. He felt away from the world.  
  
He felt that he didn't belong anywhere anymore. Either he or Voldemort would have to die in the end.  
  
This prophecy... it was rubbish. Harry chose not to believe it. But if Dumbledore did– then it had to be  
  
true.  
  
Hedwig hooted gleefully in her cage in Harry's small bedroom in 4 Privet Drive. Uncle Vernon  
  
was at work while Aunt Petunia sat downstairs knitting a snowcap for Dudley. It was summer.  
  
Harry particularly thought Aunt Petunia was off her rocker when she began making cauldron-  
  
shaped pancakes in the morning and had even let Harry have some.  
  
Harry found that life was incredibly boring. Right after he had gotten home from the Hogwarts  
  
Express last year, Dumbledore had sent him a letter saying that no one was aloud to owl him in case the  
  
letter was intercepted. Dumbledore said he was not taking any chance of being found at 12 Grimmauld  
  
Place.  
  
He still remembered what Ron and Hermione had promised– "Don't worry mate... we'll have  
  
you out of there as soon as possible."  
  
It was only the second week of June, and Harry felt like it had been an eternity since those last  
  
words were uttered.  
  
He didn't want to think about Ron and Hermione though. When he thought of them, he thought  
  
of Lupin, Mad-Eye, and Tonks... and Sirius. Sirius died during a battle when his cousin cursed him.  
  
Harry began to cry at this very moment.   
  
Sirius was more than a godfather to him. A father almost! Even a brother! His thoughts of Sirius  
  
were short-lived though, when Aunt Petunia's joyful voice called his name.  
  
"HAARRRRRYYY!!!! HARRY DEAREST!! COME DOWNSTAIRS! I NEED TO TALK TO  
  
YOOOOUU!"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows when he heard the word "dearest" which echoed through his mind.  
  
"Erm– be right down," he said and jumped off his bed. He glided down the stairs and into the  
  
living room. Aunt Petunia was sitting in a comfortable leather chair, but was not sounding cheery  
  
anymore. In fact, she was bawling her eyes out and cursing softly.  
  
"Aunt P-P-Petunia?" Harry muttered as he walked over to her. He tried to bring her head up but  
  
she hit his hand.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed violently as if she were being abused.   
  
"Gosh, sorry. Did you need to talk to me?" Harry said quietly as he backed away.  
  
"HARRY!! Do you know what I just discovered in the mail? A bill for over two hundred pounds  
  
of cigarette orders from PERU! THEY WERE FOR DUDLEY! MY PERFECT DUDLEY! NOT YOU!  
  
BUT DUDLEEEEYYY!!!!" She shrieked, horrified... and began crying again. "But of course... that's  
  
not why I called you in here," she altered her voice to a calm tone, as if she had just suffered an  
  
unexplainable mood change. "I called you in here because some people named Lupin and Tonks are  
  
coming to get you tomorrow morning. I think you know what this is about?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You are not to tell your uncle or cousin, understand? I will tell them you ran away. I must do  
  
this with explicit orders from Albus."  
  
"You know Dumbledore?" Harry asked, surprised.  
  
"Well yes, my sister went to Hogwarts didn't she? He also sent me an owl."  
  
At that very moment, Uncle Vernon burst through the door, gleaming, home from work and  
  
grabbed the mail.  
  
"Bill...Bill... Advertisement...Bill...First Class mail from Peru...Bill... Wait a second!" Uncle  
  
Vernon halted and took out the pieces of paper from the Peru letter.  
  
"CIGARETTES!?!? PERU!!?! TWO HUNDRED POUNDS!? WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?"  
  
Harry had never heard Uncle Vernon say that word before and laughed to himself.  
  
"DUDLEY!" Uncle Vernon screamed at the top of his lungs. Dudley came waddling from  
  
upstairs and into the kitchen where Uncle Vernon was billowing smoke from his ears.  
  
"Smoking have you, you shitty wrench?" Uncle Vernon growled.  
  
"What?" Dudley said absent-mindedly. Aunt Petunia was standing behind him.  
  
"You heard me... SMOKING! YOU HAVE BEEN SMOKING!" Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about," Dudley said and turned to walk away but ran into Aunt  
  
Petunia who was looking like Satan's sister from the fiery depths of hell.   
  
"Dudley.. Pumpkin. Did you order cigarettes from Peru?"  
  
Dudley's face turned white. Uncle Vernon closed in on his son. Harry backed away and watched  
  
from the top of stairs with amusement. Ahhh... The moment has finally come where Dudley gets the  
  
crap kicked out of him. Good... Good..."  
  
Summer had greatly increased in enjoyment after Dudley was whipped with Uncle Vernon's  
  
belt. Harry laid on his bed, laughing to himself. Aunt Petunia surprised Harry about how much she knew  
  
with the wizarding world. She seemed to be having conversations with him now and then about magic  
  
and the Ministry. It made Harry think she was disguised as a Muggle and was actually a witch.  
  
At four o'clock pm the next day, Harry sat downstairs conversing with Aunt Petunia. Half way  
  
through their conversation of chocolate frogs, a crack burst throughout the room and three figures instead  
  
of two arrived in the fireplace, earlier than expected.  
  
Tonks, with bright pink hair spiked up, emerged into the light from the shadowy fireplace first.  
  
She looked terrified and held her wand up.  
  
"Accio Harry Potter's trunk!" she shouted and there were bangs down the staircase and all of a  
  
sudden, a huge boom slammed through the insulated wall as remnants of the barrier flew into the room.  
  
When the dust had settled, Harry's trunk sat in the middle of the room. Aunt Petunia had flown up, a  
  
long stick in her hand.  
  
"Hello Tonks," she said. When she turned around, Harry gasped.  
  
Aunt Petunia had a wand in her hand.  
  
"No time to explain Harry..." she laughed, but Lupin dragged her to the kitchen when Harry  
  
heard them mumbling indistinctly.  
  
"What–!? No– Hogwarts is closed? Affotts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?–WHOSE  
  
DEAD!?!" Harry heard Aunt Petunia say fearfully. His stomach lurched. Someone was dead. Someone  
  
had been killed.  
  
"HARRY! GOD DAMN IT! GET YOUR STUFF BEFORE THIS HOUSE FALLS APART!"  
  
Tonks said fearfully as she pointed to five or six more wholes in the wall where more of Harry's stuff had  
  
come flying through including Hedwig's cage which was not occupied, Harry's Firebolt, and other  
  
various objects including books, and presents from Hermione, Ron, the Weasleys, Hagrid, and  
  
Dumbledore all sent through with Dumbledore's gift.  
  
Harry ran upstairs, but as soon as he got to the last step, the stairs collapsed below him, and the  
  
wall with the holes collapsed in, bringing down much of the second floor. Dudley was out with his  
  
friends, probably smoking the new cigarettes from Peru.   
  
Harry ducked out of the way and got to his room just in time. Most of his stuff had been cleared  
  
away by Tonks except for his cloak, a few items of clothing, a Sneakoscope, and some galleons. Harry  
  
gathered up these items, including his wand which was laid neatly on his desk.   
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET DOWNSTAIRS?" Harry yelled for Tonks.  
  
Tonks appeared at the bottom of the steps. "Hold on," she said and raised her wand. Harry  
  
winced at a sense of foreboding.  
  
"WINGUARDIUM LEVIOSA!"  
  
Harry, penetrated, flew downstairs and floated right into the wooden pillar which broke in half  
  
and sent more of the second floor down on Harry who yelled horrendously and scooted out of the way.  
  
Aunt Petunia, not taking notice to any of this, came running into the room with her clothes  
  
packed and makeup packed in two suitcases.  
  
A shadowy figure, the third one, stepped out of the fire. It was Mad-Eye-Moody.  
  
"Are we ready? There isn't much time. Everyone is in terror just south of London. Dementors are  
  
in the streets killing Muggles!" Mad-Eye said, for the first time Harry had ever heard him say that way,  
  
fearfully.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. DEMENTORS in the streets!?   
  
"HARRY!" Tonks yelled. "YOUR UNCLE IS HOME!" She looked out the window. Aunt  
  
Petunia pointed her want at the back door.  
  
"Lockoctus!" She shrieked and the door locked immediatly.   
  
"INTO THE FIRE!" Lupin yelled forecefully and threw some floo power into the blaze. Aunt  
  
Petunia placed herself in and yelled 12 Grimmauld Place. She vanished.  
  
"Harry," Mad-Eye said. "Things have been happening. Death Eaters are everywhere... new ones!  
  
Giants were in France this morning destroying villages. Dementors are killing Muggles. Fudge is in an  
  
uproar. Your not safe hear anymore. The Dementors are coming this way. This is why were leaving."  
  
Mad-Eye threw some floo powder into the fire and pushed Harry in.  
  
"12 GRIMMAULD PLACE!" he yelled and dissappeared just as Uncle Vernon tried to get  
  
through the back door...  
  
Lupin was next... he grabbed Harry's owl cage to close it, but Hedwig came fluttering in at that  
  
moment and hopped inside.  
  
"Tonks! Get his books! Mad-Eye... get the floo powder ready!"  
  
Mad-Eye grabbed some sand and threw it into the fire. Lupin jumped in with Tonks at the same  
  
time.  
  
"12 GRIMMAULD PLACE!" they both exclaimed. Mad-Eye looked around for any of Harry's  
  
stuff. Harry had taken his trunk with him. Mad-Eye threw some floo powder into the ardor and jumped in  
  
as soon as Uncle Vernon kicked in the door in rage.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" he yelled furiously at the collapsed stairs and wall. He then fainted and awoke  
  
the next morning, very confused... 


	2. Petunia and Dumbledore Explain

Harry Potter Book, Six  
  
and  
  
The War of Dumbledore's Army  
  
CHAPTER TWO-  
  
Petunia and Dumbledore EXPLAIN   
  
Mad-Eye collapsed out of the fire just as quick as he had left 4 Privet Drive. Aunt Petunia sat on  
  
the sofa with soot all over her and Harry sat at the table that dinner had always been served on.  
  
Lupin  
  
and Tonks were talking to Ron's mother, Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.  
  
"Petunia... I think your going to need some repairs on your house. Just as I left, your husband  
  
kicked in the door and more of the second floor collapsed right into your kitchen. It looks like a  
  
tornado  
  
just hit your house," Mad-Eye informed her.  
  
Aunt Petunia sighed. "Oh, what will the neighbors say?" And she let out a hearty laugh. Harry  
  
smiled... but yet, he was so bemused. Was Aunt Petunia a witch? Then why did she treat him like  
  
scum?  
  
Why is it that she yelled at him when he tried to comfort her....? Well– that was obvious... in the  
  
three or  
  
four minutes it took for him to report downstairs, she had gotten the mail and looked through it. She  
  
was  
  
probably just really upset that her "perfect" Dudley had smoked.   
  
"Yes, Harry, that is correct," Aunt Petunia said without looking at him. "You would start crying  
  
to if your son or daughter started smoking. Well– maybe you would. I always thought Dudley was  
  
perfect. In the last few months though... I started spying on him. I found out he was in a gang.."  
  
Harry understood now. "But wait– how did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
Aunt Petunia sighed. "Legilimency."  
  
Harry recognized these words. He didn't know Aunt Petunia had the potency for that highly  
  
advanced skill. Legilimency is the power to extract thoughts or feelings from someone's mind.  
  
An awkward silence pounded the room after that. Harry stared at the fireplace where he could  
  
have sworn that a face had appeared for a split second.  
  
Harry breathed in hard. Could it have been... Sirius? No... impossible. He is dead Harry  
  
thought bitterly.  
  
At that instant, Mrs. Weasley came bustling through the kitchen and scurried over to Harry who  
  
looked taken aback as soon as Mrs. Weasley grabbed him and embraced him.  
  
"Harry! Dear... dear... we must get you cleaned up." Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and all the  
  
soot on his clothes raised off of him and gathered above and formed into a tight three dimensional  
  
box  
  
and then vanished with a poof. Harry stared at this with awe.  
  
Lupin came out of the kitchen with some coffee. "Dumbledore will be here soon to explain  
  
where we are to go."  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked. Aunt Petunia walked over to him. She tried to put a hand on his  
  
shoulder, but he backed away.  
  
"Harry... Hogwarts has been closed. Fudge is still in a outburst that he was wrong about  
  
Voldemort. Not only that, but Dementors raided the school a week after it got out and tried  
  
attacking  
  
many of the teachers. One is missing– Professor Trelawney. The Forbidden Forest is abandoned.  
  
Many  
  
of the creatures have joined Voldemort. Today, Muggle televisions were full of reports that hooded  
  
figures were killing and injuring many just south of London.  
  
"Worst of all, we fear someone very close to us all is dead. Miss Figg went missing from her  
  
house last Wednesday night. The Order raided her house last night and found all of her cats dead  
  
and  
  
blood on her bed covers."  
  
Harry gasped. Mad-Eye jumped up suddenly when the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," he grunted and walked out of the room.  
  
"But... Aunt Petunia... how do you know all of this stuff?"  
  
Aunt Petunia lingered on the thought until Dumbledore had entered the room.  
  
"Explain yourself Petunia," he said calmly.  
  
"You have always thought of me as being some magic-hating prissy woman who hated her sister.  
  
This was all an act. Dumbledore left in a note 16 years ago that I was to act this way–"  
  
Harry was furious now and turned on Dumbledore. "Ok what the hell is this?" he pointed at Aunt  
  
Petunia while he yelled at Dumbledore. "She's treated me like cow dung! I've been locked in a  
  
cupboard, pushed down, tormented."  
  
"Listen Harry," he said, with a slight edge in his voice.  
  
Harry turned around again as Aunt Petunia spoke. "I was to do this so that I wouldn't give  
  
myself away to your Uncle Vernon and Dudley. As you would notice, I never did any of those  
  
things, only once or twice. How would they take it if they found out I was a witch? I  
  
know I had been hard on you at times... I would cry afterwards that my nephew was being treated  
  
like this. I had to look after everyone though. I know so  
  
much about you– If Voldemort found out I was a witch, he would kill the whole family. Anyone  
  
related to the Potters is his enemy."  
  
Harry was disgraced. "So this was all a sick joke from the beginning? Just abuse me and move ona  
  
nd then think were dandy little friends?" he sneered.  
  
"I really am sorry!" Aunt Petunia said convincingly.  
  
"So you didn't tell me this last year because Voldemort was in my mind?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes! Correct... I was going to send you an owl telling you, but Dumbledore advised me not too  
  
because if you read it, Voldemort would know. I have been a witch forever. I didn't go to Hogwarts.  
  
I  
  
went to a different one called Beauxbottoms. My parents wanted me introduced to new atmospheres  
  
than  
  
the one my sister occupied. I have been extremely nice to you lately so that you would trust me. I am  
  
sorry if I caused you any grief. I AM a member of the Order. I HAVE been keeping up with  
  
everything  
  
happening..."  
  
This was so much for Harry to take in. He would treat her as equal, but it was crazy. This was  
  
stupid. He couldn't believe this. He sat there dumbstruck in his seat.  
  
"Good, good," Dumbledore said quickly. "Now– 12 Grimmauld Place has been discovered.  
  
Professor Trelawney was forced to talk about it when they started using the Crucio cure on her. Poor  
  
soul. We need to find her. Our headquarters have been moved inside the Ministry. Hogwarts has  
  
been  
  
closed. All teachers have been evacuated including all possessions and a new school has opened. In  
  
the  
  
Ministry, they have built about six new floors, that extend underground for a new school called  
  
Affotts  
  
School of Witchcraft an Wizardry named after Asaulder Affotts, an employee with the education  
  
department who came up with this brilliant idea. I am still headmaster and all the teachers still have  
  
their  
  
jobs. The four houses still remain. This is for the safety of all students. The Hogwarts Express will  
  
not be  
  
used anymore until Hogwarts is safe to reopen. Students will be gettign word of new transportation  
  
to the  
  
new school. Affotts is still being built, but we can bring our headquarters to a new one on the first  
  
floor  
  
of the Ministry in Room 36A and room 36B. You will find it very spacious with separate rooms for  
  
almost everyone. Any questions?" There was no response to this. "Okay then! Carry on. We are  
  
leaving  
  
in two hours for the Ministry."  
  
"Harry! I believe Ron and Hermione are upstairs," Tonks said and smiled as she followed Mrs.  
  
Weasley into the kitchen to make some cake.  
  
Harry grabbed his stuff and levitated it to the last step upstairs. He then walked up the steps and  
  
reached the door where he stayed last summer. He twisted the doorknob, with his trunk right next to  
  
him,  
  
and entered the room quietly. There, sitting in two chairs, opposite each other, was Ron and  
  
Hermione–  
  
kissing. Lips locked. They pulled away as soon as the door had opened.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she jumped up and hugged him. She then kissed him softly on  
  
the cheek. "I can't believe were here! I got Outstanding on ALL of my O.W.L.S.!! We got your  
  
results.  
  
Ron–" she glanced at him with a screwed up look on her face, "didn't do as good as I did." Hermione  
  
turned back to look at Harry and bosomed him again.  
  
For some reason, his stomach gave a horrible lurch... and he didn't know why. 


	3. The Ministry

CHAPTER THREE-  
  
The Ministry  
  
Harry pulled Ron aside after Hermione had left the room. Ron looked overly happy.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Harry asked abruptly.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"You kissing Hermione!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Keep your voice down!" Ron whispered urgently. "Were a couple now! Yeah... about beginning  
  
of last week, we decided we needed to take our friendship further. Aren't you happy?"  
  
No! You bastard! Of course I'm not! I don't know why I'm not happy... I don't like Hermione   
  
I like Cho... oh no.  
  
"Of course I'm happy for you!" Harry said rhapsodically. "How's your relationship going,  
  
anyways?"  
  
Ron heaved a sigh dreamily. "Amazing. She sit together and cuddle... you know just by the  
  
fireplace downstairs when no one is awake."  
  
Wow. Amazing. What doesn't Hermione see in me?  
  
Harry shook his head to get these thoughts out once and for all. "Well good job mate!" Harry  
  
said and he patted Ron on the shoulder. "I have to talk to Hermione in private. I'll be back."  
  
Harry leaped from his seat and ran out the door. He flung himself downstairs and into the  
  
bathroom where Hermione was curling her hair. Harry slammed the door shut.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione squalled.   
  
"SHUTUP!" Harry murmured forcefully. Hermione took the curler out of her hair and turned it  
  
off.   
  
"What do you want?" Hermione said, a bit irritated now.   
  
Harry exhaled. "Your dating Ron! I never knew you liked him!"  
  
Hermione giggled. "Well... I never did. I used to like someone else. Not saying who," she added  
  
sternly. She then became a bit depressed. "Thing is I don't like him as much as I used to a week ago.  
  
He just acts so differently. He's a romantic."  
  
"Erm, okay," Harry said.  
  
"I really want to dump him," she said simply. "But I'll give it like two or three more days."  
  
"He'll hate you! He will NEVER get over it!" Harry said lunatically.  
  
"I'll figure that out on my own," Hermione said and shifted her feet. She sniffed the air. "Do you  
  
smell something burning?"  
  
Harry looked down at the sink. Hermione followed his gaze. She screamed.   
  
"OH MY GOD!" She yelled as she pushed the ironing rod into the sink and turned the water on  
  
it. Around the sink, the marble was smoking very badly. Sparks were appearing out of nowhere. Ron  
  
burst into the room at that exact moment and his eyes widened.  
  
"I'll take care of this!" he said proudly and raised his wand. "PUTERIAS!"  
  
Hermione ducked as the sparks did not diminish, but ignited and sent a huge flame catapulting at  
  
Ron's robes.  
  
"PUTERIAS! PUTERIAS!" he screamed and the fire became larger.  
  
"IT'S NOT PUTERIAS YOU IDIOT! IT'S HYDROLICA!" Hermione yelled as the bathroom  
  
continued to burn. Harry got a towel and started beating the fire. Mrs. Weasley came bustling to the  
  
doorway screaming.  
  
"HYDROLICA!" she yelled at Ron and gallons of water issued from her wand and soaked Ron.  
  
Harry yelled the same spell at the sink at the same time Hermione and Mrs. Weasley did, giving it a  
  
double effect, sending so much water out of their wand, that is caused a tidal wave to release out into the  
  
family room. Mrs. Weasley flung her arms desperately to the couch as water pounded her from every  
  
side.  
  
"IT'S LIKE A HURRICANE!" Ron screamed as he landed face first into the brick fireplace.  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as they went flying into the sofa at so much force, that the expensive  
  
couch moved with the water and collided into Ron's back. Mrs. Weasley, screaming for her dear life,  
  
clung on as the couch moved.   
  
Hermione raised her wet wand and exclaimed, "Moxcio WATER!"   
  
All the water in the room disappeared.   
  
"Helpful hint to all Moxcio means to get rid of something like Accio brings something to you,"  
  
Hermione pointed out as she collapsed in exhaustion right onto Harry. Ron was groaning in pain and  
  
Mrs. Weasley seemed to have fainted.  
  
Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, and Mad-Eye all came in from the den, talking to each other, but  
  
paused as soon as they saw the scene.  
  
"Did a hurricane hit this place?" Lupin asked.  
  
At thirty minutes until 5:00PM, Mrs. Weasley, clutching her wand, muttered a spell. Her wand  
  
lit up at the end but nothing happened. Instead, she went into the kitchen and touched a pot with her  
  
wand. It vanished.  
  
"Everything my wand touches will disappear. Whenever I say the spell again, a trunk will appear  
  
with everything I have touched packed inside it neatly," she explained to Hermione who was eagerly  
  
watching her.  
  
Harry and Ron walked downstairs together, Ron apparently better from where the couch  
  
slammed into his back.  
  
"Mum fixed it up. I can't wait to get to the Ministry! Dad is there! And soon, we get to visit Fred  
  
and George!" Ron proclaimed.  
  
They both turned around and said "Accio Trunk." Their trunks came zooming down the stairs.   
  
"Accio Hedwig's cage!" Harry shouted and her cage came flying down the stairs WITH Hedwig  
  
inside, Harry had forgotten.  
  
She was hooting bitterly.   
  
"You know what, Harry?" Ron asked. "The Ministry should be sending us letters on underage  
  
magic use. We sure have been using many spells."  
  
Harry laughed. "They have to much to worry about at the moment!"  
  
"Almost ready gang?" Lupin said, adjusting his cloak and he brought his luggage to the front  
  
hallway.  
  
"Hold on, Remus!" Mrs. Weasley said. "I am rounding up some stuff in the bathroom."  
  
Tonks and Mad-Eye appeared from the corridor in the back of the house grasping their trunks  
  
and sliding them across the floor with their wands. Aunt Petunia was in the living room, using the same  
  
spell Mrs. Wealsey was. Dumbledore had already left.  
  
Eventually, everyone was done. A portkey was set-up outside.   
  
"Ok... Molly, Tonks, stay with the kids. Use this portkey," he pointed at a rotted newspaper on  
  
the ground. "Were going to apparate everyone's stuff and ourselves to the Ministry."  
  
Lupin dragged Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's stuff over. He sat on top of all three trunks and  
  
concentrated hard.   
  
There was a crack and Lupin had vanished.  
  
Mad-Eye got his stuff and Tonks and he too was gone.  
  
Aunt Petunia got Mrs. Weasley's stuff and disappeared ina flash.  
  
"Okay everyone," Mrs. Weasley said excitedly. "Put one hand on the portkey!"  
  
Everyone did so.  
  
"MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" Tonks yelled loudly, and Harry found his body catapulting upwards  
  
in a swirl of colors, wind howling at his ears.   
  
They arrived inside the Ministry no less than ten seconds later. Lupin, Mad-Eye, and Petunia  
  
came out of a corridor happily.  
  
"Everything is inside the new headquarters. Everyone is there too. You should see the Ministry!  
  
Everyone is freaking out about the dementors thing. They are in Little Whinging now," Mad-Eye said.  
  
Aunt Petunia looked sick.  
  
"I do hope Vernon and Dudley are fine."  
  
"Who knows? We can't stop them. They are under Voldemort's power now. Unless we try  
  
Patronums," Lupin inquired.  
  
They conversed very quickly and began to walk to the new headquarters when the room was  
  
illuminated in a shimmery blue. Light was flashing everywhere in the Ministry. Alarms were going off in  
  
every corner of the area. People started to scream as they ran off into different areas.  
  
"FOLLOW ME!" Lupin yelled apprehensively. He took off into a small room labeled Room  
  
13A, Ministry Registration. Everyone filed in and Mad-Eye locked the door.  
  
"Get down," Lupin said.  
  
He turned off the lights.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione whispered in fright. She was holding Ron's hand.  
  
"Something is coming towards us. We used to get these warnings all the time when Voldemort  
  
was back to his full strength. It might be Dementors, Death Eaters, bomb-threats, curse-threats, or  
  
Voldemort himself," Tonks said.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"The Aurors are out there right now checking if everything is okay," Aunt Petunia said.  
  
"Just stay quiet," Mad-Eye muttered.   
  
There was muteness throughout the room. It was broken though, by a shrill scream that no one  
  
wanted to hear... and then three or four after that. Mad-Eye got up quietly and without any objection,  
  
exited the room. Then he yelled a terrible yell. Lupin, Tonks, and Aunt Petunia all sprung up and exited  
  
the room while everyone else stayed put.  
  
The whole entrance to the Ministry of Magic was on fire. Five Aurors lay in a new fountain in  
  
the center of the hall that had just been installed. All of them were bleeding, but were alive.  
  
Lupin and Tonks ran to see if they were all right. People from many places were coming to see if  
  
everything was okay, since the alarms had stopped ringing. In the middle of the room, there was blood on  
  
the floor spelling the words, "BEWARE, HE IS BACK."  
  
Everyone would soon find out that Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban and came here to the  
  
Ministry. The weird thing is that they didn't kill, but warn. 


	4. The New Headquarters

Chapter four-  
  
The New HeadQuarters  
  
When Mad-Eye came back to the hiding place, everyone was relieved that things were fine.  
  
But when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley saw the Ministry of Magic for their second time,  
  
they took a prominent double take.  
  
Hermione screamed when she saw the aurors. Mrs. Weasley shrieked, "AUTHUR!!!" and  
  
waddled off to the elevator. Harry looked at the message on the floor and tugged on Ron's sleeve.  
  
"Well that's not good," Ron said simply.  
  
"Not good at all..." Lupin said to Ron. "This is a warning for everyone. They are coming.  
  
Everyone. The war is starting."  
  
"Don't scare the kids, Remus!" Tonks said and slapped him over the head. "HYDROLICA!"  
  
Tonks said and her wand shot water out at the brilliant fire that was still burning strong.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tonks. But isn't it true? The Dementors... Death Eaters now... the Ministry  
  
attacked. This is only the beginning."  
  
"Very true," Mad-Eye said as he propped his cane down on the floor and limped over to the  
  
group. "But it isn't nearly as bad as it was back over sixteen years ago."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"What do I mean? I mean... on a simple day like this, sudden fires could break out, burning  
  
people. Hogwarts would constantly have to shut down when Dementors came into the school. Giants  
  
would attack Hogsmeade, stomp on the buildings. HUNDREDS were killed. It's a miracle we defeated  
  
them all."  
  
Hermione gasped. "So it's like our army verses theirs?"  
  
"Except their army is much much larger," Lupin said. "We might have a couple hundred. They  
  
might have over a thousand... less than two thousand though."  
  
"Kids... sorry to tell you this," Tonks began. "I always fear that this will be the end." She put  
  
out more of the fire with her spell.  
  
Mad-Eye shook his head. "Tonks, this will not be the end. We will conquer." He looked at his  
  
watch. "My, my! Six o'clock already? Okay, followed me... new headquarters."  
  
They walked off to that same corridor but turned right into a smaller one. There were huge  
  
chandeliers flung from the ceiling. There were only two or three wizards in the area, but stalked off  
  
when they saw people approaching.  
  
When they got to the end of that corridor, they had to turn right again into yet an even  
  
smaller hallway.  
  
"What room are we in?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"36A and 36B," Lupin replied while he hummed.  
  
"Were only near Room 25A, B, and C... we've been walking for five minutes!"  
  
"Well hidden isn't it?" Tonks jested. "Just a couple more minutes..."  
  
  
  
They finally reached the new had quarters at 6:15 exactly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were  
  
told to walk down to room 36B which they would be staying in.  
  
"Where are our trunks?" Hermione realized.  
  
"Oh sorry... I apparated them here," Lupin said. "Just come to the other when your done  
  
unpacking.  
  
The three of them took off to 36B... it took a while to get there, but they finally did. Hermione  
  
twisted the doorknob and entered.  
  
Ron gasped.   
  
"Holy shit!" he yelled. Hermione hit him.  
  
There were crystal chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling. In the middle of the area was a  
  
comfortable looking black sofa with black chairs set up around it. A fireplace with wood inside was set  
  
against the wall opposite it. Extravagant paintings were hung on every wall. There was a kitchen in  
  
the far corner with a few stoves, a refrigerator, a trash compactor, and a dishwasher. On the west  
  
wall were three doors. They each had signs hung up. One said Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Another  
  
said Mr. Lupin, Miss Tonks, and Mr. Mad-Eye Moody. For the other door, it said Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Wow," Harry said. "They sure go all out to impress us and give us their apologies now that  
  
they know that we were right about Dumbledore."  
  
All three of them laughed.  
  
"I wonder," said Hermione, "how did Fudge find out about the Headquarters?"  
  
"Ohh!" Ron said exuberantly. "This is what my dad tod me--Well, Dumbledore had to tell him  
  
right? I mean, he has to join forces with everyone no matter how much of an idiot Fudge is. Fudge  
  
was PISSED when Dumbledore told him. I mean... Fudge was MAD! He threatened to fire Shacklebot  
  
in particular. But then... a couple of days later, Fudge apologized for his behavior. He said it was good  
  
what Dumbledore did and offered all his help for what Dumbledore was doing. Dumbledore said the  
  
only help he needed was to build us a new headquarters and a new school. I mean, were not safe at  
  
Hogwarts... there are still Dementors there!"  
  
"That explains a lot," Hermione said and kissed Ron on the cheek. Harry rolled his eyes.   
  
"How's Percy?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron winced. "Dad wants to kill him. Mum disowns him. He hates me for not ditching you. He  
  
despises Fred and George for leaving Hogwarts, WHICH by the way, mum and dad are very proud of  
  
them for their business–"  
  
"Really!?" Hermione said. "They are proud?"  
  
"Yeah, o' course! They've earned over ten thousand galleons since we left school. And they've  
  
given tons of it to us!"  
  
Harry gleamed. He felt good that the Weasley's at least had some more money.  
  
"Percy also hates Bill and Charlie for joining the Order and he just hates Ginny... for no reason  
  
at all."  
  
"Where is Ginny?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"She spending the month at Luna Lovegod's mansion of a house. She'll be arriving here very  
  
soon."  
  
Harry was not listening to Ron anymore though... he was too busy staring in amazement at  
  
his, Hermione, and Ron's room. There were amazing four poster beds with curtains draped over... you  
  
could pick which colors you wanted the draperies by pressing a keypad on the wall. There was another  
  
chandelier and yet another fireplace. There was an oak desk set up in the corner, a huge walk-in  
  
closet for their stuff and a complimentary wizard chess game set up.  
  
"Woah," Ron said from behind him. Harry turned around to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"So... Hermione, have you been with Ron the whole summer?"  
  
"Oh no," Hermione said. "I had to cut my trip in France short because Dementors were raiding  
  
where we lived. We had to get my stuff. I checked my parents into The Leaky Cauldron. We should go  
  
and visit them tomorrow."  
  
At that moment, two people burst through the door to 36B.  
  
"WE ARE HERE... TO SAVE THE DAY!!!" two voices bellowed. Ron turned around and looked  
  
extremely happy because two of his favorite people were in the doorway.  
  
"FRED! GEORGE!" Ron outcried.  
  
"Hey chap," Fred said and hugged Ron. George walked over to Harry and patted his shoulder  
  
and shook Hermione's hand.  
  
"Percy was in the main hall. He waved at us. We just said, 'Who are you?' and walked away,"  
  
Fred said.   
  
"Yeah... the old brute thinks that everything is fine between us... But we know he's ashamed  
  
of us for leaving Hogwarts. For the best wasn't it?" George jested.  
  
"How are you guys doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We usually sell out of our fireworks every day. People think they are amazing. If we make  
  
about 500 of them, priced anywhere from 5-20 galleons, we make a handy profit of 2500 to 10000  
  
galleons a day off of them. We've had to extend the store because so many people are in. We've  
  
hired employees too!" George explained.  
  
Ron looked up to them, Harry could tell. He thought they were the coolest people alive.  
  
"Were not joining the Order... we are just taking some vacation time. Until you guys go back  
  
to school. We will probably lose a lot of valuable business, but it's fine. We'll be staying at that small  
  
hotel that was built here a while ago. There are so many people coming in and out. It's fabulous.  
  
These are dark times, but everyone is lively!" Fred said. He looked at his watch. "We best be going,  
  
George. We need to get some reservations."  
  
They all said their good-byes and Hermione, Ron, and Harry made their way to 36A. All they  
  
had to do was walk across the room they were in and open a door. The headquarters was even more  
  
amazing with many gadgets set up like a Penseive, some Sneakoscopes, Foe Detectors, and magical  
  
creatures. There were bathrooms in the corner, and Ron squealed and ran off for one.  
  
"Harry... I need to talk to you," Hermione said and dragged Harry to a corner.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked.  
  
"Should I dump Ron?"  
  
"Oh for God's sake. You too never stop touching or kissing each other. Does it look like I really  
  
care?"  
  
"Sorry. I guess you don't," Hermione said simply with an sharpness to her voice and took off  
  
to where Tonks was sitting on the couch, turning her hair a dark green.  
  
Harry walked over to Mr. Weasley who had come back with Mrs. Weasley who had seemed to  
  
have calmed down.   
  
"Harry!" Mr. Weasley said and shook Harry's hand. "Still having visions?"  
  
Harry had not thought of Voldemort since the day Sirius had died. "No," Harry said.   
  
"You shouldn't be. He's abandoned your mind anyways... remember when he was wrapped  
  
around you as the snake and then he vanished?"  
  
Harry nodded. That made sense.  
  
"This is the new headquarters!" Lupin said, walking over to Harry. "It's beautiful isn't it?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Well, I have to go talk to Fudge with Tonks and Mad-Eye. You kids are welcome to stay here,"  
  
Lupin said to Harry. "If you guys leave to go somewhere within the Ministry, leave a note on this  
  
counter," Lupin instructed and pointed to a counter top.  
  
"I have to go with Molly to go help Fred and George. We won't be back until late. We might go  
  
out to eat at the buffet they have!" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Same with us," Lupin said. "We'll be tardy also."  
  
And with that, everyone left, leaving Harry to sit with Ron and Hermione on the couch.  
  
"What shall we do?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have a question for Harry," Hermione said, not looking at him. She was probably still  
  
offended from before. "What did you get on your O.W.L.S.?"  
  
Harry remembered all of a sudden.  
  
"Oh yeah!" he said and took out a letter from his cloak pocket. It was damp from the  
  
"hurricane" still. He eagerly tore it open and looked happy as could be.  
  
"Charms... Outstanding. Transfiguration... Outstanding. Divination... Exceeds Expectations.  
  
Astronomy... Outstanding. Defense Against the Dark Arts... Exceeds Expectations. And thank god. I  
  
thought Umbridge would fail me for now particular reason. Care of Magical Creatures... Outstanding.  
  
History of Magic... Exceeds Expectations. Potions.."  
  
He looked up in awe. "Outstanding."  
  
"Good job!" Ron congratulated.   
  
"Yes, very," Hermione eyed him.  
  
"Well thank you," Harry said and smiled. 


	5. Snape the Spy

CHAPTER FIVE-  
  
SNAPE THE SPY   
  
"I'm cooking," Ron announced. "I may not be good at it, but I have the urge to cook."  
  
"Go ahead," Harry edged on. "Let's have a cooking contest. Let's see who cooks better. It will  
  
waste time. Hermione can be the judge."  
  
"And since I have been to many foreign countries with exotic food, I think I can pick out a  
  
winner."  
  
"This is stupid. Nevermind," Ron said and put down the pot he had just gotten out.  
  
"What? Are you a wimp?" Hermione bespoke.  
  
"No," Ron said simply.  
  
"Are you a sucker?" she asked.  
  
"I'm a sucker for you!" Ron said playfully and jumped onto the couch to tickle Hermione.   
  
"I'll cook, I guess," Harry said, but there was no response back from that comment. Harry  
  
turned around.  
  
"...Why is it I'm not dating? Everytime I see Ron act the way he does, I just want to gag up  
  
my dinner..." Harry thought to himself as he boiled some water. Hermione was still giggling while Ron  
  
talked to her in baby-talk.  
  
"Sickening," Harry accidentally said aloud.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. "Sickening?"  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked and turned around.  
  
"You said 'sickening.'"  
  
"No I didn't," Harry lied.  
  
Hermione shrugged and went back to Ron.  
  
Within seconds, the giggling began again. Harry couldn't stand it. He needed a girlfriend. He  
  
didn't want to listen to their feebleminded frolicking.   
  
"Damn it!" Harry started. "I am going out!"   
  
And with a turn, Harry grabbed his cloak, flung it over his shoulder and left the room.   
  
Ron watched him leave.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with him?" Ron asked gently and then brushed the hair out of  
  
Hermione's face.  
  
She jumped up suddenly, startling Ron.   
  
"Why on earth am I doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" Ron asked quizzically.   
  
"Having stupid play sessions with you. I can't go out with anyone. I don't love you... I only like  
  
you as a friend."  
  
"What?" Ron said, a bit mad.  
  
"Were over. I mean, no offense to you... but I don't feel right doing this."  
  
"Hermione– why!?"   
  
"I'm... Erm... going for a walk," she said and kissed Ron on the forehead for one last time.  
  
"Can we discuss this, please?" Ron asked, while getting up and following Hermione as she  
  
grabbed her wand.  
  
"No," Hermione said simply. "I'll be back tonight... maybe then we can talk."  
  
Hermione then exited the room, closing the door on a chapter never finished to her life, and  
  
caught up to Harry. He seemed to be crying a bit. Hermione nudged him.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked, seeming more jubilant then ever.  
  
"I have no idea," Harry said and wiped his face with his sleeve. "Why are you so happy."  
  
"Broke up with Ron– but that's not the point. Why are you crying?"  
  
"I dunno... I'm so confused Hermione. I don't know who I like. My thoughts are just like–  
  
tearing me in all these different directions."  
  
"Yeah. I know how you feel. Who is it you like and can't decide between?"  
  
Harry stopped and looked at Hermione. "Cho... and– well, it's not important."  
  
"Yes it is," Hermione said and without looking down, put a finger in the palm of his hand.  
  
"You," Harry said. "You or Cho."  
  
"Well... you can drop me out of the picture. I used to like you Harry... but not anymore. I'm  
  
sorry. I don't think I'm going to date for a while. Ron and I weren't meant for each other and neither  
  
are we. Friends?"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione during her last comment with a bitter look on his face. He let go of  
  
her finger and walked away, leaving Hermione in the middle of the hallway, looking stunned.  
  
Ron was in the Headquarters, sitting on the couch, head in his hands.   
  
Lupin, Tonks, and Mad-Eye were each in Dumbledore's new office at Affotts. Fudge stood next  
  
to Fawkes, the admirable phoenix.   
  
"We have sent five Aurors down to London along with some Ministry employees to get rid of  
  
these annoying Dementors. There isn't a death toll yet that we can announce. We should be getting  
  
one shortly," Fudge said.  
  
"What will we tell the families of those who died?" Lupin enquired.  
  
"Well first," Fudge said, "we will try and revive them. There are ways to do so. If they have  
  
received the Dementor's Kiss, than it will be easy to get their souls back. If you kill a Dementor, it  
  
erupts in a cloud of black smoke sending everyone's souls that it's killed back to it's owner. They will  
  
then awake good as new. Memory charms next by putting one over the entire Muggle community  
  
down there. It's going to be all in the newspapers that hooded figures were seen floating around  
  
South London."  
  
Everyone laughed. At that moment, Fawkes squawked. A piece of parchment, folded up like a  
  
bird, flew through the doorway and right into Fudge's arms.  
  
Fudge opened it and read it... to a much cumbersome silence.  
  
"No one is dead..."  
  
"Well that is good Cornelius," Dumbledore said.  
  
"No one is even there."  
  
"Come again?" Tonks said.  
  
"It says on this letter: Dear Mr. Fudge. We have just arrived and searched all of South  
  
London. There is no one on the streets, no Dementors, and no one in their homes which was detected  
  
using a see-through charm. I hope this did you some good. If everyone went on vacation on the same  
  
day in South London, and all the Dementors just went home, it would be a magnificent coincidence."  
  
"How can that be?" Mad-Eye growled.  
  
Fudge shook his head.  
  
"This is no coincidence," Dumbledore stated. "A big plan has taken place. My fear is that all of  
  
this happened while the Ministry of Magic was on fire. A desperate attempt to divert us from the scene  
  
in London."  
  
"But Albus," Lupin began. "Didn't Petunia say that the televisions were full of reports of killings  
  
by hooded figures?"  
  
"Yes... You see Remus– The Dementors probably killed some innocent people for coverage so  
  
that everyone could see the terror of what was happening. And then, during the fire, everyone  
  
disappeared."  
  
Everyone understood now.  
  
"Where is Petunia, by the way?" Tonks asked.   
  
She didn't come with us to the Headquarters and never came out of that hiding room during the  
  
attack."  
  
"She apparated to my office to tell me what happened. She is now talking to some Ministry  
  
officials in the main lobby. She'll be around shortly."  
  
"Well... we need to get this Dementor crap sorted out," Fudge claimed frustratingly.   
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Tom... oh Tom. Taking Muggles hostage now are we?"  
  
"We also need to find out where Arabella Figg is," Mad-Eye added.  
  
"Dead," said Aunt Petunia, walking into Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Dead?" Dumbledore repeated.  
  
She nodded. "The Magic Law Enforcement Department searched her house more and found a  
  
staircase down to the basement. It looks like Avada Kedavra did his magic again."  
  
A tear ran down Dumbledore's face. "Who did it... and why?"  
  
"No sign of who did it, but a note was left by her body. It said that she had valuable  
  
information and it was time she for her to die. When the house was searched again, notecards on her  
  
bedside table were found with names of every Death Eater and descriptions of them... recent plans of  
  
the Dark-Lord, and hints as how to kill Harry Potter.  
  
Dumbledore looked up. "I expect for him to be guarded WITHOUT him knowing. He always  
  
ends up getting upset."  
  
Suddenly, Percy Weasley came running into the office shouting, "MR. FUDGE!!"  
  
"Well, Percy, having fun not communicating and ditching your family?" Mad-Eye asked.  
  
Percy glared at him. "Very much so."  
  
"Did you need something Mr. Weasley?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Arabella Figg accepted those note cards from one of Voldemort's fake supporters. He had to  
  
get the cards out of his hands. Figg accepted the trade and kept them safe in her home. Voldemort  
  
then found out the supporter was handing off information. The supporter ran for it."  
  
"How do we know this?" Fudge asked.  
  
"The supporter is sitting in the lobby, sir."  
  
"Who is it?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Severus Snape." 


	6. Room 13A, Department of the Deceased and...

CHAPTER SIX-  
  
Room 13A, Department of Deceased and  
  
Missing  
  
Hermione sat down at the restaurant at the Ministry. She had obviously hurt Harry very  
  
badly, but didn't know why it was a big deal of what she said. She thought over what she said...  
  
"Well... you can drop me out of the picture. I used to like you Harry... but not anymore. I'm sorry. I  
  
don't think I'm going to date for a while. Ron and I weren't meant for each other and neither are we.  
  
Friends?"  
  
Maybe Harry had actually liked her.   
  
"Mocha Coffee, please," Hermione said to the waiter.  
  
"1 galleon," they replied and collected their fee and prepared the coffee.  
  
Someone sat down next to her. It was Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry for how I acted," Harry said. Hermione pushed her hair behind her ear.   
  
"I am too... I mean-- Come on Harry, we can't date."  
  
"I don't want to, Hermione. The part where you said that we were never meant for each other  
  
was kind of harsh. Your attractive, funny, smart... it makes me think I can never have that kind of  
  
girl. There's only one person like you in the world... and that's yourself. Your on and a kind."  
  
The waiter brought over Hermione's coffee. She didn't notice though, because she was very  
  
busy kissing Harry right on the lips. They parted and Hermione sighed.  
  
"I hate myself. Why did I just do that? Oh ya... because that's the nicest thing anyone's ever  
  
said about me."  
  
"Oh my god," a voice said loudly. Hermione and Harry turned at the same time and saw Ron  
  
standing there. "You bitch." Ron took off for the elevator.   
  
"Oh no," Hermione said quietly and got up. She looked at Harry and bent down to kiss him  
  
again. He backed away.  
  
"This isn't right. Go to Ron. Get him. I'm not going to ruin everyone's friendships."  
  
Hermione looked taken aback.  
  
"Get up," Hermione demanded.  
  
"What?" Harry said.  
  
"GET UP!" she declared. "Your coming with me to find Ron and I don't care what you say  
  
about it."  
  
Harry jumped up as if some invisible force pulled him off his seat.  
  
Ron was in the elevator, not knowing where he was heading. He just wanted to go to the  
  
bottom floor of the Ministry and sit and think. When the lift finally stopped, Ron exited the area and  
  
stepped onto cracked pavement. There were wires hanging from the ceiling and he walls weren't  
  
painted. Drywall was everywhere. Where was he? The unfinished Affotts?  
  
A ding came from behind him. It had to be Hermione and that ungrateful guy who was kissing  
  
her, Harry.  
  
Ron took off running to a darkened corner. There was a door there... it was a brick red in  
  
color and had a brown doorknob. It said 13A on it in fading bronze.  
  
Hermione and Harry stepped out of the elevator and looked around. It was a dismal place and  
  
unoccupied.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione called out as she came closer to the corner Ron was in.  
  
"Crap," Ron panicked and looked at the door. "Couldn't hurt right?"  
  
He stood up quickly and opened it. He stepped inside...  
  
Hermione and Harry rounded the corner... Ron wasn't there, neither was the door.   
  
'C'mon, he might have gotten off at a different floor," Harry said and they went back into the  
  
lift.  
  
Ron was in pure darkness.   
  
"Where is the light switch?" he asked himself. His thoughts were answered as lights turned on  
  
simultaneously. The room was an absolute white. Everything in it was a pearly whiteness. There was  
  
four filing cabinets set up in the room. A table sat in the corner. Ron edged over to the cabinets with  
  
reverence on his face. What was this place. He opened the filing cabinet– It was a listing from A-Z on  
  
many different people. People Ron had never heard of before.  
  
"Aaham, Remulap–" Ron said to himself as he took out the first filing folder. He opened it and  
  
began reading.  
  
"Dead... killed with Remington Curse. Remington Curse inflicts eye pain until your– oh my  
  
god– your eyeballs burn out... happens in approximately twenty seconds. Killed on January 14th,  
  
1675."  
  
Ron put the folder back in. At that moment, a folder flew past his face and onto the top of the  
  
filing cabinet. It then disappeared. A voice echoed in the room all of a sudden.  
  
"New file successfully filed!" the voice boomed.  
  
If what Ron was thinking was true, then this was amazing. It was records of everyone who  
  
had died in the Wizard World. Ron looked around at different names of his friends just for fun.  
  
Hermione and Harry didn't appear anywhere in any of the cabinets. Neither did Parvati, Lavender,  
  
Seamus, Neville, or Dean. Why should they? They aren't dead.  
  
"Trelawney... Sibyll... found it!" Ron said importantly. "Wait..." he frowned. "She's... not dead–  
  
It says: Kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy and followers at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in a  
  
raid. If you would like to see her, please say the person's last name and first.– Trelawney, Sibyll."  
  
Ron gasped. A video image appeared in front of him. Professor Trelawney was groaning in  
  
pain. Spells kept being shot at her and she twitched and screamed everytime they collided with her  
  
chest.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "STOP IT!"  
  
"PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY!" Ron called out to no one.  
  
"Mr. Weasley... put the file down."  
  
Ron shot around and dropped the file. The image faded and vanished. A familiar figure stood  
  
there. Fat and dressed in mismatching colors of pink and sea green with a vultures hat on her head.  
  
"Umbridge!"  
  
"Professor Umbridge, you mean?" she said sternly. "Would you mind telling me what the hell  
  
your doing in the Ministry of Magic's private room?"  
  
"Would you mind telling me why the heck you have files and images of people being  
  
tortured?" Ron shot back.  
  
"We use these files to find missing persons and remember those who died. Trelawney's  
  
footage is being monitored in a back-up file right now, over nine floors above you in a high-security  
  
room."  
  
"Oh," Ron said simply and picked up the file and put it away.  
  
"I will still be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, so be cautious. I might be  
  
awarding you a week or two of detention for being in here or even better, BEING ON THIS BOTTOM  
  
FLOOR which is off limits. Did you not see the signs posted everywhere in the lobby and in the  
  
elevator."  
  
"Sorry ma'am," Ron apologized.  
  
"Never come back here again. Don't let anyone know about it," Umbridge instructed.  
  
In Dumbledore's office, everyone chatted about Trelawney.   
  
"We don't know where she is... or who is there. All we know is that she is being tortured for  
  
information about where all the teachers went and her predictions about the Dark-Lord returning,"  
  
Tonks informed  
  
"Predictions are merely opinion," Mad-Eye rumbled. "They will not get anything out of it."  
  
"Even so," Dumbledore said, "they can sometimes be turned into reality."  
  
Another piece of paper flew into the office. Fudge snatched it and read quickly. He then let out  
  
a hearty laugh.  
  
"All Muggles are present and accounted for. Aurors have placed a memory charm over each  
  
quadrant in the city."  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered.  
  
"That is one thing out of the way," Dumbledore said. "Now... we will do well if we can find  
  
Sibyll. When is Severus coming down here again?"  
  
"As soon as he gets settled in at the Headquarters sir," Lupin said.  
  
"Good... so far– people have been killed, kidnapped, places have been raided, Dementors and  
  
Death Eaters are on the loose. The second war has begun. We have a long time until it ends." 


	7. Fred and George's Suite

CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Fred and George's Suite  
  
Everyone waited for Severus Snape to turn up in Dumbledore's office. It was only a few  
  
minutes until he appeared.   
  
He looked atrocious, in a way. Clumps of hair was missing. His cloak was worn everywhere.  
  
There was mud all over his skin and he looked very tired.  
  
"Severus... please sit," Dumbledore said nicely and offered his seat. Snape collapsed into the  
  
cozy chair.  
  
"I will begin quickly," Snape said. "To get some major points out of the way– Sibyll is in the  
  
caves near Hogsmeade with Voldemort and his supporters. They claim that she can predict what they  
  
are doing, so that is the reason they kidnaped her. We will be able to rescue her. There is virtually no  
  
security around the cave. I DID trade off information to Arabella Figg, because I could not keep it with  
  
me without it being discovered. She promised she would hide it somewhere safe. Unfortunately, I was  
  
being monitored in the pub that we met in. The spy ran off to the caves and told everyone. When that  
  
first spell flew at my head, I ran for it. I didn't have my wand to apparate. I kept running until I  
  
reached here. By that time, I think the people after me had left to tell Voldemort what had  
  
happened."  
  
This was a lot to take in. You could tell by everyone's strained faces.   
  
"Cornelius, send everyone you have to get Sibyll... Now," Dumbledore advised. Fudge nodded  
  
and walked quickly and briskly out of the office.  
  
"More has happened in the last twenty-four hours than I could have ever imagined," Tonks  
  
said.   
  
"Kiddo... you've only see the beginning," Mad-Eye joked.  
  
Ron was escorted up to the lobby by Umbridge, who left him near the water fountain. Harry  
  
and Hermione were sitting on a bench, not looking or talking to each other. Ron noticed them and  
  
meandered over to them.  
  
"I want to know what happened," Ron said sharply. Hermione looked up.  
  
"Ron... we can explain," Harry began.  
  
"Shut up," Ron said and pulled Hermione up and dragged her off to a corner. It was too loud  
  
in the entrance hall to hear what they were saying. All Harry knew what that Hermione had put in a  
  
good word about him too, because when Ron came back, he patted Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"No more relationships with friends," Ron said and put a hand out. Harry shook his hand.  
  
"Deal."  
  
Hermione shook everyone's and Harry shook hers.  
  
"Deal," they both said.  
  
"And I really am sorry... It's just that everyone ends up acting different when one goes out  
  
with other," Hermione stated.  
  
"It's okay!" Ron said and laughed. "Plus we have much more important things to worry about,  
  
like Voldemort returning."  
  
"Yes, well, Dumbledore is somewhere talking to everyone in the Order and we don't know  
  
where that is," Harry said frustratingly.   
  
"That's true. Do you just want to go visit Fred and George?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Good idea!" Ron said and jumped up. "The hotel is over this way–" A hand grabbed his  
  
sleeve.  
  
"Ron... buddy," a voice by the name of Percy said. "Hi Hermione, Harry."  
  
Harry looked at Percy with a look of loathing. He did not say hello back.  
  
"Umm... so what's going on?" Percy asked everyone.  
  
"Sorry, Ron, I'm not aloud to friends with you," Harry said and waved Percy good-bye as he  
  
and Hermione trotted off to the nearby hotel.  
  
"You gave them that letter?!" Percy yelled at Ron. "THAT WAS PRIVATE! YOUR TURNING  
  
PEOPLE AGAINST ME!"  
  
"Correction, bighead, YOUR turning everyone against you. No wonder everyone disowns you  
  
and treats you badly. All you care about it Fudge and noone else. Not even mom or dad."  
  
"I've said I'm sorry to them," Percy said. "Mum only accepted. Dad just walked away."  
  
"I don't consider you my brother that much anymore. Until you can actually act like one, you  
  
won't be," Ron said and ran off to catch up with Harry and Hermione.  
  
"He better think about what I said," Ron said.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing..." Ron trailed off because he didn't feel like repeating everything again and  
  
did not want to tell his friends issues in the family. "Here we are! Ministry of Magic Hotel or, aka,  
  
Gemodins Hotel and Luxury."  
  
"Lemme guess, Gemodins is named after it's creator too?" Harry asked.   
  
"No... it's just called Gemodins," Ron said. He approached the wizard in the front behind the  
  
reception desk.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley, please," Ron said.  
  
"Stand together," the wizard said wearily. He took out a device and clicked a button. It  
  
flashed. It was like a camera, but it sure didn't look like one. The wizard took out a picture that came  
  
out of it and with his wand, made it vanish in seconds.  
  
"Please wait," he said.  
  
"They have to send the picture up to the room so the occupants can see if they know the  
  
people. If they don't, then the picture gets sent back down. If they do, the picture gets sent back  
  
down with the words OK on it.  
  
Sure enough, the picture popped into the room out of no where.  
  
"Okay... Room 45, 3rd floor."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione took off for the lift and noticed somebody entering their room.  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered under his breath. "Isn't his dad with Voldemort right now? I thought  
  
they would be somewhere close by."  
  
They entered the elevator, discussing about why Malfoy had been there. When they reached  
  
the 3rd floor, they made their way up to the suite.  
  
"I thought this was the top most level of the Ministry... how can it go up three more floors?"  
  
Harry asked.  
  
"A vanishing charm and invisibility charm combined make a combination called the Vanibility  
  
Charm. If it's placed upon a human, you will be unseeable from anyone's vision, will be able to be  
  
walked through, somewhat like the ghosts at Hogwarts. It comes in use. I haven't see any of the  
  
Hogwarts ghosts now to think of it," Hermione said.  
  
"They are probably here, somewhere at Affotts," Ron replied. They passed by many rooms.  
  
"Room 43A, 43B, 13–"  
  
"13?" Hermione asked.   
  
Ron had not told them about the room he had discovered and Umbridge finding him. He would  
  
have to sooner or later. He would do it tonight.   
  
"I'll explain to you later," he said. "Here is 45!"  
  
Ron knocked on the door. Mrs. Weasley answered it.  
  
"Hi everyone!" she beamed. "Come inside, file in!"  
  
The room was truly spectacular. Fred and George's suite was an empire. It was amazing in  
  
size. There was a very big living room right in the center with an elegant fireplace, two sofas, and two  
  
reclining chairs. Against the walls were two fourposters with midnight blue covers laid on them neatly  
  
and curtains flowing down. There were windows on the eat north wall, but they were all hidden with  
  
midnight blue curtains also. There were two walk-in closets, a few desks for their experiments and  
  
possessions, and a kitchen that was propped up on a balcony of the sort with black, steel, rodding as  
  
a barrier to the living room. There was a magnanimous refigerator and many of the things that were  
  
in the new Headquarters' kitchen.  
  
"Holy crap," Ron gaped.  
  
"It will do," Fred said and laughed. "We've stayed at better," George jested.  
  
"How rich ARE you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Let's just say we have money. Were going to give some more to you guys soon."  
  
Mrs. Weasley started to cry and hugged her boys admirably. Mr. Weasley hugged them too.  
  
Fred and George seemed to be the best brother's Ron could ever have. There was someone else in  
  
the room, though, that appeared from the kitchen who was cooking.  
  
"Oh hello everyone," Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, said.  
  
Harry saw her flowing red hair and brilliant blue eyes and fell head over heels. She was  
  
prettier than ever before. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron yelled and hugged her. Hermione hugged her too. Harry walked over to her... he  
  
didn't know whether to shake her hand or hug her. He was half-way about to lean to a hug, but  
  
backed out and shook her hand. She looked slightly disappointed. 


	8. Sibyll Trelawney's Daring Rescue

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
SiBYLL TRELAWNEY'S DARING RESCUE  
  
Ministry forces were gathered in Hogsmeade, wands raised, ready to attack five separate  
  
caves up in the mountains. The village was deserted. Inside The Three Broomsticks, Madam  
  
Rosmerta  
  
was found cowering under her bar in tears. There were three dead customers at their tables. She was  
  
to afraid to walk out of her shop because she thought she would be killed.  
  
She was fortunate though. In the owl shop, every owl was gone. The place was torn apart.  
  
The owner sat in a chair in the middle of the room, tied up, with a knife stuck right into his chest. He  
  
was, of course, dead.   
  
The sight of this once booming village was now an abandoned wasteland with bodies here and  
  
there. Clouds had gathered over the village... it was constantly raining. A man walked past his  
  
soldiers.  
  
"If you die today, die while fighting," he said. His name was Erik Kelriot. He was the leader of  
  
everyone around him. He was very muscular and wore a long black cloak. He had black hair that  
  
was  
  
very long and curled around his head. "We will sneak up to their headquarters when I start  
  
walking."  
  
Erik closed his eyes and muttered a prayer. He turned around.  
  
"Now," he said and started to walk briskly up towards the mountain path. A group of over fifty  
  
men and woman followed him and spread into different directions.   
  
"Erik!" a woman whispered urgently. "Are we going to attack every cave to find the woman?"  
  
"Yes," Erik said and was about to speak again when he tripped. He fell face down onto the  
  
pavement.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a voice yelled and the woman he was talking to screamed a horrible gut-  
  
wrenching scream and collapsed next to him.  
  
"ATTACK!" Erik yelled. "ATTACK THE FUCKING CAVES!"  
  
People started running up the pathways. Erik was being kicked by two men in cloaks. He  
  
grabbed his wand and yelled 'INPEDIMENTA!'  
  
He leapt up and ran to look at the woman who had collapsed.  
  
"Marietta?" Erik yelled at her. "DAMNIT! SHE'S DEAD!"  
  
He took off running with everyone else. Death Eaters came running out of their caves and  
  
shouting Unforgivable Curses at all of the Aurors. Some were flipping out of the way... others were  
  
hit.  
  
Dementors were floating towards them.  
  
"BENARADO!" someone yelled and a Dementor exploded.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A dementor fell backwards onto a Death Eater.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Four Aurors fell back, dead... staring lifelessly into the night.  
  
"CRUCIO!" A Death Eater howled in pain.  
  
"STUPEFY!" A Death Eater flew into the rocks.  
  
"IMPERIO!" An Auror shouted at a Death Eater and demanded him to fight his friends.  
  
"ENGORGIO!" and a Death Eater grew so large that you could hear bones crack. He was 16  
  
feet tall at least when blood went flying at everyone.  
  
"REDUCIO!" an Auror shouted at a Death Eater. He shrunk to a minute size and the Auror  
  
stepped on him.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" and an Aurors wand flew out of his hand.  
  
"GET BACK! EVERYONE!" Erik yelled. Aurors made themselves fly up and jet over to where  
  
Erik was. There were only about thirty Aurors left.  
  
"The Avada Kedavra isn't killing them at all... only a few. Engorgio is fine... but their wands  
  
grow with it, and they can let off a curse and kill more than just one. Reducio is okay. Use  
  
Reducio...  
  
on the count of three, take charge and yell it."  
  
Everyone turned around. The Death Eaters had their wands raised.   
  
"3....2....1!" Erik yelled.  
  
"REDDUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Everyone  
  
screamed as they ran. Death Eaters took off running, knowing that they would die if they went any  
  
further. Dementors glided away.  
  
"WIMPS!" a man yelled. Wimps was not the word though. Ten figures stomped from out of the  
  
mountains to where the Death Eaters were. Twenty-five foot giants.  
  
One giant flung his hand down and killed three aurors instantly.  
  
"REDUCIO!" Erik yelled. A giant sunk to five feet.   
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" a woman yelled at the shrunken giant. He all of a sudden caught on fire  
  
and started screaming.  
  
"That's not what the damn curse does!" a woman yelled and yelled 'Reducio' at every giant.  
  
"I know that's not what it does," a voice boomed. "But it is fun to watch people burn."  
  
An Auror looked around a confusedly. He suddenly caught on fire.  
  
"HYDROLICA!" a woman yelled. It did not do anything but make the fire larger.   
  
Every giant flew up and were catapulted into the rocks. None of them moved. A shadowed  
  
figure walked forward. His gleaming red eyes, deathly.   
  
"Hello Aurors. Welcome to my wrath," Voldemort said and laughed evilly.  
  
"LAMENTOS VEADADAVRA!"  
  
Ten Aurors suddenly rocketed into the sky and their bodies were ripped in half.  
  
Erik apparated very quickly. He found himself in a cave... three guards were outside it, but  
  
had not noticed he was there.   
  
Sibyll Trelawney sat in the corner, hunched, chained up, and bleeding.  
  
"Sibyll... I'll get you out," Erik said quietly and began untying her.   
  
"Can you apparate?" he asked. She nodded. "Apparate to the Ministry. Got it?"  
  
She nodded again as he took a cloth out of her mouth. He grabbed the keys to her chains and  
  
unlocked them. Sibyll jumped up.   
  
"I need your wand. They took mine!" Sibyll said urgently. Erik gave her his wand.  
  
She said thank-you and concentrated hard. She mumbled something and vanished.  
  
There was a disastrous scream from down on the hills. Erik ran forward for the entrance and  
  
kicked a guard in the back. He took his wand and yelled 'STUPEFY' to each of the other guards. He  
  
then apparated to the hills where people were screaming as Voldemort twisted the head of a young  
  
Auror until it cracker. People were trying to curse him, but they bounced off and failed.  
  
"APPARATE! EVERYONE! YOU KNOW WHERE TO!" Erik yelled.  
  
Everyone looked at him.   
  
One by one, they disappeared... all reappearing at the Ministry of Magic. People looked at  
  
them, terrified, in the lobby.   
  
Out of the fifty that had fought, roughly twenty were left. They were all covered in blood,  
  
mud, and were all stiff and damp from the rain.   
  
"What the hell happened?" Fudge asked as he came running to them all. Sibyll Trelawney was  
  
crying in Dumbledore's arms.  
  
"We watched Aurors get ripped in half, burn to death, and get their heads snapped..." Erik  
  
said with sorrowfulness in his voice.  
  
"There was a curse I have never heard of that he used. It ripped ten Aurors in half."  
  
"We had fifty... and now– 2, 4, 6..." Fudge started counting. "Twenty-One Aurors?"  
  
"The important thing is that Sibyll is fine..." Dumbledore said. Sibyll parted from his grip.  
  
"They tortured me. They think I am as good as the legendary SEER... my great-great-  
  
grandmother. I didn't know what they wanted. They told me to tell them how Harry Potter would  
  
die.  
  
They told me to tell them the Prophecy, which I didn't. I was then tortured for every time I did not  
  
respond or answer," she explained.  
  
"Did you tell them anything at all?" Fudge asked.  
  
"I told them how this war would end."  
  
"How is that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"A death... betrayal in the Ministry, and the destruction of everyone's lifestyles."  
  
Everyone murmured as they heard this. Betrayal in the Ministry was the one everyone ended  
  
up talking about though. Who would betray in the Ministry?  
  
"Sir," a voice said to Lord Voldemort. "Sibyll Trelawney is at the Ministry. So is Harry Potter."  
  
"Thank you young gentlemen... any other information?"  
  
"Trelawney says the war will end with a death, a betrayal in the Ministry, and destruction in  
  
everyone's lifestyles."  
  
"Thank you," Voldemort said.  
  
"I must get back to the Ministry. I told them I was taking a lunch break."  
  
"You may go," Voldemort said and escorted him out of the cave. "Would you kindly clean up  
  
the mess we left near Hogsmeade. We don't want to give visitors the wrong impression.  
  
A familiar face smirked and departed from the cave. 


	9. Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop

CHAPTER NINE  
  
Fortescue's Ice Cream Shop  
  
A month had passed since the day Sybill Trelawney was rescued from the mountains near  
  
Hogsmeade. New Aurors were being trained. It was a long process, but the Ministry managed to get a  
  
total of eight-nine Aurors by the last week of July.  
  
Of course, news of the "betrayal in the Ministry" was still being thrown around. At any  
  
moment, people would accuse others of passing information to the Dark Lord– even if they were just  
  
getting a cup of coffee.  
  
Percy Weasley looked extremely strained and ignored his family at all times. He tried to talk to  
  
Ginny. She wasn't particularly fond of him though.  
  
Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley took everyone to Diagon Alley by way of floo powder.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry were going to meet her parents later on, but first, they went to Fortescue's  
  
Ice Cream Shop. Hermione got some chocolate chip and cookie dough. Harry got a milkshake. Ron got  
  
mink chocolate.  
  
Professor Umbridge was very unusual lately. Ron still wondered what she was doing down in  
  
Room 13 in the first place and WHY was she on the off limits floor. He had told Hermione and Harry  
  
about the room. Harry looked curious, but Hermione just examined her nails as they sat at a table  
  
outside.  
  
"HONESTLY, if any one you had ever bothered reading Hogwarts A History, you would know  
  
about Room 13. It was created in the year of 1592, I believe, to keep track of all the deaths and  
  
records of how they died. It would come in handy during many trials of people who were falsely-  
  
accused of killing someone. The deceased person would show up in their files, and tell who killed  
  
them. The room is off limits to many people and only appears to those that say the password.  
  
Someone probably forgot to put the vanishing charm on it when they left..." Hermione explained.  
  
"Wait!" Ron said. "When I was in there, the door disappeared behind me."  
  
"Maybe somebody wanted you to discover the room. Maybe there was something in there...  
  
They didn't want anyone else to get in there, so they made is disappear," Hermione said with a  
  
quizzical look on her face.  
  
"But then Umbridge came in..." Ron said. "She got in by saying the password. But why was  
  
she in there?"  
  
Harry interrupted. "I have a question. If we knew the names of wizards that were killed when  
  
Sirius supposedly killed thirteen people... they would shop up in those files right?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Then if we looked up their files, wouldn't say that they were killed by Wormtail and not Sirius?"  
  
Hermione clasped a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God! Every new person who dies gets their  
  
file sent to the Minister of Magic first and then he forwards them to the files."  
  
"Who was Minister 13 years ago?"  
  
"Fudge took a hiatus for one year to fight Voldemort... I believe the new Minister was  
  
Professor Umbridge!" Hermione realized.  
  
"Professor Umbridge might have been monitoring the room... which means that she went  
  
down there to make sure you did not discover any file from that night! UMBRIDGE FRAMED SIRIUS!"  
  
Harry yelled.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Ron said. "OH MY GOD!!"  
  
"We have just stumbled upon some really classified information," Hermione said. "Dumbledore  
  
needs to know."  
  
"We can tell him whenever we fine him. He should be at Headquarters," Ron said. "I still want  
  
to know who sent me to that room and why the door vanished."  
  
Harry stared at his milkshake.  
  
"Sirius."  
  
"What?" Hermione said.  
  
"Maybe Sirius did," Harry repeated.  
  
"He's dead Harry," Ron reassured him.  
  
"Maybe he isn't... maybe something went wrong that night when Bellatrix tried to kill him."  
  
"He fell through the veil!" Hermione said.  
  
"Their spirits..." Harry thought but never finished his sentence.  
  
They sat in silence at that round table with the large umbrella over them.  
  
"Ok, let's not dwell over this," Harry said. "We will tell Dumbledore soon!"  
  
"Good! Let's get over to Gringotts please... and then meet my parents. Then we can go  
  
shopping!" Hermione said as she threw her half eaten ice cream into the trash can.  
  
They came out of the marble white wizard bank with bags full of galleons, sickles, and knuts.  
  
They decided to stop at the book store first. Hermione said it was urgent that they all get their books.  
  
They each took out their lists. Hermione had two or three more volumes than Harry and Ron to get,  
  
because she took Arithmacy and Muggle Studies.  
  
Inside Flourish and Blotts, Draco Malfoy spied on them as they walked through each row of  
  
books. He decided to start a quarrel and jumped out at them as they turned a corner.  
  
"I told you I would get you Potter," he sneered.  
  
"Go to hell, Malfoy," Harry said and pushed him of the way.  
  
"Warentinga!" Malfoy bellowed and Harry went flying into the book case. Harry's hands  
  
started smacking himself.  
  
Hermione stepped forward and touched Malfoy on the back. He turned around.  
  
"And what do you wand, you filthy mudblood?"  
  
Hermione smiled and punched him in the face.  
  
"THAT you stupid prick-ass monster!" she screamed and punched him again in the stomach.  
  
By this time, the owner of the shop was howling at them in anger. He helped Harry up but dragged  
  
Malfoy out of the store.  
  
"Get your books!" he demanded. "Then get out! I do not want people fighting in my store!" he  
  
said scurvily. "I'll help you get your books!" He went from mean to cheerful.  
  
They paid for their new belongings and took off to The Leaky Cauldron. Ron tapped the bricks  
  
and they all walked through the new whole in the wall. Mr. And Mrs. Granger were talking to two  
  
wizards at the bar. Tom, the owner of the joint, waved at the three and told the Grangers of their  
  
arrival.  
  
Hermione ran to them and hugged them both.  
  
"Mom, dad, this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."  
  
"Everyone calls me Ron," Ron told them.  
  
"Well hello boys," Mrs. Granger said. "What have you been up to darling?" she asked  
  
Hermione.  
  
"We just bought our books and got some ice-cream. How has your trip been?"  
  
"We have been out around the town a bit. We also stay in here or go into the Alley... just to  
  
see everything. It's so brilliant there!" Mr. Weasley said. "We exchanged some of our money for  
  
these... ahem... galleons, sickles and koots."  
  
"Knuts, dad?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh yes, yes, knuts."  
  
"Well, I am staying with my parents tonight," Hermione said to Ron and Harry. "Just get back  
  
to your parents Ron... before they leave at least!"  
  
"Don't worry!" Ron said.  
  
"I'll be back at the Ministry tomorrow... maybe the day after."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded. They said their good-byes to her parents and walked off to find Mr.  
  
and Mrs. Weasley. It was still the late morning. They found them at the Quidditch store, admiring the  
  
brooms. Ginny was looked at new gloves for his position on the team. She wanted to audition for  
  
Keeper this year, but wasn't sure if there would be Quidditch since the new school was in the Ministry.   
  
What was exciting was that Bill and Charlie were going to drop in at the Ministry tomorrow.  
  
Ron was very revved up.  
  
Mr. Weasley bought Ginny the gloves she wanted and they headed off to another store for a  
  
fun-filled day at Diagon Alley. 


	10. Harry's Dilemma Tonk's Beau

CHAPTER TEN  
  
...Untitled  
  
(A/N!! Hey kiddos! This chapter is by far, the best one written yet. The book starts getting bad in  
  
content wise starting on this chapter. The fanfic will end up being R way later on. This is also the  
  
longest chapter. I was aiming for something really long because I didn't want to get anyone pissed off  
  
by leaving you all hanging. This is to good of a chapter to read the rest of. It's 11:00 at night, 4th of  
  
July.(Just to tell you) Sexuality is a big thing in this chapter and there is language also. I am so bad at  
  
thinking up titles, the original name for this one was STEAMY SIXTEEN, but I erased it, because the  
  
sixteen part doesn't make sense, as you will soon read. Instead, I think I will call it.. Oh! I've got a  
  
good one... scroll down to read it! BTW, thank you to all of the wonderful people who left reviews.  
  
You guys are the only ones keeping me going to writing this massive fanfic!)  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Harry's Dilemma; Tonk's Beau  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron had spent most of the evening in Diagon Alley, buying things and eating oh so  
  
wonderful food. They then headed back to the Ministry where many of the workers had filed back to  
  
their homes for the night. The crew made their way to the Headquarters which took ten minutes. It  
  
was a tiring walk.  
  
"When the hell can we start apparating?" Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
Harry laughed. "It's this year, Ron!"  
  
Ron looked taken aback. "Yes! Yes! Thank Merlin! No more walking... no more dragging  
  
objects to far away places... like dragging my trunk to my bed!"  
  
"Your so lazy," Ginny said.   
  
"Thank you oh-perfect-one!" Ron shot back.  
  
Ginny eyed Harry and Harry looked back. She then caught up to her parents who were  
  
walking ahead.  
  
"She'll be sixteen in August," Ron pointed out.  
  
Harry thought this was a good thing. Ginny was so gorgeous. Her flowing red hair... she was  
  
much taller now– about 5'6. Harry was only a few inches taller. She dressed to make any guy drool.  
  
"I think she's taken a fancy to you Harry," Ron joked.  
  
"Maybe–" Harry trailed off.  
  
It was nearly midnight. Harry could not sleep. He lay awake in his four poster bed, curtains  
  
drawn. His glasses were on a nearby table. He was about to drift off into wonderland when the door to  
  
the room opened.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"No," came a voice. "It's Ginny."  
  
She closed the door and crept over to Harry's bed. Ron was snoring very loudly. He wouldn't  
  
hear a thing. Ginny was dressed in short shorts and a tight halter-top. Harry stared at her.  
  
"I have to talk to you," Ginny said nervously.  
  
"W-well... Here," Harry said and scooted to the other end of the bed. Ginny crept in and sat  
  
down on the covers. Harry propped his elbow up and laid his head on his hand. "So what's up?" He  
  
ruffled his hair.  
  
"Please tell me, right now, so I stop this foolish, silly... thought of mine. Well– what I'm getting  
  
at, is– do you like me because I sure as hell am head over heels for you."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "Erm... Um–"  
  
Ginny sighed. "I'm sorry for disturbing your sleep. I just needed to get it out of my head."  
  
Ginny got up to leave Harry's bed, but Harry pulled her back so that her body fell next to his. Her  
  
face was parallel to his.   
  
"I do like you..." Harry said.  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked.  
  
"After I saw you at Fred and Georges... your b/, Ginny."  
  
She blushed. "I didn't know... if you liked me, that is. But when I gave you that look– The way  
  
you looked back. I knew you had to feel something."  
  
"And I do..." Harry said.  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, after Ginny had departed from his bed, he was very  
  
exhilarated. Ron asked a serious question at breakfast.  
  
"What is up with you?" he asked and Ginny stared at Harry from the other end of the table.  
  
Harry smiled broadly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing..." Harry said. Ginny flipped her hair back and went back to reading The  
  
Daily Prophet.  
  
"If you want, we can all go back to Fred and George's. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."  
  
"I'm going to take a walk first... maybe down to the restaurant to get some coffee," Harry  
  
said. "I need to go and look around."  
  
"I can show you around," Ron piped up.  
  
"That's fine, Ron. I just want some coffee."  
  
Harry went back to the bedroom that he, Ron, and Hermione shared and dressed in some  
  
new clothes that he had bought in Diagon Alley the previous day. The clothes were nice. Loose jeans,  
  
sandals, and a shirt that was a bit to tight. When he came out, wand in his pocket, Ginny dropped her  
  
spoon in her bowl of cereal as she gaped at Harry in astonishment.  
  
"Nice look, Harry," Rom complimented and went back to reading The Quibbler.  
  
Harry exited the room and found Lupin in the hallway. He wasn't the only one. Tonks was  
  
there to. Harry stopped before they had noticed him. He stopped for a particular reason.  
  
"Oh Remus," Tonks groaned. They were lip-locked.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. He came out from the corner. Tonks noticed him. She slapped  
  
Remus' shoulder. He stopped kissing her.   
  
"Just open your mouth a bit wider and then I can see if you have a tongue infection," Lupin  
  
said to Tonks who obeyed him. Harry nodded as a gesturing and moved on, laughing at what he had  
  
just saw.   
  
When he got halfway down the corridor, however, a voice yelled his name.  
  
"Harry!"   
  
He turned around. Ginny was running towards him. Of course, she was very pretty today too,  
  
in Harry's opinion. She had another tight t-shirt on and faded jeans. Her hair was in a pony-tail. Harry  
  
thought, Would it kill every girl to look like this?  
  
"Hey," Harry said with a charm to his voice. Ginny slowed down as she reached him and  
  
gripped the palm of his hand with hers.  
  
They walked together. He wasn't sure if they were dating or not. He wasn't going to ask and  
  
get a mixed reaction. Harry couldn't last, though, with this thought in his head.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry said and he stopped her. They were so close together, that her chest touched  
  
his. She smirked at him. "Yes?" she inquired.  
  
"Are we... well I mean– okay, are we going out?" Harry got out finally.  
  
"Well– no..." was all Ginny could manage to say. "I mean, we like each other and all but–"  
  
Harry understood, but would not let Ginny know. He had to ask her out first. Just saying he  
  
liked her in his bed at midnight was not good enough. Of course not! His plan was to tease her until  
  
when she least expected it, ask her out– even if that didn't happen for days. After all, he only started  
  
liking her since a few weeks ago.  
  
They continued to take a walk together down to the restaurant bar, where Harry ordered a  
  
coffee with cream, and Ginny ordered a Mocha Brownie Frappachiuno.   
  
"Okay, Harry, I want to learn as much as possible about you," Ginny said playfully. Their  
  
chairs were less than an inch apart, so they faced each other and Ginny put a finger in Harry's  
  
pocket. He liked this a lot.  
  
"Who have you ever liked?" she asked. Harry gulped. He knew this was coming.  
  
"Cho Chang," he said... he wasn't giving the honest truth though.  
  
"Is that it?" she asked. A bead of sweat ran down Harry's face.  
  
"No. Okay, I won't lie to you. A month ago or so, when we got here, Hermione broke up with  
  
Ron. I had left the room to come down here because I was sick of their giggling and kissing. When I  
  
was in the hallway, Hermione came running after me. I told her I couldn't decide on who I liked. Cho  
  
or--" he paused. Ginny looked anxious. "–or her. She told me she would never like me ever again and  
  
that we weren't meant for each other. When we came down here, I told her that she made me mad  
  
because I thought I was never meant for someone like her, who was pretty, smart, and amazing. She  
  
kissed me. Then Ron saw... all this other crap happened. We all vowed to never go out with friends."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry. "I don't have a problem with the Hermione thing," she began and took  
  
her hand out of Harry's pocket and got up. She paid 2 galleons for her frappachiuno took it in her  
  
hand. "I have a problem that you vowed never to date friends... were friends Harry."  
  
Ginny meandered off into the crowds of Ministry workers. Harry was left there to drink his  
  
coffee and think of the perfect girl who had just walked out of his grip.  
  
"Oh shit," Harry said tonelessly.  
  
Someone sat down next to him. It was his Aunt.  
  
"Hello Harry," she said and ordered a plate of eggs, hash browns, and bacon.  
  
"Aunt," Harry said. "I have a question."  
  
"Shoot away," she said and paid the man behind the counter 5 galleons.  
  
"What do you do to get a girl back that you have accidentally let out of your grasp?"  
  
"Girl trouble, Harry?" Aunt Petunia asked. "Say your sorry. Tell her you love her–"  
  
"I'm not going out with her."  
  
"Ask her out then," Aunt Petunia said with a no-duh look on her face. "Make her feel special.  
  
Vernon never could really do that. He wasn't that good in bed either..."  
  
"Aunt Petunia!" Harry said disgustingly.  
  
"Well what do you think babies result in? Sex. Oh lord, get over it," she said when she saw  
  
Harry looking at her revoltingly. "I had to go off and breed some fat Peru cigarette smoking  
  
delinquent."  
  
"I've never heard you say that about Dudley," Harry said, astonished.   
  
"Yeah, well, I'm also drunk," she giggled and put a finger up to her mouth to say "shhh!" but  
  
instead poked herself in the eye. She took out a container from her cloak pocket. It was liquor. "Hardy  
  
har har... three ships in a par!" she sang.  
  
Harry nodded and got up to leave, taking her advice very seriously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione did not come back to the Ministry that night, so everyone assumed she would be  
  
back tomorrow. Ron went to bed as Harry sat on the sofa in Room 36B, reading The Daily Prophet.  
  
Ginny's room was just to the left. It was private. No one else. It was nearing midnight when Harry put  
  
down the paper and got up to walk into Ginny's room, when he suddenly found himself walking back  
  
to his bed.  
  
The next morning, Hermione was found in her bed. Ron was cooking breakfast in the kitchen  
  
when Harry walked out in his undershirt and plaid sleeping bottoms.   
  
"Hermione got back EARLY this morning," Ron informed Harry as he tossed a pancake in the  
  
air. Today, were supposed to visit Dumbledore at Affotts. They just finished it. The teachers are  
  
moving in."  
  
Harry nodded and ran his hand through his black hair.  
  
"I have woken up Ginny too... she's in her room," Ron said.   
  
"I am going to see if anyone is up in the other room," Harry said and walked to the door and  
  
opened it. Ginny was sitting on the couch by the fireplace. She turned to look at Harry. They made  
  
eye contact, but neither smiled. Ginny got up, put her java on the coffee table and walked into her  
  
room.  
  
"Do it now," Harry said out loud to himself. He was about to give in, but he didn't. He didn't  
  
know why he was stalling this. Tonks was in this kitchen cooking.  
  
"Hello Harry!" she said rapturously. "I haven't got an infection in my mouth, thank god!"  
  
"I already know Tonks," Harry laughed.  
  
"Shit," she said audibly. She then clapped a hand to her mouth. She sat down to eat her  
  
croissant.  
  
"Harry... do you want to hear about me and Remus?" she asked. Harry shrugged. "Okay, I  
  
will. Were a couple. It's not a bad thing. I went to Beauxbottoms... he went to Hogwarts. We met a  
  
long time ago at an Inter-School Ball. Dancing, food... you know all of that stuff. I was walking  
  
through the garden with my date when Remus fell out of the bushes with his date."  
  
"Reminds me of Roger Davies and Fleur Delacore," Harry laughed.  
  
"What?" Tonks asked.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said. "Continue."  
  
"Anyhow... they were rambunctious in that bush. I think they were... you know–"  
  
"To much information, Tonks," Harry said as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"I was only in my fourth year. He was in his seventh. He eyed me when he fell out of that  
  
bush, and we have had a connection ever since."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. "So... let me get this straight. You guys liked each other ever since  
  
you found him making babies in a shrub?"  
  
Tonks was drinking her milk when she snorted and the liquid flew onto her bread. "Yeah...  
  
that's the general idea."  
  
Conversations with Tonks were great and all, but Harry found it hard to picture the whole  
  
scene with Tonks, her date, and Remus and his girlfriend in a bush. So, he got up to leave and get  
  
dressed. By that time, Hermione was up and talking to Ron. They were both dressed.   
  
"We have to meet Mad-Eye in the lobby in ten minutes!" Hermione said. "It takes more than  
  
that to get down there!"  
  
Harry ran into the room and threw on some clothes and walked out. Hermione and Ron were  
  
just about to leave when he caught up to them.  
  
Ten minutes later, they found Mad-Eye in the lobby of the Ministry.  
  
"This way," he said and they followed him to the elevator. Once inside, he pressed a button  
  
that said Affotts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was FINALLY up and running. The bottom floor  
  
did not have the Off Limits sign on it anymore.  
  
When they reached the school level, it reminded Harry exactly of Hogwarts. Ghosts roamed  
  
the corridors. There were colorful paintings on every wall. Doors filed into extravagant chamber halls  
  
and classrooms.   
  
They followed Mad-Eye down at least for our five staircases to a hallway lit by torches that  
  
gave off red-orange glows. At the end of the hallway was a statue of a phoenix, just like at Hogwarts.  
  
"Skiving Snack boxes," Mad-Eye muttered. Ron laughed. He never would think that  
  
Dumbledore would use a product of two drop-out students as a password for his office.  
  
A staircase came down from out of no where. They all tramped up the steps to a hallway that  
  
had only one door in it. Mad-Eye knocked on it. He then entered with the rest of them.  
  
"Ah... hello," Dumbledore welcomed them. "I thought you all would like to know that Hagrid is  
  
here. You cannot see him yet though. He is setting up in his classroom. Since we do not have a  
  
grounds yet to play Quidditch on or have lessons, many will be taught inside like Care of Magical  
  
Creatures and Herbology."  
  
Dumbledore said this all rather fast and Fawkes squeaked and burst into flames. Hermione  
  
jumped.  
  
"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued, ignoring the fact that his bird had burst into flames.  
  
"Harry, you are the Seeker again. You will continue to have DA classes under my support. You and  
  
Ron will also have regular Quidditch classes in order to train because as soon as we have a stadium,  
  
the season will start."  
  
Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"Miss Granger. I call you hear to say– Stop trying to free the house elfs. They are getting  
  
rather temperamental with the Gryffindors lately."   
  
Hermione looked offended.  
  
"I have to continue S.P.E.W.! It's for the good of the elfs!"  
  
"Spew isn't doing any good, Hermione," Ron broke the news.  
  
"S.P.E.W. dang it! Not spew!"  
  
It was a quick meeting indeed and nighttime came even quicker. Harry found himself, once  
  
again, sitting in the Headquarters, trying to think whether to approach Ginny or not.   
  
Finally, he had decided. He propelled himself upward and casually opened the door to her  
  
bedroom. She was awake in her bed, crying a bit. There were dark blue curtains drawn over her bed  
  
like at Fred and George's suite.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry said quietly.  
  
She wiped her tears hastily. "What do you want?" she asked.   
  
"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I'm sorry for ignoring you..."  
  
"It's fine, now leave," she said abruptly.   
  
"I'm sorry," Harry started. "I can't leave now. I have something important to ask you."  
  
Harry walked over to her bed and climbed atop it. She looked flushed.   
  
"Ginny..." Harry said and took her hands in his. "I've been a jerk... When I made that pact, I  
  
didn't think I would see you and then end up liking you."  
  
She smiled weakly.   
  
"I take that pact back. Your perfect– for me that is. I need you in my life," Harry said. Ginny  
  
got out from underneath the covers. "And want I want to ask you is... well– you know... will you be  
  
with me?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "Of course... You're the person I constantly think about. So– were together  
  
now? No more pacts?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he grinned. "Does this answer your question?"  
  
Harry leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She looked surprised but kissed him back. Harry  
  
was breathing rapidly and Ginny had her hands on his waist. It seemed to get a little steamy during  
  
that period of time. Harry stopped kissing Ginny and crawled around her to lean against the wall. He  
  
touched Ginny's hand to bring her closer. She pulled herself up and went over to him. He turned her  
  
around and she sat in his lap. He put his arm around her waist and began to kiss her neck. The smile  
  
that Ginny smiled was unlike no other. It was a grin of satisfaction of fulfillment. 


	11. Affotts School of Witchcraft and Wizardr...

(A/N!! Woohooo! Chapter 11 is up. I was up until 1:00 in the morning last night writing the last  
  
chapter, which is my longest one and just over 3000 words. I think I just kept writing and writing  
  
because it was so romantic. If you felt the Dumbledore part was rushed at all, I made it that way so  
  
could get on to the ending. Yeh! Harry and Ginny have hooked up– In this chapter, It is the first day  
  
of school, so everyone is arriving at the Ministry. The last chapter almost stepped on the pedal to an R  
  
rating, but I decided to just keep at PG-13 for now. As you can see, there is another relationship  
  
going on, Tonks and Lupin– I WANT YOU ALL TO READ THE STORY To the Benefit of the Being of Mr.  
  
Wood. In the story today, it will reach R, so I will have to change it by the next chapter. If you like  
  
sexy stories, than this is for you. It's NOT for the faint-hearted. A rated R and for a good reason. The  
  
last chapters are definitely not G. Just go to my favorite authors and stories to get the link. Without  
  
further ado, CHAPTER 11!)  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN  
  
Affotts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Harry awoke the next morning lying under the sheets on Ginny's bed. His arms were wrapped  
  
around her. He also realized it was close to 10:00 in the morning.  
  
"Uh oh," he said. He gradually got his arms out from Ginny's grip and pulled her hair back. He  
  
then kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Harry slid across the bed, avoiding crashing into Ginny's legs, and opened the door quietly.  
  
What he found was very disturbing. Tonks was on the sofa, Lupin on top of her.  
  
"Er–" Harry said aloud. Tonks jumped up, sending Lupin crashing into the coffee table which  
  
broke under his weight and sent glass all over the floor. Lupin steadily got up and wiped the glass off  
  
himself. "Repairo," he said and the table fixed itself together again.  
  
"Another mouth check," Lupin said.  
  
"Tonks already told me, Lupin," Harry laughed. "Falling out of bushes, are we now?"   
  
Lupin glared at Tonks, but then started to smile again. She got up off the couch and grabbed  
  
Lupin's hands.  
  
"Well... um– we really must be going. Mad-Eye is with Fudge right now, just so you know. And  
  
Affotts starts today. You have to be there by 6:00 tonight," Tonks informed. She propelled Lupin out  
  
of the room. Harry followed to room 36A and saw Lupin inside their bedroom... and Tonks grinning at  
  
Harry as she closed the door.  
  
"Where have you been?" a voiced demanded. "You never came to bed last night!"  
  
"Oh... I fell asleep on the sofa in the other room," Harry lied.  
  
"You weren't there this morning. Lupin was giving Tonks a mouth inspection," the voice said,  
  
and saw Hermione turn around from the stove.  
  
"I was up early to go get some... coffee."  
  
"Yes, well–right. Fine, eat some eggs," she edged him on.  
  
"That's fine Hermi–"  
  
"EAT SOME DAMN EGGS!" she yelled. "I have never cooked before. Tell me what you think of  
  
them!" Harry was afraid to approach her, feeling that she would stick the skewers, which she was  
  
holding, right into his eye.  
  
"Why do you have skewers?" Harry asked her.  
  
"I am making beef kebabs."  
  
"At breakfast?"  
  
"Just eat the eggs, Harry," Hermione said calmly, temper rising. "Or else the skewer goes in  
  
your eye... and a variety of other openings."  
  
Harry, perplexed on how Hermione was acting, grabbed a plate of eggs haughtily and sat  
  
down at the table. He just begun eating when a scream issued from Lupin's bedroom.  
  
"OH LUPIN!" the voice shrieked.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione. She looked like she was about to throw up.   
  
"Well at least Ron will wake up now," she said optimistically. "And he can try my eggs."  
  
The screaming continued. Harry had had enough. He walked over to the door and pounded on  
  
it.  
  
"WOULD YOU SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP? THERE ARE KIDS OUT HERE! SO IS  
  
DUMBLEDORE!"  
  
The screaming stopped and Lupin came to the doorway in a robe. His face looked ashen.  
  
"Dumbledore?" he said, terrified.  
  
"No," Harry said. "But at least you stopped."  
  
Lupin shut the door on Harry's face and there was no more commotion after that. Everyone  
  
seemed to be a bit sexual lately. It was very interesting. He was with Ginny now. Hermione was  
  
cussing and hitting Draco Malfoy. Ron– well Ron wasn't doing anything, and Tonks and Lupin were  
  
usually found in the most open places, giving each other "mouth checks." Now they were doing an  
  
assortment of things in their bedroom, with much screaming.  
  
He needed to escape the atmosphere, so he got dressed and exited 36A by going through the  
  
next room. He took a detour though to Ginny's bedroom. When he opened the door, he almost  
  
fainted. Ginny was getting dressed. That was not very good that Harry had walked into her bedroom.  
  
She gasped and grabbed a curtain to hide her chest.  
  
"Harry!" she said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Um, I'll leave now," he said awkwardly.  
  
"It's fine, it's fine. So many people have walked in on me changing. Practically the whole  
  
family. Just throw me that top over on the desk right there. Yeah, that one– good... Thanks," she said  
  
with a slight frustration in her voice.  
  
Harry closed the door and walked over to her as she put on her top.  
  
"I liked last night," she began and let down the curtains to put her hands on his waist. "That  
  
was very sweet of you."  
  
Harry kissed her forehead. He was considerably taller, so he had to bend down a bit. Harry  
  
was about to sit her down on the bed to kiss her on the neck, when the door shot open.  
  
"Ginny?" Ron said as he barged in. He saw Harry who quickly pulled away.  
  
"Ron!" Ginny screamed.   
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry stood there, not able to speak.   
  
"Mum told me to check if you had all your school supplies. Why is Harry in here?"  
  
"I asked him to help me make my bed," she said convincingly. Ron eyed Harry.   
  
"All right, mate," he said to Harry.   
  
Harry stared at Ginny who winked at him. Ron examined Ginny's desk.  
  
"You need to clean, Ginny," Ron said. "I mean, put your undergarments away at least." He  
  
held up a bra that hung from the desk.  
  
Ginny blushed.  
  
"I guess I'd be going. Let's all visit Fred and George today," Harry said. Ron nodded.  
  
Harry walked out of the room and went back to 36A. Hermione was sitting there, listening to  
  
Tonks in Lupin's bedrooms.  
  
"This is very amusing," she said. "She keeps saying things like- 'Oh yes, Remus!' and 'Right  
  
there!'"  
  
Harry sniggered. "People have gone crazy. Were all supposed to be scared of Voldemort  
  
coming back to power, but instead, people are having– let's just say-- sessions with one another,"  
  
Harry said.  
  
"Yeah... sessions in the room next door," Hermione laughed. "Do you want to get some  
  
coffee?"  
  
Harry and Hermione took off for the bar downstairs, which they always seemed to go to every  
  
morning. They were like a Muggle world Starbucks, which Hermione loved to drink at.   
  
They didn't visit Fred and George. They all delayed again. Instead, they packed up their stuff  
  
and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley led them to the new school by way of the stairs in the back of the building.  
  
Kids of all ages, dressed in cloaks, tried to file into the elevator, which had many disgruntled Ministry  
  
worked inside.  
  
"They need to take the stairs!" Mrs. Weasley said. "But then again, it's not that easy to  
  
levitate it down five flights or so."  
  
When at last they had reached the bottom of the stair case, they were greeted with two huge  
  
doors with gold letters on it that said Affotts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
"This is the main entrance kids," Mr. Weasley said. "We'll leave you here. Please feel free to  
  
visit us. I think you three are the only ones aloud to leave the school. No wait, Ginny and this boy  
  
named Nevpill and Lena are aloud to also."  
  
"Neville and Luna?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes... I remember. Your aloud to roam because you guys fought all those Death Eaters! I  
  
guess it's a treat from Dumbledore, not to mention, you three know about the Order."  
  
Harry and Ron looked excited. They bid ado and entered the hallway which was lined with  
  
torches that glared a misty red-orange glow like on Dumbledore's floor. Kids were all ready in the  
  
hallway, catching up with each other, trunks were left on the other side of the wall and into a  
  
courtyard of the sort with was set up like the Great Hall. It was square like the one at Hogwarts, but it  
  
had an enchanted ceiling that looked like the sky over the Ministry. Trees and grass were  
  
everywhere... birds roamed the area and benches were set up everywhere. Trunks were place  
  
haphazardly everywhere in the vicinity.  
  
"Where is Ginny?" Ron asked.  
  
"I think she is waiting for Luna to arrive, upstairs," Hermione answered as they pulled their  
  
trunks to a wall. They each put their wands in their robes and tied their cloaks up. When they entered  
  
the Great Hall, it was spectacular– it looked exactly like the one at Hogwarts. Candles floated in mid  
  
air giving off illuminated colors, anywhere from a a forest green to a gothic black.  
  
Students sat at every table, Slytherin at the west end, Ravenclaw on the east. There were no  
  
windows, unfortunately, because they were underground. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took a seat at  
  
the front of the Gryffindor table where Dean and Seamus already sat.  
  
"Do you know what's happened to Hogwarts?" Seamus said to Dean. "They say that an  
  
earthquake destroyed it!" Dean gasped in amazement. Ron laughed to himself.   
  
"It's going to be a lonely year for Quidditch," Harry said. "I mean, what are we to do about  
  
the team? We've lost five members! Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Fred, and George. Not to mention, Ginny  
  
got booted off and she's probably a keeper now, and were sure as hell going to replace the beaters."  
  
Ron nodded in agreement. "Who's the new captain?"  
  
"It would have to be a seventh year. But since we have four positions to fill, we can't just put  
  
in a seventh year who are playing on a team for their first time... they wouldn't be able to be captain.  
  
It would have to be you Harry... you've been on it for four years. Last year was different."  
  
"I suppose you lot will have to talk to McGonagall about it," Hermione interrupted.  
  
Ginny came in to the Great Hall with Luna Lovegod, a person Harry greatly admired since she  
  
shared some of the main views he did. Ginny escorted her to the Ravenclaw table and she waved  
  
good-bye to come and sit across from Harry at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey everyone," she said.   
  
"Hi Ginny," Hermione said and begun to talk to her. Harry was beginning to talk to Seamus,  
  
Dean, and Ron when a foot rubbed his leg.   
  
Harry let out a slight wheeze and kept talking. He thought it was Ginny's foot. He was quite  
  
correct, too. Her foot kept inching its way of his leg. Harry was breathing in rapidly at the time and  
  
Ron had taken a great deal of notice.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ron asked him. Harry nodded quickly. "Yes, I'm fine," he said.  
  
Ginny's foot continued to do so as Harry talked about Quidditch with the rest of the guys.  
  
Neville then came in about twenty minutes later and sat next to Dean.  
  
"My gram didn't know where to go! Then we finally found it and I thought I was in a dream.  
  
This is brilliant... the way they set it up..." Neville said as he looked around.  
  
The Great Hall continued to fill up with students. Teachers made their way to their seats from  
  
a back entrance that Harry had seen when the people were chosen from the Goblet of Fire to compete  
  
in The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Finally, Dumbledore, you was having a conversation with Professor  
  
Sinastra about the lining up of the planets every so-many years, stood up to give his beginning of  
  
year speech. He tapped his goblet with his spoon and everyone quieted down.  
  
"Welcome to another year at a new school. I think I should say the reason why we cannot go  
  
back to Hogwarts– Voldemort and his supporters have inhabited the hills by Hogsmeade. The village is  
  
empty and many people are dead. When the teachers were at Hogwarts, Dementors attacked the  
  
school, and kidnaped Professor Trelawney." All the students looked at her. She looked tired and weak  
  
but she smiled feebly and waved. "She is fine, so do not worry. We had to evacuate the school  
  
because Dementors might still be patrolling it. The Ministry built us this school instead. It is quite  
  
beautiful and is almost a replica of Hogwarts, so you find it easy to find classes. On your new  
  
schedules, though, there will be specific instructions to get to your classes. Roaming out of the school  
  
and to the Ministry is not permitted. Hogsmeade trips will be replaced with trips to Diagon Alley. I  
  
believe that is all."  
  
"Hem...hem..." came a familiar voice. Dumbledore smiled nastily. It was the first time Harry  
  
had seen him to such a thing.  
  
"And Professor Umbridge is back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. She is no longer The  
  
High Inquisitor, though..."  
  
She stood up to give a speech. Many of the students went back to talking to their friends like  
  
they did when they had arrived.  
  
"All of you will be safe this year under Affotts roof and the beloved Ministry's protection. If  
  
there is any disrespect towards me, actions will be taken including suspension from your Quidditch  
  
team... if you play on one–" Harry rolled his eyes. "Detentions with me." Harry rolled his eyes again.  
  
"Or a series of other things. Thank you."  
  
She sat down and Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"I think it is time to begin this well-prepared feast!" He raised his hands and brought them  
  
down. Barrels of food appeared out of nowhere on the table. Huge roasted chickens with whipped  
  
potatoes. Chocolate Frogs that were ribbiting in sterling gold bowls. There were cakes of coconut  
  
frosting and marble insides.  
  
Harry grabbed some smoked ham first and plopped a chocolate frog into his mouth after he  
  
had gotten the wizard card. The feast began and soon ended, but not before Ron was full to the  
  
extent, which wouldn't be for a while, as he had eaten three pieces of chicken and five slices of ham... 


	12. The Perfect Disaster

(A/N... I got a review that said chapter 9 wasn't working properly. I checked myself and it says web  
  
restricted on my computer. No idea why because there is nothing bad in it... chapters 10 and 11 are  
  
far worse. Well chapter twelve has MoRe ROMANCE! There is some foreshadowing in the beginning   
  
let's see if you can catch it. Ok start reading!)  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE  
  
The Perfect Disaster   
  
Everyone followed the new Head Girl and Head Boy to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Memorize the way to get to Gryffindor," the Head Girl, Katherine Kelriot. She was Erik  
  
Kelriot's daughter. He had led the forces at Hogsmeade. "Up this staircase next," she said. She was  
  
very attractive, Harry reckoned, but then shook this thought out of his head. Ginny was walking  
  
behind him talking to Hermione.  
  
The Head Boy's name was Mark Reminas. Hermione kept eyeing him and Harry could hear her  
  
say to Ginny, "God, look at that chest!"  
  
Ron seemed to have heard this also, because he laughed suddenly and then slapped a hand  
  
to his mouth.  
  
When they had reached the entrance to Gryffindor, which was in a hallway lined with lion  
  
sculptures of silver and bronze and torches giving off a brick red glow. Each house hallway had it's  
  
colors as the torches luminescence.  
  
"The password is 'Tea Leaves.' Memorize it," Mark said.   
  
The Fat Lady yawned and swung her portrait open to reveal a stone staircase leading up into  
  
a very spacious common room. Everyone filed in, one by one. Talking excitedly, many stood in a daze  
  
as they looked around the common room which had many couches by the fire... soft bean bags, and  
  
chairs, all the color red or gold. There were two large marble staircases leading up to the boys  
  
dormitories and the girl dormitories. In the far corner of the room were doors leading to showers and  
  
bathrooms. A welcoming fire burned in a fireplace which was against the wall near the sofas. Wooden  
  
tables were set up in many different places to do homework on. There were other areas were bean  
  
bags were set in a circle, perhaps to talk or to read. There were no windows, but long dark crimson  
  
curtains hung from the ceiling and were tied at the middle, just to billow down all the way to the floor.  
  
It did this on the other side too to reveal a magnificent portrait of a lion leaping into the air. Another  
  
fireplace was below this.  
  
"Once again," Ron said. "They sure went all out."  
  
He, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville ran up the staircase to the oak door that said 'SIXTH  
  
YEARS.'   
  
When they barged inside, there found a dormitory in the shape of a circle with five four poster  
  
beds arranged against the wall. The wall was painted brick red and there were chandeliers hanging  
  
down from the ceiling, their crystal gleaming lustrously. All of their trunks had been delivered next to  
  
their bedside tables which each had drawers in them and a clock on top. Their bed were draped in red  
  
and gold curtains. A walk-in closet was next to each bed.  
  
"Holy crap," Seamus said. "Look at this place!"  
  
When it was nearing eight o'clock, some kids were all ready heading off to bed for an early  
  
start the next day. Hermione, Ron, and Harry just sat near the fire, talking about the new school.  
  
"I wonder if this will be our permanent school?" Hermione said.  
  
"It probably won't be which is a shame. A restaurant and hotel above us for convenience and  
  
trips to Diagon Alley where there are over fifty shops! This place is much nicer than Hogwarts."  
  
Harry nodded and then tohught of something. "Did anyone see Hagrid?"  
  
"No..." Hermione said. "I wonder where he could be."  
  
"He's probably setting up his classroom, so he skipped the feast," Ron thought up. "Oh... I  
  
forgot to you all. Umbridge gave me one to two weeks detention because I was in Room 13A."  
  
Hermione broke into an outrage.  
  
"THAT ERG! I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO SAY WHAT SHE IS!"  
  
Harry pushed her into the bean bag and tried to calm her down.  
  
"This settles it," Hermione said simply. "She is trying to make sure no one finds those files.  
  
And she's punished you... what if she puts a memory charm on you? No that would wipe out your  
  
whole memory. Whatever the punishment is, you better tell us."  
  
Ron did not expect Hermione to start screaming at the top of her lungs. They talked for a long  
  
time more, almost until 11:00. Everyone had lingered off to their dormitories. Only Harry, Ron,  
  
Hermione, and Ginny were up. Ginny was reading a book near the fire.   
  
"Erg..." Hermione said, examining the time. "Time for bed." She got up and untied her cloak  
  
to take it off and carry it up to the girls bedrooms.  
  
"Yeah, me too... goodnight Harry," Ron said and he and Hermione parted at the staircases.  
  
Harry waited until he had heard two doors close and got up. Ginny slammed her book down. They  
  
turned to face each other and walked towards each other. Harry grabbed Ginny in his arms and  
  
kissed her.   
  
"Oh wait," Ginny said in-between kissing. "Some where pri vate!"  
  
Harry stopped kissing his girlfriend and eyed her sexily. She pointed to the girls bathroom.  
  
Harry took off in a run, hand-in-hand with Ginny. Her hair flew back as Harry kicked open the door to  
  
the bathroom.  
  
They looked around... everything had stalls with locks which was good. They didn't reach all  
  
the way down to the ground, so if anyone walked in, and saw two pairs of feet, they would get  
  
suspicious.  
  
"The shower," Ginny nodded. Harry agreed and they stepped inside and locked the door.  
  
Unfortunately, the water went on in the shower whenever someone was inside it. Whenever you  
  
stepped outside it, the shower would turn off.   
  
So when Ginny and Harry started going crazy, Harry kissing Ginny's neck in an almost biting  
  
way, and Ginny with her hands in Harry's hair, the shower turned on, drenching them in hot water.  
  
Ginny did not notice this however as she pushed Harry against the shower wall and began kissing him.  
  
Harry's hands strapped around Ginny's back. He brought one hand up and under the lower back area  
  
of her shirt.   
  
Ginny put her hands on Harry's waists, but she suddenly found the palms of her hands  
  
rubbing Harry's abs as he kept rubbing her back.  
  
Suddenly, spoiling all the fun, the bathroom door opened. Harry broke apart from Ginny and  
  
told her to stay quiet.   
  
"Hello?" a voice said.  
  
"Just someone taking a shower!" Ginny answered back. She kissed Harry on the neck as the  
  
person entered a stall. Harry was finding it very difficult to not grab Ginny and wrestle her to the  
  
ground for a little playfulness.  
  
Harry kissed her back. Ginny had a different idea though. She propped her leg up onto his  
  
waist.  
  
"Lift me up," she muttered. Harry understood her notion and lifted her other leg to his waist.  
  
She propelled herself up so that her face was directly across from Harry's. Ginny wasn't standing  
  
anymore, but instead had her legs wrapped around his middle. Harry held her up by holding on to the  
  
back of her firmly.  
  
The stall next to them flushed. The door opened next door and a girl exited to wash her  
  
hands. As soon as she had left, Ginny went back to Harry. She was moaning as he began to softly bite  
  
her top lip.  
  
"Oh my god, Harry..." Ginny said as she moaned. Harry stopped kissing her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That's means don't stop," she said. "Here, let me down."  
  
Harry let her down and she ran a hand through her soaked hair. She stared at Harry whose  
  
wet shirt was sinking into his chest. Ginny's shirt was also.   
  
"God, I love you," Ginny muttered. She walked towards Harry. She ran a hand under his shirt.  
  
Harry breathed in and closed his eyes.   
  
Ginny slowly took his shirt off and threw it down on the ground. Ginny ran a hand down his  
  
chest and Harry opened his eyes again. Next thing he knew, his hands we unbuckling her belt, but  
  
then he drew away.  
  
"What are we doing?" Harry said quickly as he backed off. Ginny looked at him, startled. "We  
  
can't do this. I mean... my shirt is off, your belt is off and your pants are unbuttoned. Did we honestly  
  
think we were going to... you know?"  
  
They examined each other for a minute. "I'm sorry," Harry said guiltily.  
  
Ginny looked at him. hugged him intimately. "I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm almost  
  
sixteen... but-- Why the hell would we do this?" Ginny asked herself. Harry kissed her on the forehead  
  
and reached down for his shirt.   
  
"I'm sorry Harry," Ginny said.  
  
"We need to do something else than just make out," Harry said as Ginny hugged him tighter.  
  
"Yes..." Ginny said.  
  
Harry's lifted her head up and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight," he said. Harry got out  
  
his wand and stepped out of the shower. He put his shirt back on, with much trouble.  
  
"Dry me," he said and all the water swept off him and vanished. Ginny stepped out of the  
  
shower and buttoned her jeans and put on her belt. Harry used the spell to dry her off.  
  
"Goodnight," Ginny said as held his hand.  
  
Together, they walked out of the bathroom which was filled with steam and walked through  
  
the common room. Harry hugged her at her staircase and watched her go up to her dormitory. And  
  
then, once Ginny had entered her room, Harry exited the area and found himself leaping onto his bed  
  
and drifting off into a sleep just as his clock struck 12:01AM.  
  
  
  
Harry awoke that morning by Ron's desperate attempts to get him up by shaking him. Harry  
  
thought he was being attacked, so he shot up and hit Ron with a pillow.  
  
"WERE LATE!" Ron yelled and threw the pillow back at Harry.   
  
"Oh, sorry Ron," Harry said. He grabbed his glasses. He jumped out of bed and hurriedly put  
  
on his Hogwarts robes.   
  
He followed Ron downstairs and found Hermione waiting for them.  
  
"Let's go!" she ushered and followed them out of the common room. Harry turned around as  
  
he was running and saw Ginny looking at him. Harry grinned.  
  
"Crap!" Ron said. "Does anyone remember where the Great Hall is?"  
  
"This way," Hermione remembered suddenly.  
  
They reached the Hall after a deal of yelling and bickering and found the tables already filled  
  
up almost. Dean and Seamus had saved them all a seat.   
  
"Here are your schedules," Dean said as they sat down. He passed them out to each of them.   
  
Ron had grabbed an omelet and was eating like he had one minute to live and there wasn't  
  
enough food on the table to fuel him. He opened his schedule and cursed.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, ashamed.  
  
"Oh bugger off," he said. "Look what we have. Potions first... erg like last year. Well then we  
  
have Transfiguration. That's okay. Divination next. And then... Quidditch class?"  
  
Harry's heart leapt. Ginny would be in that class.  
  
"I have Arithmacy while you have Divination," Hermione added. Harry studied his schedule.   
  
"The Quidditch class is from 6:00 at night to 8:00. Erg bad hours. If we have lot's of  
  
homework, than that interferes."  
  
"Use the homework agendas I bought you then! They are really useful!" Hermione suggested.  
  
Hermione was right, though. Harry got caught up on all his homework while using that gift from  
  
Hermione.   
  
Hermione helped herself to some buttered toast while Harry just drank some ice tea. Neville  
  
and Ginny came in later on and sat down and received their schedules. Neville groaned when he saw  
  
Potions.  
  
"A great way to start the week!" he said sarcastically.   
  
At the end of the table, Katherine and Mark were talking to each other. Harry ended up  
  
staring at her without knowing he was doing so.   
  
"Look how pretty she is," he thought to himself absent-mindedly. "NO! Bad Harry. Ginny is the  
  
one you love."  
  
It was getting harder and harder to control his thoughts which were raging from Ginny to  
  
another girl he hardly knew: Katherine. 


	13. Bathrooms, Boxers, and Big Confessions

AuThOr'S NOTE!!  
  
Woohooooo! Can you believe that Harry is falling for someone else!?! And I'M the only one that knows  
  
that happened... well at least for the next three chapters or so. I hoped you liked the last chapter. I  
  
bet you all thought they were going to commit in acts of rowdy love. Woah. I'm weird.   
  
In this chapter, there is a step by step walkthrough of the second day of school. This chapter will be  
  
very long. It might be longer than chapter 10 which was an amazing 3030 words. The part you really  
  
want to read will be the ending, but read the rest first, because much happens before then!  
  
Chapter 9 might be malfunctioning on some of your computers. If so, please review and tell me so. I  
  
will leave a summary of the chapter in my next writing!   
  
In response to the review asking about Quidditch– Harry got back on the team, and you'll find out  
  
how, Ginny is trying out for Chaser. SORRY I messed that up before. I put Keeper instead. Harry is  
  
Seeker. Ron is Keeper. They want the beaters off the team. Don't worry! It will all get explained.  
  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
  
SIX O'CLOCK QUIDDITCH CLASS  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione had their quick breakfast and ran out the Great Hall to find the  
  
Potion's classroom. There were directions on their schedules, and if it wasn't for the directions, the trio  
  
would have been lost in a heartbeat.   
  
Turning past the artificial courtyard, they took off to a staircase that led up to another floor.  
  
Students were examining their schedules to see if they could find their classes without much effort.  
  
"It says go to your east," Ron said. "Where is east?" he asked looking around as he stood at  
  
the crossroads of four different hallways.  
  
"Point me," Harry said and his wand flung to the right. "That's north. This way is east!" They  
  
took off down an eerie corridor that started looking like the dungeons. Eventually, they found a group  
  
of Ravenclaws talking amongst themselves. Cho Chang was one of them.  
  
"Potions with the 7th years?" Hermione asked. "That's odd."  
  
Cho eyed Harry and smiled. Harry shook his head as a mutual hello and stopped in his walk.  
  
"So, Hermione. You find that Mark dude hot?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione blushed. "Shut up Ron," she growled. Harry snickered.   
  
"I don't want to go to this Quidditch class tonight," Ron complained. "I wonder who is teaching  
  
it?"  
  
"I have no earthly idea..." Harry said as he tried to think of this. "As long as it isn't Umbridge!"  
  
"How did you get back on the Quidditch team? Hermione asked as she adjusted her book bag.  
  
"Long story short– Angelina sent me an owl saying that I was back on the team after  
  
negotiations between Umbridge and Dumbledore. Since, Umbridge is not the High Inquisitor anymore,  
  
Dumbledore put me back on the team. Now I don't know what the hell is going on. We need to get  
  
more players on the team."  
  
Ron agreed. "This is true. We'll see how this all pans out tonight."  
  
At that moment, Snape walked out of his classroom, his black cloak flying swiftly into the air.   
  
"In," he said nastily and closed the door behind the last Ravenclaw. Hermione, Ron, and Harry  
  
took a seat in the second row of cauldrons.   
  
Snape took a seat behind his desk and clapped his hands. An agenda appeared on the board  
  
in blue chalk. It said: Today's Classwork- The WolfGang Potion.  
  
"When this potion is drunk, the person will become invisible and be able to be invisible for as  
  
long as they like. This is like an Invisibility Cloak... but the potion is banned from use in the Wizarding  
  
World. It can only be used in emergency. We are learning it as part of your N.E.W.T.S. testing.  
  
Hopefully, some of you," he sneered at Harry and Neville, "will be able to pass the Potions part of the  
  
testing next year... Exceeds Expectation will not do you any good."  
  
Harry looked at Ron who looked very pale. Harry suspected he had scored low in Potions on  
  
his O.W.L.S.  
  
"The instructions are on the board. The ingredients are next your cauldron," Snape said and  
  
he waved his wand. Over ten long instructions appeared in small lettering on the board.  
  
"Oh shit," Ron muttered. "Look at this. I can't even read it!"  
  
"I'll read the directions to you Ron... you poor helpless soul," Hermione said to him snottily.  
  
Harry held back a laugh as he added one tablespoon of Erline Essence. It smelled very  
  
wonderful... almost like your in love– which doesn't have a scent...  
  
Harry slapped himself and poured the Essence in. Ron was having the same problem Harry  
  
had and was swaying back and forth and trying to kiss Hermione.   
  
"Get away!" she snapped and pushed him. He fell into Harry.  
  
"Mommy?" he asked.   
  
"Weasley!" Snape yelled from his front desk. "Get up!"  
  
Ron shot up, as if he had awoken from a daze.  
  
Harry's potion was brewing a magenta color as it let off smoke. The air smelled of perfume,  
  
which was probably the Erline Essence going into full throttle.  
  
A few minutes passed. Ron's potion was a very dirty looking brown. Hermione's was the same  
  
color as Harry's. He thought he had done it right since Hermione had the same results as him.  
  
Snape stood up. "Use your ladle to fill up your jar," he instructed. "Then put your name on it  
  
in permanent marker and bring it up to me... same routine as last year."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron did so. Ron looked like he was about to throw up when he saw that  
  
mostly everyone's potion was magenta.  
  
When Ron reached Snape's desk, Ron looked prepared to take Snape's annoying comments.  
  
"It looks like you pooped in this jar, Weasley," he said and some of the kids laughed.   
  
Harry and Hermione saw the fury rise in themselves as they witnessed Ron being bashed by a  
  
teacher.  
  
"Shut up Snape," Hermione mumbled.  
  
"What was that, Miss Granger?" he asked as he made a gesture with his hands for Ron to  
  
move.  
  
"I said..." she hesitated. "Shut up."  
  
"Well... talking back to a instructor, are we now? I believe there are no points for Gryffindor  
  
are there? Well, let's see... about you all start off with negative... twenty– no make it forty house  
  
points."  
  
The Gryffindors groaned and avoided Hermione the rest of the day. She looked very livid, like  
  
she was about to throw up over anyone who passed her.  
  
"It's FINE, Hermione," Ron reassured her.  
  
"I've never lost that much for the house before!" Hermione exclaimed and began to cry.  
  
Harry noticed that Ginny was talking to Luna and a black girl in the courtyard.  
  
"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back," Harry said.  
  
"I'll try and calm her down," Ron said as they took off for Transfiguration. Harry nodded and  
  
took off to the courtyard. Ginny saw him and excused herself from her friends who started talking  
  
without her.   
  
She walked over slowly to Harry. He lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her next to a tree.  
  
He leaned her against it.   
  
"All you all right?" Harry asked her.  
  
Ginny didn't make eye contact with him. "I'm just... well... I didn't think you felt the same  
  
about me since last night."  
  
Harry smiled sweetly and lifted her head up. "Now why would you think that?"  
  
Ginny grinned slightly and kissed him. After a few seconds, they separated.  
  
"How has your day been?" Harry asked her.  
  
"History of Magic. Lord– could Binns get any duller? I would rather watch two woman wrestle  
  
each other in mud and BELIEVE ME, I do not support that."  
  
Harry laughed. "I have to get on to Transfiguration. I'll see you tonight?"  
  
Ginny nodded. Harry was beginning to walk away when Ginny grabbed his hand, which pulled  
  
Harry back to her.   
  
They were very close together, closer than ever before.  
  
"I love you," she said.  
  
Harry stared at her motionlessly. Ginny was waiting for something... Harry knew it. He knew  
  
what to say. They stood their embarrassingly.   
  
"I lurve you too," Harry said and then he noticed he had said 'love' wrong.  
  
Ginny eyed him and kissed him gently. Harry closed his eyes. Then he spoke, "I mean... I love  
  
you too."  
  
Ginny giggled and let Harry run off to class which was just down the hall. He was just in time,  
  
because everyone had taken their seats. Hermione was wailing now and Professor McGonagall was  
  
giving her a motivational talk.  
  
"It is just forty points, Miss Granger. Potter here has lost fifty," she said, putting him on the  
  
spotlight. Harry uttered a thank you.  
  
"BUT I MOUTHED OFF TO A TEACHER!" Hermione howled as water dripped from her eyes and  
  
dropped onto the table she was sitting at with Ron. Harry took the seat next to her.  
  
"If you be quiet Hermione, I will–" he whispered something in her ear.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she screamed in delight. "THANK YOU!"  
  
No one else said anything. Professor McGonagall, looking utterly perplexed, returned to her  
  
seat with a slight frown on her face. Hermione was rocking from side to side in her seat.   
  
"Today we will learn much more advanced Transfiguration. Many of the lessons I have planned  
  
are required to know for your N.E.W.T.S. next year."  
  
Hermione was tilting so much, that she knocked Ron a few inches off his seat.  
  
"We will be learning how to turn a simple book, as you have placed next to you, into a  
  
flamingo. Mind you, sometimes the spells go wrong... and they end up talking."  
  
Some students started talking jubilantly about this.  
  
"Now, watch me," Professor McGonagall said. "You will need to say, 'TEAMINGO!'"  
  
Her book grew very large suddenly and turned pink. Two legs popped out of the bottom and  
  
the rigid edges of the book turned into the round body of a pink flamingo who jumped off her desk  
  
and roamed around the classroom. "Now you try."  
  
Hermione grabbed her wand. "TEAMINGO!" Her book instantly transformed into the exotic  
  
bird.  
  
"Well done!" Professor McGonagall said. "FORTY points to Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione grinned... she had gained all of her lost points back.  
  
Harry said the spell and watched as his book turned into a blue flamingo.   
  
"Yes! I almost did it!" Harry yelled.   
  
"Hello there chap!" someone said. Harry looked at the bird and gaped. He was smoking a  
  
cigarette with his wing and was talking.  
  
"Would you fancy some popcorn?"  
  
"That's fine... thank you," Harry said, very frightened that a flamingo was smoking.  
  
"Ohh! I want popcorn!" Ron butt in.  
  
"Sure thing!" the flamingo said and put out his cigarette on the desk. It made a burn in the  
  
wood. All of a sudden, the bird starting cawing a mating call.  
  
"No!" Professor McGonagall yelled when she noticed what was happening. It was to late  
  
though, because many pops were echoing throughout the room. Everyone looked up when they felt  
  
something slick hitting their heads. There was thick cloud of popcorn over the classroom, and butter  
  
was dropping down onto everyone's cloaks.  
  
"Popcorn it is!" the flamingo said joyfully and every kernel of popcorn dropped onto the  
  
classroom.   
  
"AWESOME!" Seamus yelled as he grabbed some to eat.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Hermione said and grabbed her flamingo in her arms before it got smothered to  
  
death by the popcorn. Ron leaped over Harry to grab some popocorn.  
  
"GET UP!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "CLEANICIO!"   
  
All the popcorn vanished in a loud bang. The floor was coated in butter. Harry's hair was full of  
  
it.  
  
"Ewww!!!" Lavender squealed as the flamingo jumped on her desk and pooped. She got up  
  
and ran after the blue flamingo who was running around the room laughing. "You stupid flamingo!"  
  
He suddenly disappeared too. The class turned to look at Professor McGonagall who had her  
  
wand raised. "THIS is what I meant by doing the spell properly. At least it wasn't as bad as when the  
  
flamingo asked if anyone wanted water and flooded the classroom. We almost all drowned!"  
  
Harry and Ron said good-bye to Hermione as they headed up to Divination. They didn't know  
  
who their teacher would be. Ron was hoping it would be Professor Trelawney instead of the crazy The  
  
centaur.   
  
When they reached the classroom, they found that they were with the Slytherins.  
  
Draco Malfoy was with his gang and flicked off Harry when he neared.  
  
"Hey Pottass... put my father in jail? Well he's out now!" Pansy Parkinson laughed and Draco's  
  
smart remark.  
  
"Har har Malfoy. No more money to keep you happy?" Harry shot back. Most of the  
  
Gryffindor's laughed. Ron's was the loudest though and it seemed a bit forced.   
  
A ladder shot down from the ceiling, which was a shield so no one attacked the other side.  
  
Everyone climbed up and found the classroom like it was when Professor Trelawney had been  
  
professor. In fact, it was exactly the same with a burning fireplace, bean bags around circular, low  
  
tables and a stench of heavy perfume. Harry and Ron sat down near a bookcase full of teacups and  
  
books.  
  
A figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"I am back!" a familiar voice rang. It belonged to the much looney Professor Trelawney. "That  
  
centaur went back to The Forbidden Forest. He couldn't stand being away from family. How sweet,  
  
they took him back in, you know? Well, anyhow... welcome back. Today, we will be learning more  
  
about palm reading... one of the most advanced works of Divination."  
  
After Ron predicted that Harry would become gay and have a relationship with Trelawney's  
  
brother, it was nearly time to go. Harry foretold that Ron would commit incest with his cousin.  
  
They packed up their book bags by putting away the interesting book, Using Palm Reading to  
  
Tell of the Past, Present, and Future. Divination was the last class for many that day, but Harry and  
  
Ron had a Qudditch class that night. They met up with Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Divination had lasted a very tiresome two hours and Harry had gone upstairs to get changed.  
  
Someone stopped him along the way.  
  
"Hello Harry," Katherin Kelriot said. "Have you had a good day?"  
  
She had never talked to Harry before. "Yes... quite good," Harry said.   
  
"I hope to audition for the Quidditch team. If you could ever show me some moves, it would  
  
be great."  
  
Harry nodded. "I would love you."  
  
"Excuse me?" she said with a strange look on her face.  
  
"I mean, I would love to... teach you some moves. Anytime," Harry made up for.  
  
Katherine smiled invitingly as she turned away and her short skirt swayed. Harry would just  
  
love to hold her hand... He slapped himself again. He proceeded upstairs to get changed. No one was  
  
in the dormitory, so Harry didn't need to get changed in his spacious closet. He took off his vest and  
  
unbuttoned his white shirt underneath. He untucked it and hung it up. He searched for a shirt, but  
  
was disrupted when the door to the dormitory opened and then closed. Ginny emerged at his  
  
doorway.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry said. "You can't be in here... wait, let me put a shirt on."  
  
Ginny walked over to him. "That's fine. I like you without out a chest on." She walked over a  
  
placed a hand on his stomach. "I just need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, shoot," Harry said.  
  
"Do you think I have a good shot at becoming a Chaser?"  
  
"I've never seen you play, sweetheart," Harry said to her.  
  
"Well... okay then, I'll leave you to change," she said and kissed Harry on the cheek and  
  
walked out of the room. Harry was changing out of his pants when Hermione walked back in. She  
  
stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Oh... my... I'm sorry Harry," she said and closed her eyes. Harry grabbed his pants to hold in  
  
front of his boxers.  
  
"You can look," Harry assured her. "What did you need?"  
  
"I just wanted to know... do you want to walk to the class with me?" Ginny said, biting her lip.  
  
"I hope Ron lets me," Harry laughed. "But yeah, of course I will."  
  
Ginny nodded quickly and looked at his closet. "Wear this," she said and threw a tight tee at  
  
him that said Quidditch on it. "Oh," she turned again. "Don't be afraid to show off those boxers...  
  
cutie."   
  
Harry just wanted to tackle her at that moment and let everything loose. He wanted her so  
  
badly– and not just to kiss her...  
  
Six o'clock approached steadily and Harry came down dressed almost exactly the same as he  
  
had at the Ministry that one day.   
  
Ron was waiting for him at the staircase. "Are you ready?" he asked and looked at his watch  
  
while clutching his schedule.  
  
"I promised Ginny I would accompany her to class... to catch up, you know?" Harry broke the  
  
news to Ron.  
  
"Oh good! I need to take a much needed bathroom break," Ron gave out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Why not use the bathrooms in here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't feel like it," Ron answered and took off running for the portrait hole, clutching his  
  
behind. Ginny was standing near a table, tying her hair into a ponytail. She looked better than ever  
  
with some sports pants on and a tight dark blue halter top.   
  
"Ready?" she asked. Harry nodded and waved good-bye to Hermione, Neville, Dean, and  
  
Seamus. When they got outside the common room, Ginny clutched his hand.   
  
"You look amazing," he said to Ginny.   
  
"Why thank you," she said. "Just trying to impress you."  
  
Harry stopped. "You will never need to impress me."  
  
Ginny's cheeks crimsoned.   
  
They walked a bit more when Harry asked a question. "Do you think we should tell anyone  
  
that we going out?"  
  
"Oh I dunno..." Ginny said. "I think it keeps it more mysterious if we don't, but we will need to  
  
soon."  
  
They reached the classroom where the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch team were  
  
gathered.   
  
Cho Chang stood there talking to Roger Davies who was in his seventh year and very  
  
muscular looking. Cho Chang noticed Harry and excused herself to talk to him. Ginny knew that Harry  
  
had used to liked Cho Chang, but Ginny did not show signs of jealousy.  
  
"Hi Harry!" Cho Chang said and smiled. "I can't believe they are paring the Quidditch teams!  
  
As long as it isn't Slytherin! Oh, how are you Ginny? Are you trying for a new place on the team now?"  
  
"Oh yes... I hope to be Chaser. We will see though, We barely have a team." She pointed to  
  
two beaters who were analyzing their hands. "They don't count," Ginny laughed.  
  
Ron came hurrying up to them. "I forgot to tell you Harry! Did you hear what happened to  
  
Hermione?"  
  
"No, what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Remember when I whispered into her ear during Transfiguration? Well, I told her if she would  
  
quiet down, I would ask that Mark guy if he thought she was attractive. So I did... and he said yes!"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Maybe a new couple to add to the list!"   
  
Ron looked stupefied. "Are there couples already?"  
  
"Erm, no–" Ginny said quickly.  
  
The doors finally opened to the classroom and Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch were  
  
inside.  
  
"Take a seat," Madam Hooch instructed. Everyone sat down... Harry next to Ginny. Ginny next  
  
to Cho Chang... Cho Chang next to Ron. "Let's get started, very quickly. We have much to learn.  
  
Since the Quidditch Field is being built, we will be learning some fundamentals for the game... some  
  
spells to help you out, and tips on playing. Professor McGonagall is the Gryffindor House Head and is  
  
very passionate about this sport."  
  
They were starting with tips on how to play the game. The class was very active and everyone  
  
participated. Harry and Cho Chang gave a lot of tips on eying the Snitch... all of which were praised  
  
by Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall. They had to report back there on Friday to learn about  
  
spells to help increase their game, which "DID NOT MEAN STEROIDS!" according to Madam Hooch.   
  
Everyone left the class, talking eagerly. Students were still in the hallway, roaming and  
  
conversing with others. Nearly Headless Nick was talking to Colin Creevey.  
  
When the Gryffindors reached the common room, everyone plopped down on couchs to relax.  
  
Harry entered the bathroom and looked for unlocked stalls. He found one at the end and opened in.  
  
He gasped.  
  
"HERMIONE!?" Harry yelled and looked who was beside her. "MARK!?" They were interlocked.  
  
Hermione was grabbing Mark's bosom as he kissed her neck wildly.  
  
Hermione kicked the door closed and locked it  
  
Harry turned around and smiled.   
  
"Hoooooolllyy Shit," he said simply and left the restroom to go upstairs. He said good-night to  
  
Ron and Ginny and the rest of his friends.   
  
As he changed near his bed, the door opened and Ginny appeared again.   
  
"I should not be sneaking up the boy's staircase... but it leads to the girls so I have an  
  
excuse," Ginny said. Harry laughed and sat on the edge of his bed. He was tying the tie on his  
  
sleeping bottoms when Ginny told him something he was most anxious to hear.  
  
"Your going to get what you want Harry Potter... because I can't resist you."  
  
"What do you mean, Ginny?"  
  
"You will know what I mean," she said and stroked his waist. Her hand came awfully close to a  
  
different region.  
  
"Sweet dreams," she said. Harry grinned and got into bed. He couldn't believe he had a  
  
girlfriend who was simply amazing. Unfortunately, images of Katherine kept popping to his head. He  
  
wanted them to stop! Cho Chang was also on his mind. He didn't know why. Harry wasn't really fond  
  
of her anymore. He placed his glasses next to his clock. Then he began to think– if Ginny meant what  
  
Harry thought she meant... which was sex... were they to young? Ginny wasn't even sixteen yet.  
  
There had only been dating for two weeks. This couldn't go so fast. It was only the second day of  
  
school, after all.  
  
The rest of the guys came in shortly after and sank into their cozy beds. Ron began to talk.  
  
"Is Harry asleep?" Ron asked aloud. Harry pretended to snore.   
  
"He's out," Seamus said.   
  
"I don't want him to know this... but– you see– I went out with Hermione over the summer.  
  
Then we broke up. Now she likes that Mark guy. The Head Boy, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, continue," Dean said.   
  
"Well– okay. I don't think I'm over Hermione."  
  
Harry's eyes shot open.  
  
"Woah," Neville said. "You better tell her before she gets involved with this Mark guy.  
  
Harry knew that Hermione would not be please if Ron came up to her saying that he liked her  
  
again, especially since Harry had just seen her making out with mark in the boys bathroom. Ron  
  
would be heart broken if Hermione just rejected him. He wanted to say something... but he couldn't.  
  
Harry didn't know why... but he couldn't.  
  
He began to sink into a deep sleep thinking about Ginny's appeal and Ron's major decision.  
  
The school was definitely more different since they were all older. They had relationships– other  
  
priorities. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to make out with Ginny everyday. She had seen him naked  
  
except in boxers! He didn't want to think about this. He loved Ginny. He just thought they were going  
  
too fast. But they were older. Maybe people were supposed to go faster. Harry was to confused  
  
though. He needed help. And fast. He would have to tell someone. He would have to ask for  
  
assistance from two people who knew about this subject best: Fred and George Weasley. 


	14. Ron's Painful Punishment

(A note from me!  
  
God I hope you all liked the last chapter. 6 pages is not easy to write, especially when you  
  
have to correct mistakes that you mad ein previous chapters. Sorry for the typos btw! I'll end up  
  
reuploading some of these chapters again... maybe. Well if I have over six hours of time to write two  
  
chapters in a day, then I can correct and upload :)  
  
Things are starting to get good and you might have caught some foreshadowing from Ginny.  
  
God... if I write that chapter, I won't know what to do. Er... ya. Anyhow, the rest of this story is going  
  
to go muchos muchos fast. I'm only going to highlight on the big things. We still have a lot more to  
  
go. (The Quidditch Stadium, Detention with Umbrdige, Her Betrayal, The War, Quidditch Games,  
  
Katherine and Harry– yes I know, he better not cheat!, Talking with Fred and George, Ron confessing  
  
his ultimate love for Hermione, and MUCH more. So read chapter 14!!)  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
Ron's Painful Punishment  
  
Ron was walking to the Great Hall to get some breakfast the next morning, when an overly  
  
large elephant stopped him.  
  
"Weasley."  
  
"Yes Professor Umbridge?" Ron asked sweetly.  
  
"Do you remember that you had two weeks detention with me starting yesterday?"  
  
Ron's face frowned. "I'm sorry, I forgot."  
  
"Three weeks," she said. "You will miss your Quidditch Lessons. Six o'clock to Seven o'clock."  
  
Professor Umbrdige strode off, her black shawl flying behind her. Ron sighed and walked into  
  
the hall where he saw Harry and Hermione all ready there. He took a seat next to Harry.  
  
"Three weeks detention with Umbridge because I forgot to show up the last two night," Ron  
  
said as he snatched the pumpkin juice contained and filled his cup angrily.  
  
"Well, what did you expect, Ron?" Hermione asked as she ate a piece of bacon.  
  
"Oh bugger off Miss Perfect," Ron said furiously. Hermione looked hurt.  
  
"Just because it's your fault for doing something, doesn't mean to have to yell at me!"  
  
"OKAY, shut up, BOTH OF YOU! I'm not having a fight start during breakfast when everyone is  
  
cranky," Harry said put a hand on Ron's chest to hold him back from attacking Hermione and another  
  
hand towards Hermione to prevent her from stabbing him with her fork. If Ron still liked her, then  
  
why did he act like that?  
  
"I'm going to sit with Mark," Hermione said and grabbed her plate and flung her bag over her  
  
shoulder. He took a seat down at the end of the table where Mark kissed her on the cheek and  
  
Katherine welcomed her.  
  
"Anyhow, about the detention," Ron said. "Should I tell Umbridge I know what she's doing?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No... no... Erg, now that you mentioned her, I'm thinking about Sirius.  
  
What if she did frame him?"  
  
"All the clues add up to that, don't they?" Ron asked.  
  
"I guess so. She was Minister of Magic the year Sirius was accused of killing everyone. She  
  
HAD to have changed the files that were forwarded to her to say killed by Sirius Black."   
  
"But why would she frame him?" Harry asked. "We need to tell Dumbledore as soon as we get  
  
more information. Try and get some out of her tonight."  
  
Harry and Ron took off to Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione had stayed behind with her  
  
Mark.  
  
The doors had already opened and many of the kids were filing inside.   
  
"Great," Ron said. "Slytherins like always."  
  
Hagrid stood at his desk . He had shaved his beard and had tidied up his hair. Ron clapped at  
  
this new look and Harry shook his head in agreement.   
  
"Sit down boys..." he said. "Than' you for tha complimen'."  
  
When everyone had seated, the classroom doors shut. Hermione had taken a seat away from  
  
Ron who looked menacingly at her.  
  
"Welcome back everyone! Were goin' ter study smaller creatures until we can get lessons  
  
outside. So terday, we gonna learn about Puffskeins!"  
  
Lavender and Parvati squealed. "I LOVE PUFFSKEINS!"  
  
"Remember, Fred used ours for Quidditch practice. The stupid bloke–"  
  
Hagrid opened a door and walked into another room. He came out holding three or four  
  
cages. Round, cuddly animals were inside humming. The had custard-colored fur.  
  
"I'll hand one out ter all of ya. Our assignment fer the week is ta care after your Puffskein. It's  
  
a baby righ' now, but if you play with it an' feed it, it should grow abou' five, mayba' six inches more."  
  
Hagrid walked around the classroom hanging Puffskeins to each kid. Draco Malfoy started  
  
poking his and the Puffskein started growling at him.  
  
"Don' harass the animals please... you migh' get hurt," Hagrid said, eying Draco.  
  
"These are cute," Harry said, petting his.  
  
"Food for your animal will be on my desk... please do not overfeed or hurt them."  
  
"What if they die?" Ron asked.  
  
"They won't... probably when their hungry, they stick their tongue out right? That's what I  
  
remember reading in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them," Harry said.  
  
Everyone was having a fun time running around the room, chasing their Puffskeins. Ron's  
  
stomach lurched when he saw a horrible sight.   
  
"Look Harry," Ron said and pointed to a corner where Draco, Goyle, and Crabbe were banging  
  
their Puffskeins together and hitting them forcefully.  
  
"That is it. I have had enough of that bitch, Malfoy," Ron said and patted his Puffskein onit's  
  
head. It started to pant. Ron got out of his seat and walked over to Malfoy who was smacking the  
  
Puffskein in the face.   
  
"Hey MALFOY!" Ron said as he approached him.  
  
"What do YOU want," Draco said scornfully.  
  
"This!" Ron said and grabbed Draco's shirt collar and punched him right in the nose.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Draco screamed as he held his nose.  
  
"DON'T HIT THE PUFFSKEINS!"  
  
Ron grabbed each of them who started to lick him for rescuing them. He raised a fist at  
  
Crabbe and Goyle who jumped up to defend their leader, but they cowered away at the sight of his  
  
anger.  
  
Hagrid looked at Ron amazingly.  
  
"Um... um... thirty points to Gryffindor," he said and all the Gryffindors gasped. No teacher  
  
had ever given points for PUNCHING someone before. Hermione smiled at Ron as he passed by with  
  
three more Puffskeins in his hand.  
  
The class ended and Draco and his fellow Slytherins were eager to beat the crap out of  
  
anyone who laughed at them because Ron had punched Draco. It was extremely halarious and Ron  
  
now had four Puffskeins to care for. If all of them turned out healthy, Hagrid said that Ron would  
  
receive fifty house points.   
  
The rest of their classes that day were very boring. History of Magic and Charms, where  
  
Professor Flitwick explained what N.E.W.T.S. were. Harry found himself dozing into a sleep during  
  
that class. Hermione was now talking to them, she thought it was very courageous what Ron did.  
  
They had Astronomy that night at nine o'clock. Harry was going to go visit Fred and George during  
  
dinner which had already started.  
  
"I'm going to go up to the restaurant," Harry said and split up with Ron and Hermione to run  
  
to the staircase at the end of the hall. He ran up almost ten flights of stairs and reached the top  
  
where he opened two big oak doors.  
  
He exited and found that many people were not in the lobby and eating at the restaurant on  
  
the floor below. He found the hotel and told the receptionist who he wanted to see. The man dug out  
  
Harry's picture to okay him and told him the room number again.  
  
Harry ran up and got into the elevator. He had forty-five minutes, but he had a feeling this  
  
would take a while. Room 45, 3rd floor. He dashed to the suite and pounded on the door. Fred  
  
answered it.  
  
"HARRY!" he called out. "Nice to see you, chap!" George came to the door and smiled.  
  
"Come inside," George said. "I'll fix you some coffee."  
  
Harry nodded. "I have a question for you two. You understand girls, right?"  
  
"Understand them! My god, we practically are them!" Fred said and George looked at him  
  
weirdly.  
  
Harry sat down on the sofa. "Okay. All I want to know is, when your in a relationship with  
  
someone at my age, how fast do you take it?"  
  
"Well... remember Alicia, Fred? George asked. "How fast did you guys take it?"  
  
"Pretty fast... I mean we didn't start making out until our third, fourth week of dating. Why?"  
  
"Because everyone who is dating now... they are making out on the first day. I mean, it's a bit  
  
fast!"  
  
George shook his head as he brewed some java. "Too fast indeed. You guys have until June to  
  
be intimate. Just wait a bit."  
  
"Are you going out with someone, Harry?" Fred asked.  
  
"Okay... please don't yell at me when I tell you."  
  
"Why would we?" George laughed as he handed Harry his coffee.  
  
"Because I'm going out with Ginny."  
  
Fred screamed like a girl and George spit coffee all over Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Harry yelled over their commotion but they were too busy singing.  
  
"GINNY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! GINNY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" then they shifted moods and  
  
advanced on Harry. "If you knock her up, you'll be dead– GINNY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"  
  
"Don't tell okay?" Harry asked. Fred and George nodded. "I have to go. I need to get back to  
  
eat a bit of dinner. Thanks for the advice..."  
  
Harry left their room and found himself back at Affotts in no time at all. He went to get a quick  
  
dinner and found that Hermione and Ron were gone. He couldn't be telling her, could he? Ginny was  
  
at the table.  
  
"Ginny! Quick, where are Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"In the courtyard, Harry, Ron said he needed to talk to her," Ginny said. Harry grabbed her  
  
up and kissed her in front of everyone.   
  
"AND I DON'T CARE WHO SAW THAT!" Harry yelled ecstatically and Katherine jumped up in  
  
rage for some reason. Harry ran off leaving Ginny standing in the middle of the hall, touching her lips  
  
gently with her finger.  
  
Harry ran to the courtyard and grabbed Ron.  
  
"GET OVER HERE!" Harry said urgently. Hermione looked taken aback. Harry dragged him  
  
over to a tree like the time with Ginny.  
  
"Don't tell her," Harry said, "that you like her."  
  
Ron looked very angry. "How do you know?!" he whispered.  
  
"I wasn't sleeping," Harry said. "I'm sorry Ron. She's going out with Mark. Don't ruin it."  
  
"Oh fuck off," Ron said. "I'll do what I want." Ron shoved Harry out of the way but Harry ran  
  
and tackled Ron.   
  
"Don't do it!" Harry said in his ear. Ron flung his elbow back and it jabbed Harry in the  
  
stomach.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled as he was being fought by Harry. "I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. Ron looked back and gasped. Mark had apparently seen her in the  
  
courtyard and went to see her. Mark had his hands around her waist.  
  
She just looked down and slapped Mark's hands away. She walked out of the courtyard and  
  
never came back.  
  
It was detention with Umbridge, and Ron had made the biggest mistake of his life. Why  
  
couldn't he have listened to Harry? He knocked on Umbridge's door.  
  
"Come in," boomed a voice. Ron entered office which was full of pink shawls drape around  
  
large shelves with china plates on them. Her desk had sculptures of pink bunnies on it. "Sit," she said.  
  
Ron obeyed her.  
  
"I hear," she grinned toothily, "that you punched Draco Malfoy in the face in Care of Magical  
  
Creatures–"  
  
"He deserved it!" Ron said.  
  
"Physical abuse is not permitted in Affotts... maybe you should experience the pain he did."  
  
She raised her wand. Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"What are you doing?" he said nervously.   
  
"Giving you pain... to start off the detention." She raised her wand higher and pointed it right  
  
at Ron's heart. "CRUCIO!"  
  
Ron screamed horrendously and shook uncontrollably in his chair. His eyes darted to the back  
  
of his head. Professor Umbridge laughed viciously and said the curse again.  
  
"STOPPPPP!" Ron screamed as he spit blood out of his mouth. Umbridge lowered her wand.  
  
Ron stopped shaking. He was very cold and felt sick. He bent over suddenly and vomited all over the  
  
floor.  
  
"You will clean that up," Professor Umbridge said and turned around to get him a scrubbing  
  
utensil and a bucket. She filled it up with water using magic.  
  
"You will have much fun in detention Mr. Weasley..." Umbridge laughed as Ron tried to clean  
  
the floor but kept collapsing every time he had a sharp pain run through his body.  
  
Harry was talking to Hermione in the common room about Ron.  
  
"Don't ignore him Hermione... please? For me?" Harry said. She shook her head.   
  
"I just hate that he did that. He knows I like Mark. It's like he wants me to like him again and  
  
I won't EVER."  
  
Ginny was sitting next to them... he felt a tug at his cloak and he turned around. Ron had  
  
entered the common room. His front shirt was full of blood and vomit.  
  
"Umbridge," he said weakly.  
  
"Oh my God, Ron!" Hermione screamed and went to help him, but Ron fainted.  
  
Harry and Ginny got up to go over to him.   
  
"He's conscience... I think he's passed out," Harry said as he examined Ron's pulse. "What did  
  
Umbridge do to him?" Harry said fearfully.  
  
"Get McGonagall... someone!" Ginny yelled to the common room. A small group of people  
  
raced of the room to find their Head of House. Katherine and Mark came over with a cloth to wipe off  
  
the mess on his shirt.  
  
"We have to tell Dumbledore, Harry," Hermione said. "She's tortured Ron." 


	15. A Betrayal in the Ministry

(Author's Note!!  
  
Booyah! I just saw Legally Blonde again… and then I thought of the new series coming to Fox called  
  
Miss Match and then I thought—why not do a cross between them? An attorney who sets up people  
  
while looking for love! It's a work in progress. I will also be doing a story after I finish this one… I  
  
have, let's say about twenty chapters left to write. If any of you want to know if I am writing a book  
  
seven, sorry to disappoint you, but I probably won't. It is very hard work to maintain this one. But  
  
you never know!   
  
I've reached a milestone! CHAPTER 15! Umbridge has tortured Ron… Harry wanted to kill her,  
  
Hermione wants to tell Dumbledore. What does the future hold in store? This will be a very fast-paced  
  
chapter because….. the war is starting!  
  
Thanks to everyone who is reviewing ESPECIALLY the person said I wrote better than JK Rowling! Hehe)  
  
**************************************  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
  
A Betrayal in the Ministry  
  
Ron awoke in the Hospital Wing, feeling feverish and ill. Hermione was sitting at the edge of his bed  
  
talking to Katherine.  
  
"'Mione?" Ron asked aloud. Hermione turned to him. She got up and bent over him.  
  
"Oh Ron!" she cried and held back his hair out of his face.  
  
"Harry went to go talk to Professor Dumbledore about that bloke Umbridge," Katherine said as Madam  
  
Pomfrey waddled up to Ron's bed.  
  
"Out! He needs rest!" she shooed Katherine and Hermione out of the Hospital Wing. She returned to  
  
Ron with some medicine. "Take this, darling."  
  
Ron plopped a pill into his mouth and instantly began to feel drowsy s a warm feeling spread  
  
throughout his body. He slowly drifted away.  
  
"Skiving Snackboxes!" Harry said in front of Dumbledore's office and a staircase erupted from above  
  
the awe inspiring phoenix statue.  
  
Harry ran up the steps and found Dumbledore's office. He pounded on the door. A welcoming face  
  
answered it.  
  
"Lupin!" Harry said and hugged him but then pulled away. "Oh wait, I'm not here to see  
  
you—Professor Dumbledore, sir, Ron has just collapsed in our dormitory. Professor Umbridge tortured  
  
him! There was blood and vomit all over him!"  
  
Dumbledore shot up. "Where is he?"  
  
"Katherine and Hermione carried him to the Hospital Wing. He's there now."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Follow me, Remus. Harry, show me to her office."  
  
Dumbledore snatched his wand swiftly and walked out of his office, Harry in the lead. They walked  
  
down the corridor and walked up the stairs to their right. Harry pointed to a large door that said  
  
'Professor Umbridge' on it. Dumbledore knocked on it. There was no reply. He nodded to Lupin and he  
  
lifted his leg up and kicked the door in. Professor Umbridge sat at her desk, wearing a black cloak  
  
which covered her face.  
  
"Hello," she said eerily. She raised her hands and snapped her fingers. Smoke instantly filled the room.  
  
"GUARD THE DOOR!" Dumbledore yelled as he flicked his wand and green light flew out the end. Lupin  
  
slammed the door shut. There was a large bang and the smoke cleared. Professor Umbridge was gone.  
  
"It's beginning," Dumbledore said. "The war… it's beginning."  
  
In the mountains at Hogsmeade, a figure appeared out of nowhere which resulted in the startling of  
  
many Death Eaters.  
  
"I've escaped," the person said, bringing her cloak back. "I tortured one of Harry Potter's friends."  
  
"Why one of his friends? Why not Harry Potter himself?" a voice said in the shadows of the cave.  
  
"Because his friend discovered something that no one should have… Sirius Black's blackmail. When I  
  
tortured him, he was very mindless. The only way to stop his vomiting is to use the pills that the  
  
school nurse has given him. And unfortunately, I have put a memory charm so that he does not  
  
remember the torture or—Room 13A."  
  
"Thank you Bellatrix," the shadow said as he stepped out. Slits of red peered out at her.   
  
Umbridge brought down her cloak and snapped. She turned into Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who  
  
had killed Sirius and been arrested for torturing Neville Longbottom's parents.   
  
"Should I kill Umbridge?" Bellatrix asked as she pointed to a chained figure near the wall. It was the  
  
real Professor Umbridge, whose hair was raggedy. She was bleeding from the mouth and nose and  
  
her clothes were torn up.  
  
"Not yet," Voldemort said. "Soon though." He eyed Umbridge. She screamed.  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKER!"  
  
"Do it," Voldemort said to two servants that stood around him. They got out their wands.  
  
"NOOO!!!! PLEASE NO!" Umbridge began to plea. The servants raised their wands and muttered a spell.  
  
White light illuminated Professor Umbridge as she screamed for her life. Her skin began to crack all  
  
around her left ankle. Blood began to trickle down as gashes and holes appeared around the area.  
  
The white light disappeared and a chain was put in place over her foot.  
  
"Have a nice sleep," Voldemort said and began to laugh. Ants were crawling towards her leg.  
  
"Oh god…" she prayed. "Please… get me out of here." She passed out thought after those words, as  
  
ants marched over to her ankle… and entered the wound.  
  
Dumbledore exited the office of Professor Umbridge. She advanced on Harry. "Tell the house heads to  
  
get everyone down to the Great Hall. We are shutting down the school. Something is happening. I will  
  
be talking to Fudge. Lupin," he said and turned to him. "Get the Order ready for a mandatory meeting  
  
at the headquarters."  
  
The three of them sped off in different directions, Harry heading straight for Gryffindor. He said the  
  
password and entered hurridely. Mark greeted him.  
  
"Hey Harry. Where's Hermi--?"  
  
Harry interrupted him. "Shut up. Dumbledore says get everyone down to the Great Hall immediately.  
  
I'll explain later."  
  
Mark nodded and used a spell to multiply his voice volume. "LISTEN UP!" he called. Everyone quieted  
  
down to look at him. Put your stuff away and follow me to the Great Hall. Quickly… we don't have  
  
much time."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry tensely and ran over to him and people muttered to each other with confused.  
  
"Harry… what's going on?" she asked him. Harry kissed her on the lips. "We need to go."  
  
As the last person left the dormitories upstairs, Mark took off with every Gryffindor filing behind him.  
  
He met Katherine and Hermione along the way who looked flustered, but followed Mark and Harry  
  
without objection. The whole house was discussing quietly as to what was going on.  
  
"Has there been a threat of some sort?" a first year boy asked his friend.  
  
"Is Voldemort coming?" a tall girl questioned her group of girlfriends.  
  
"Why are we going to the Great Hall?" someone else queried.   
  
At last, they had reached the Great Hall. Mark opened the door up as everyone walked inside. The  
  
house tables and main teachers table had vanished. Purple sleeping bags were in straight rows all the  
  
way to the back of the room.   
  
Professor McGonagall stood in the middle of the room. "Get a sleeping bag," she instructed. "This is an  
  
urgent matter. We have much to explain," she said as she pointed to the rest of the teachers.  
  
Ginny softly touched Harry's hand. "I'm scared," she said. Harry wasn't afraid to peck her on the lips  
  
in public. After all, that afternoon he had yelled 'I LOVE YOU' to the whole Great Hall. Everyone knew  
  
they were a couple except Hermione and Ron who were in the courtyard at the time.   
  
When Harry kissed Ginny, Hermione looked amazed.  
  
"What the heck?" she said, stunned. Ginny broke away and looked apprehensive. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Hermione—Harry and I are a couple," Ginny said and smiled. Hermione clapped her hands.  
  
"It's about time!" she said excitedly when they had reached a couple of sleeping bags.  
  
They each grabbed a sleeping bag and dragged it to a corner where there wasn't any windows or  
  
doors nearby. It was full of privacy.  
  
"Get one for Ron," Hermione said to Harry as he picked up another one and dragged it to their  
  
sleeping quarters.  
  
Harry laid his down right next to Ginny's who's was next to Hermione's. As they arranged each  
  
sleeping bag, Ron came towards them… looking very tired.  
  
"I'm in pain," he moaned. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Hermione asked. "You were in Umbridge's office when she began torturing  
  
you with the Crucio curse."  
  
Ron shook his from side to side. "I don't remember that…" he said faintly. By that time, the rest of the  
  
houses had arrived in the Hall. Professor Sprout started shouting.   
  
"QUIET EVERYONE! QUIET! JUST GET A SLEEPING BAG AND CALM DOWN!"  
  
When everyone was set, Professor McGonagall began to speak with a louder voice than usual. She  
  
had apparently used the spell which made your voice louder.   
  
"You all have a right to know why your in here—Professor Umbridge disappeared from her office  
  
today. Your headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, believes that she was working with Voldemort. He is  
  
in the Ministry talking to Cornelius Fudge. For your safety, all of you will be staying down here for as  
  
long as you need to. Lights out in five minutes."  
  
Professor McGonagall took her wand away from her throat and hurried over to a group of teachers  
  
who were talking quickly. The Head Boy and Head Girl for each house was also there. Many of them  
  
nodded at everything McGonagall said. The house ghosts glided above all of the students, watching  
  
them talk or listen to each other.  
  
Hermione was talking to Ron and pointed at Harry and Ginny. Ginny giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ron said and stared at Harry. "Your going out with my sister!?"  
  
Harry nodded casually.  
  
"Good luck, mate," Ron said. Harry laughed and laid down in his sleeping bag, but faced Ginny.  
  
"Isn't this exhilarating?" she said.  
  
"I wouldn't call it that Ginny. Something might actually be wrong… but I'll protect you," he added and  
  
pulled her sleeping bag closer to his so that they were side by side.   
  
"Protect me how?" Ginny said sensually.  
  
Harry unzipped the right side of his sleeping back all the way down tot he end. He did the same to  
  
Ginny's side, but it was on the left. Their sleeping bags were now connected. Harry scooted over to  
  
her and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"That's how I'll protect you. I'll be right here. But wait, I want you closer," Harry said and put Ginny's  
  
sleeping bag somewhat over his so that it overlapped. Ginny was closer than ever…  
  
"My birthday is at the end of August, Harry. Do you know what I want?" Ginny said.  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"You," she said intimately and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said. "You can have me. But let's take it a bit slow," he said even though he  
  
didn't mean it. He didn't care if had lost his virginity right then and there… as long as it was with Ginny.  
  
"Of course we will take it slow. We have a long time before school ends," Ginny said.   
  
"Lights out!" Professor McGonagall yelled. The lights in the Great Hall dimmed until only a few candles  
  
that were in holders on the walls were still burning bright. Harry could see Ginny's face very clear.   
  
The Head Boys and Head Girls were walking around each sleeping bag, taking points away from  
  
houses whose students were talking.  
  
Ginny laid her head on Harry's chest and put her hand down on his abdomen. Harry comforted her by  
  
please his left hand on her back. This was how he wished he could spend all his nights. He thought  
  
about Ginny until he drifted off into sleep…  
  
He was having a dream, he knew it. Ginny was in a sleeping bag about two feet away from him. He  
  
stared into the darkness. No one was walking around. He closed his eyes and opened them again  
  
when he felt the presence of someone near by. Someone was in his sleeping bag next to him.  
  
He looked down. It was Katherine.  
  
"Hello Harry," she said erotically. "Do you fancy a night of fun?"  
  
Harry breathed speedily. He shook his head. This was the moment. Harry turned so that he was  
  
laying on his back and not his side. Katherine got on top of him. She opened the sleeping bag a bit for  
  
room.  
  
Next thing Harry knew, she had taken her top off and thrown it near the wall. She leaned back down.  
  
He felt a hand run up his shirt, rubbing his abs…  
  
"Nice chest," she said and he suddenly found himself stripping off his shirt.   
  
"I have one thing to say to you, Mr. Potter…" Katherine said and then spoke again. "Do me."  
  
Katherine attacked him as they kissed each other, lip and lip. Harry reached down for his pants. He  
  
had not gotten the chance to change before everyone came down to the Great Hall. Harry slid off his  
  
pants using the friction of his legs and was only in boxers now.   
  
Katherine let her hair down and threw the scrunchie in her hand right onto her shirt.   
  
"Kiss me Harry… god, kiss me," she said, out of breath as she also took off her pants.   
  
"I'll do more than that," Harry said and reached his hands over to his back. He fiddled with her bra  
  
strap until it unsnapped. Katherine moaned as she threw her bra to the side also. She sat up on top  
  
of him. Harry breathed hard.   
  
"Katherine…" Harry panted as she touched him around the thigh.   
  
"Harry…" she said and leaned down atop of him. "Would you like a gift?" Harry nodded. She slid down  
  
his body until she stopped right above his knees. She started kissing the inside of his leg and Harry  
  
found, as he closed his eyes, that he was thoroughly enjoying himself--  
  
Harry awoke, panting. It was the dead of night. Ginny was right next to him. He made sure it was her  
  
and not Katherine. He couldn't believe what he had just dreamed.   
  
Why did he keep thinking about Katherine. Why did he just have an erotic dream with them having sex?  
  
He was pissed off, now. Katherine was laying in her sleeping bag just a bit away. He slowly moved  
  
away from Ginny and carefully got out of the bag. He tip-toed over to Katherine.  
  
"Pssssttt," Harry said and poked her. She shot up.  
  
"Who's that!? Who's there?"  
  
"Harry!" Harry whispered and pushed her down. "I just want to make it clear that I DON'T like you, no  
  
matter how many times I think about you."  
  
"Oh for God's sake… do you think I like you? Sorry Harry—but no. Now go back to sleep."  
  
Katherine laid back down and was sleeping again within seconds. Harry thought that had gone well,  
  
for the ten seconds they had conversed. He crawled back over to Ginny and into the sleeping bag.  
  
Ginny breathed in hard and readjusted her head on Harry's shoulder. You still couldn't believe the  
  
dream he had… that would have to stop. He soon found himself fast asleep… again.  
  
It was thundering near Hogsmeade. Voldemort was laughing at Umbridge as ants devoured her flesh  
  
and blood.  
  
She was drifting in and out of slumber but tried to keep away to examine her ankle. Bellatrix was  
  
devouring a meal fit for a king—or in this case, queen.  
  
There was a crack throughout the cave. A young man appeared.  
  
"Sir!" he said urgently. "Dumbledore and Fudge have gathered the Order together to discuss  
  
Professor Umbridge. They won't find out it was Bellatrix, will they?"  
  
"The Ministry are fools," a man said. It was Lucius Malfoy. He looked tired and cold. "We haven't left  
  
any evidence behind to suspect anything." Voldemort nodded.  
  
"Do not worry!" he laughed heartily. "Just come back if anything major pops up.  
  
"Yes sir," the man muttered.  
  
"Now run along…Percy," Voldemort said and Percy Weasley grinned and walked away. 


	16. The Order is in Order

Author's Note!  
  
I hope you liked that dream in the last chapter. It was originally much more graphic, but I took out a  
  
lot for reasons. Hehe. The Katherine and Harry thing will escalate into a lot more very soon, and even  
  
though Katherine says she doesn't like him– ya never know...  
  
Since it is only the third day of school, and there has been about five chapters for those three days,  
  
I'm going to pull away from the plot for a while so that the months start rolling by. And now–Chapter  
  
16!!  
  
$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
  
The Order is in Order  
  
Harry awoke in the early morning, around seven o'clock or so. Ginny still had her head on  
  
Harry's chest and sleeping peacefully.  
  
Were they are continuing their classes today? Harry rubbed his eyes and put his glasses on  
  
which were next to the wall. He looked around. Some students had awoken and sat up also. Harry  
  
looked further down to where the teacher's table would have been. Dumbledore stood there with a  
  
billowing cloak on and a magnificent wizard's hat with stars and moons embedded on them. He was  
  
talking to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were part of the Order.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said sleepily behind him. Harry laid back down at smiled at her. She was  
  
stretching and yawning.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. Ginny looked up at him and smiled. She burrowed his head into a  
  
comfortable position near his shoulder.  
  
"Hold me," she said simply. Harry held one of her hands that was underneath the sleeping  
  
bag and put an arm around her back.  
  
Katherine had woken up directly diagonally from him. She also looked around and then looked  
  
straight at Harry. He smiled, but she just rolled her eyes shook her head. She tried to wake Mark up.  
  
There was no sun shining through the Great Hall because there were no windows, so it was  
  
slightly dimmed in the Hall without half the candles burning.   
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" Harry asked Ginny and began to stroke her back.  
  
"Oh, yes... no dreams. I've always tried to have lucid dreaming but it is very hard to  
  
accomplish."  
  
"Lucid dreaming?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah! Haven't you heard of it? It's when you have a dream which you can control. If you  
  
want a monkey to show up, then it will. If you want to make out with someone, you will. It isn't  
  
controlled by the dream... it's controlled by you," Ginny explained.  
  
"Interesting. I wonder if were going to school today?" Harry said in a question-like way.  
  
"Oh, I dunno," Ginny said lazily as she brought her hand, the one that was holding Harry's, up  
  
to his stomach and began rubbing it. Hermione woke up beside them and saw that Ron was asleep, so  
  
she turned to Harry and Ginny and began to giggle.  
  
"Aww! Oh my God, that is sooo cute!" she squealed. Ginny laughed.  
  
"Oh lord, Hermione," Harry said.  
  
"Erg, if we don't go to school, I will be pissed. I was looking forward to Muggle Studies today!"  
  
Hermione said as she reached for her socks against the wall.   
  
"I don't want to go to school at all!" Ginny said. "At least not today!"  
  
"I agree... it's much to fun lying here," Harry said and then lowered his voice to whisper to  
  
Ginny, "in the Great Hall with someone you love."  
  
Harry could feel her grin. She sure rewarded him for that comment as she reached a hand  
  
underneath his shirt. It was in a very teasingly way.  
  
"Get a room you two," Hermione ridiculed as she saw them. She then check her watch.  
  
"My God! It's already nine o'clock! I'm missing Muggle Studies!" Hermione groaned and  
  
propped herself back down on the sleeping bag, looking very angry.  
  
Harry didn't care about Hermione's tempestuous remarks though, because Ginny had both of  
  
her hands up Harry's shirt, and seemed to be pulling it up almost.  
  
"You know how to tease a guy, don't you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh yes, my expertise. And why not do that when your with a guy like you? Your everything I  
  
need in life, Mr. Potter," she said.  
  
Harry panicked all of a sudden. Everything she needed in life? Did that mean that she only  
  
cared about him? Why was she rubbing his chest, underneath his shirt? Oh shit Harry Potter.  
  
"No Ginny..." he said quietly pulling the hands of his girlfriend from underneath his shirt.  
  
"Was it something I said?" she said, looking torn.  
  
"No... well yes– No. It wasn't. But we agreed to take things slow right? I mean it will save up  
  
all the affection we have for each other so that one day, it can explode, right?"  
  
Ginny nodded without looking at him. She turned away from him and began talking to  
  
Hermione. Harry hoped he had not just screwed up again. What was he so afraid of? He knew. They  
  
had been dating for only one week and so many things had happened. This wasn't right. Just take it  
  
slow like Fred and George said and you'll be fine.  
  
Many of the students had woken up by an hour later. Dumbledore made his voice louder and  
  
began to speak.  
  
"Students," he said and about ten people shot up screaming. They had still been sleeping.  
  
"Yesterday night, we told you that Professor Umbridge has vanished from her office. We are trying to  
  
find where she is."  
  
Harry suspected they might try and search The Ministry of Magic.  
  
"This is the betrayal in the Ministry that some of you might have heard about. She is a Death  
  
Eater with Lord Voldemort."  
  
People gasped and looked at each other. How could a Death Eater be right under their noses  
  
for TWO years!?  
  
"You will have the rest of the day off, because I have urgent business to attend to upstairs.  
  
Another note, all Quidditch teams should make sure to be in their Quidditch classes on Friday. The  
  
Stadium is done. You can find it outside with an enlarged field, almost as big as Hogwart's was. The  
  
bottom floor of the school is still off-limits," Dumbledore concluded and paced off through a door  
  
followed by Snape and McGonagall.  
  
"If everyone would kindly stand up, gather your posessions, I will remove the sleeping bages,"  
  
Flitwick said and everyone followed his commands. Ginny was not talking to Harry, but heavily  
  
conversing with Hermione. Ron walked slowly to Harry.  
  
"Hey," he said weakly, clutching his stomach. "My stomach hurts."  
  
"Probably from barfing so much," Harry said, helping Ron up.  
  
Flitwick muttered a charm and every sleeping bag disappeared from the room. The Great Hall  
  
doors also opened.  
  
"I want to go to the restaurant. We all need to discuss what happened," Ron said.  
  
"Okay, okay," Harry began and wove around lingering people to get to her. He tapped her on  
  
the shoulder.  
  
"Were going to the restaurant, me, you, and Ron, to discuss what happened to him. He's lost  
  
his memory," he whispered in her ear as Ginny looked suspicious.  
  
"Good. I will meet you up there in ten. Should I bring Ginny?"  
  
"No," Harry said sternly. "Just us three." Hermione nodded. He went back over to Ron who  
  
was sweating very badly.  
  
"Do you need to go back to Madam Promfrey?" Harry asked him, concerned.  
  
Ron shook his head. "No... she said this would happen. Just stay off my feet. We need to get  
  
to the restaurant, now."  
  
They walked off to the doors when someone grabbed his shirt collar. He turned around and  
  
saw Katherine.  
  
"Go ahead, Ron... I'll be right there." Ron exited the room. "Yes, Katherine?"  
  
"Why did you tell me that you didn't like me?" she asked.  
  
"There is a reason that I cannot tell you," Harry said. "It's no big deal."  
  
"Well, okay– have fun for the rest of the day Harry," she nodded and high-tailed it over to  
  
Mark, who was talking to Hermione.  
  
Harry caught up with Ron outside and escorted him to the restaurant where they got seats in  
  
a booth.  
  
"Can I take your order?" an old witch asked.  
  
"Umm, yes– I will have a coffee and a hashbrown cake," Harry said, examining the menu.  
  
"I'll have some orange juice... but can you come back? The other person who is with us hasn't  
  
arrived yet."  
  
"Sure thing, hon," the witch said and departed from their table while writing down their  
  
choices for breakfast.  
  
Hermione appeared almost as soon as the lady had left.  
  
"Okay... I'm here. It took convincing to get Ginny to go away. Where's the waitress?" she  
  
asked.  
  
"She just left," Ron laughed.  
  
"Well, when she comes back, I'll order. Until then, Ron, we need to get you caught up one  
  
what happened... Do you remember when we broke up?" Hermione said, as if she had the whole  
  
conversation written down. Ron nodded in response. "Well, I went down to that bar over there," she  
  
pointed, "and found Harry sitting there."  
  
"We started talking and then Hermione ended up kissing me," Harry continued. Hermione  
  
looked at him, as if she was offended.  
  
"Excuse me? You kissed me!"  
  
"No I did not! You advanced on me!" Harry accused.  
  
"Whatever. I'll continue, thank you very much. Anyhow, you saw HARRY kissing me and then  
  
ran off. We both followed you. You went into the elevator and had traveled to the bottom floor where  
  
you hid from us in a corner. As we approached, you entered a door that was there. The room was  
  
called 13A and it is a place where all the files of people have died go. It also tells who or what killed  
  
them. Then, Umbridge came up and spoiled your discovery and gave you two weeks detention."  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah.. Yeah– continue."  
  
"Anyhow," Harry said, so that Hermione could order food as the waitress came back, "the  
  
three of us thought that if Sirius did not kill anyone that night, then Wormtail's name would be all over  
  
the files of the twelve dead wizards... not the Muggle. But you see, all the files have to be reviewed by  
  
the Minister of Magic, and if they were, he would have noticed that Sirius was not the killer, and Sirius  
  
would not have suffered anything that happened to him. Cornelius Fudge took a hiatus that year to  
  
fight Voldemort and Professor Umbridge became the new Minister of Magic–"  
  
"More like Mistress of Magic Harry," Hermione said when she finished ordering. "We think she  
  
framed Sirius. Anyhow, when we got to school, you served detentions with Umbridge, on which she  
  
did the Cruciatus Curse on you for punching Malfoy in the nose. She did it to you twice and you were  
  
bleeding and throwing up everywhere."  
  
"That's it then? That's what she did to me?" Ron asked in a rage. "That stupid bitch! If I ever  
  
find her, I'll kill her! It hurts! You have NO idea!"  
  
"I do," Harry said meekly. "I know what you had to go through. It's not a joke. You could  
  
have been permanently hurt."  
  
"Last night, Dumbledore talked to Fudge, but what about?" Hermione asked. The waitress  
  
came to their table and gave each of them their food. Harry took a bite out of his delectable  
  
hashbrown cake.  
  
"I have no idea, Hermione," Ron answered. "Maybe they are going to attack!"  
  
"We would still be down in the Great Hall," Hermione corrected. "Plus, we don't have enough  
  
evidence," she said while she put a spoon full of scrambled eggs into her mouth.  
  
"Maybe he has told Fudge to get all of the Order together," Harry commented.  
  
"That probably is what he did. And if he did so... then the Order is definitely in order again,"  
  
Hermione said.  
  
They enjoyed the rest of their breakfast, talking about more than last nights events. They  
  
were planning on visiting Fred and George again. It would clearly be a good idea because they had a  
  
whole DAY without classes! Harry thought that he would mend things up with Ginny and hang around  
  
the common room. Hermione was, of course, going to spend time with Mark, but it seemed she was  
  
with Ron more than anyone else. Ron was going to be lazy, maybe spend the whole day with his  
  
brothers.  
  
The three of them wondered one thing though– when were their trips to Diagon Alley be?  
  
They had money to burn! 


	17. The Best and Worst of Gryffindor

Author's Note!  
  
I am sadly almost in tears today... okay not really... but my favorite story on fanfiction.net BEING FOR  
  
THE BENEFIT FOR MR. WOOD has ended!! Nooo! At least there will be epilogues. God, I even found  
  
out I'm the first guy to read it. Woohoo. Thank you to the new reviewers btw.  
  
Coming soon–  
  
This story should be done by– around the third week this month. I am writing two to three chapters A  
  
DAY so it is going fast. Look forward to a story I will most likely be writing called Little Shop Around  
  
the Corner about Hermione Granger owning a shop in Diagon Alley and the many men who hit on her.  
  
Deciding that she will never find a decent person to date, she makes a pact with herself and her  
  
girlfriends that she will not date ever again.  
  
I would like to write a comedy/romance... I would put it in the romance category because more people  
  
read that than humourous stuff. So yes... I think that's what I will do.   
  
OH, and look beyond, people who want a R rated chapter... It is coming– yes, it is coming.   
  
.~,~  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
  
The Best and Worst of Gryffindor  
  
Friday came quickly– Ron had stayed with his brothers the previous day... and Harry had  
  
never gotten around to patching up his relationship with Ginny, IF in fact it was at all suffering, or if  
  
she was going through a "I want sex now" period. Harry unfortunately, did not want sex because he  
  
had just become sixteen a month ago and Ginny was only fifteen.   
  
He would think about her in the common room, as she talked to her friends. Then he found  
  
himself thinking something else. Pondering the time if they broke up. She was sex-craved and  
  
turbulent. He had landed himself a feisty woman. She was sweet and attractive, sure... but– no... she  
  
wasn't a keeper. He couldn't see himself with her. They were moving too fast. He didn't want a  
  
girlfriend anymore.  
  
He jumped up. What was he doing!? His feet were dragging him to Ginny.  
  
"BREAK UP WITH HER!" his head pounded.   
  
"FUCK OFF!" Harry muttered, irritated.   
  
"SHE'LL WANT TO FUCK YOU SOON!" his head yelled at him.  
  
Harry hit himself in the stomach as people began looking at him. Ginny was approaching  
  
him... he was dangerous.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said and forced him to stay put with her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"What?" Harry asked dizzily.   
  
"We need to– talk."  
  
He feared it... the word 'talk'. Oh no! She was breaking up with him! But it was his job to do  
  
that. She sat him down in a bean bag chair.  
  
"I'm sorry if I freaked you out this morning. I am just... well-- I dunno, charged and I want to  
  
say–"  
  
"Break up with me!" Harry said brilliantly. "Break up with me, damnit!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny said, her voice rising.  
  
"I can't take it! TOO young! Just break up... if you don't do it then I will! BREAK UP WITH  
  
ME..........  
  
Harry shot up, snoozing in the Gryffindor common room while people talked around him.  
  
Hermione was slapping him in face.  
  
"Wake up... hello? Anyone there? You have Quidditch Class!"  
  
"Ginny?" he asked and fell atop Hermione. She screamed for help and started flaring her arms  
  
up and down. "Ginny? I loooovvee you!" Harry said as he began kissing Hermione all over her neck.  
  
"Harry! Get off!" Hermione said and pushed him off of her by kneeing him in the crotch. Harry  
  
moaned in agony.  
  
"Listen bud. I am Hermione Granger, not Ginny Weasley!" Harry began to sniff and cry. "Oh  
  
for God's sakes. What is wrong?"  
  
"I don't know if I should dump Ginny!" he cried.  
  
Hermione lifted him up and began to choke him. "IF YOU DUMP HER, I'LL MURDER YOU!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Harry yelled, scared.  
  
"I didn't say anything," Hermione said, her hands not on Harry's throat but down on your  
  
side.  
  
"Look at this! I am a schizo!" Harry slapped himself. "There are voices in my head!"  
  
"Have you been drinking Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just a margarita... or two... maybe three okay, four–" Harry said convincingly.  
  
"Is that the truth?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Okay! Fine, around six– no seven, wait, I had an eighth one. Yeah... eight."  
  
"Why are you drinking?" Hermione demanded.   
  
"Ginny scares me! I don't know if I want her to be with me or not! Were too– too sexual and  
  
were young!" Harry explained as became a bit more aware of everything around him. Margarita was  
  
wearing off.  
  
"Did you see me and Mark? Now, that was sexual! He wants sex all the time for some dumb  
  
reason– 'Have sex with me Hermione! I can't do my homework!' or 'My hand itches, wanna have sex?'  
  
SO don't go complaining Harry Potter. Just put your relationship on hold."  
  
This was a good idea. Maybe they should... at least until after January or so. Harry was very  
  
psychotic at the moment.  
  
"You need to go, Harry! Quidditch starts in ten minutes. Ron and Ginny all ready left!"  
  
"Wait, Hermione!" Harry said. The margarita aftershock was gone. "Find out from Ginny if  
  
she's mad at me, okay?" Hermione nodded.  
  
"Oh, screw this. I'm breaking up with Mark!" Hermione decided abruptly. She jumped up and  
  
walked over to him. She shouted his name and told him to follow her to the wall.  
  
Harry could not lip read, but Hermione was definitely not breaking bad news to him, because  
  
all of a sudden, she started kissing him. Mark picked her up and started running of the stairs to the  
  
boys dormitory. He entered the room, Harry could see, and kicked out two guys who were playing  
  
wizard chess. The door slammed and locked.  
  
"Wow, amazing Hermione. Perfect break-up!" Hermione shook his head in disappointment as  
  
he ran out of the common room in a hurry to get to Quidditch.   
  
He made it to class just in time. The last person had just walked in. Harry took a seat next to  
  
Ron, which was two seats from Ginny. She did not say hello or notice Harry at all.  
  
"We will be going out to the new Quidditch Field today!" Madam Hooch said. "A captain will be  
  
arranged on the Gryffindor team so that both teams can have Quidditch try-outs properly which will  
  
be held at the beginning of September... Quidditch season will start in October. Now, without further  
  
ado, please follow us down to the field."  
  
Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall walked out of the room, everyone getting up to  
  
follow them. They went down many staircases to the bottom floor which was off limits to everyone. It  
  
was being transformed into a sort of meeting area... with the house colors decorating the area.   
  
"This room will be used in case of emergencies, or for Quidditch meetings, and more teacher  
  
conferences or to mingle with the other houses," Professor McGonagall said. "It is not quite done yet.  
  
This way please."  
  
Everyone walked to the back of the room which had a large door, at least fifteen feet tall and  
  
ten feet across. Professor McGonagall opened it to reveal an amazing place. There was a Forbidden  
  
Forest, Hagrid's Hut right next to it. A lake was to the right with enough room for acres and anything  
  
you wanted to do. And straight ahead was an amazing Quidditch Field with changing quarters to the  
  
east.  
  
"One hundred acres..." McGonagall said proudly.  
  
"But how?" a boy asked from Ravenclaw. "The Ministry doesn't even have a backyard!"  
  
"This was very complicated to build... but how? In case you haven't noticed, the sky isn't  
  
real."  
  
Everyone looked up, this was true! It blended in with a very huge ceiling. The sky was  
  
enchanted to look like the weather outside!  
  
"We are built underground," Madam Hooch reminded. "So therefore, THIS is build  
  
underground."  
  
"Wouldn't pipes be destroyed and stuff like that?" Ginny asked. "There are tons of shops  
  
around us!"  
  
"We are built six stories underground... that is over 90 feet underground... plus– some stories  
  
are larger! The Great Hall is over forty feet in height which makes us 130 feet underground right  
  
now."  
  
It was truly amazing. One hundred acres, one hundred thirty feet underground.   
  
"Try-outs to replace missing positions on your team will start in September. The new  
  
Gryffindor captain is of course, Harry Potter, since he has been on the team longest," Professor  
  
McGonagall said and winked at him. Harry's heart leapt. He was the new captain! Just like the brilliant  
  
Oliver Wood!  
  
"The class today was only this, so you all can make your way back to your dormitories. Next  
  
Monday and Friday, we DO have classes," Madam Hooch reminded and with that, the doors to the  
  
outside of Affotts were closed.  
  
September came slowly. Classes were boring and treacherous. Harry, Ron, and Hermione  
  
found themselves under piles of homework of which even Hermione could get done. She had broken  
  
up with Mark after a long make-out session. He was fairly unhappy looking after that.  
  
Harry had asked Ginny if they could go on hold for a while. She agreed and hugged him. They  
  
were just friends at the moment. At least Harry was not having dreams or thoughts about Katherine.  
  
She told him she would be trying for Chaser though. Harry was now captain of the Quidditch team  
  
and had kicked off the two beaters to McGonagall's support.  
  
There was no news of Umbridge at all OR of Voldemort's return which was odd. It was  
  
probably only a matter of time before an unexpected attack happened.  
  
Soon enough, the try-outs came. Harry made his way down to the Quidditch field to set things  
  
up. He had clipboards for Ron, Ginny and himself set up in front of their seats. By noon, people were  
  
lining up outside the field, trying to be the first to audition and hopefully make the team. The  
  
atmosphere was not tense but very joyful as more and more kids showed up. It seemed that by 1:00,  
  
the whole Gryffindor house had shown up.   
  
Ginny arrived with Ron and Ginny. Hermione was just there to watch. They each took their  
  
seats. Harry took out his wand from his jean's pocket.  
  
"Sonorous!" he said and his voice boomed over the stadium. "First person please!" A scared  
  
looking boy walked out onto the field. "Name?"  
  
"FIDELUS MONKERS!" the boy yelled uncertainly. "I'M TRYING OUT FOR BEATER!"  
  
Harry nodded to Ron who whipped his wand. A box, floating in mid air, opened up but nothing  
  
flew out.  
  
"Get ready to hit the Bludgers. Use the bat that you got when you first got out here," Harry  
  
instructed. "3...2...1–!"  
  
"Go!" Ron whispered an a Bludger zoomed out of the box, but stayed put. Ron had his wand  
  
raised and moved it to the left. The Bludger followed. Ron flung it up and down as the little boy  
  
mounted his broom and took off into the air. Ginny marked down some points on her sheet attached  
  
to the clipboard for 'Taking off very well.'  
  
Ron flung his wand straight at the boy and the Bludget whizzed demonically towards him.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" the boy screamed and flung the bat in the air, but it circled around and  
  
he hit himself in the face instead. If this wasn't enough, the Bludger was still moving... courtesy of  
  
Ron talking to Hermione and not paying attention... and he accidentally slammed the ball right into  
  
the boy's broom, snapping it in half and flinging the boy into the air without anything to hold onto and  
  
right onto the grass.  
  
Madam Promfrey ran onto the field screaming at Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "BE LUCKY I'M HERE!  
  
I KNEW THIS WILL BE A DISASTER!" she felt the boy's leg. "A BROKEN BONE!"  
  
"He's out," Ginny said and all three of them marked on their tryout sheets, ignoring the school  
  
nurse.  
  
Many more kids followed in catastrophes after that. Some crashed into the field goal posts,  
  
looking for the Snitch. Others slammed into each other when auditioning for Chasers in trios.  
  
"You know how to play Chaser, right Ginny?" Ron asked once again for the fifth time that day.  
  
"Yes, Ron! God, I practice it all the time!" she guaranteed him with a disgruntled look on her  
  
face.  
  
The players got worse and worse... but then– there was a pick-up in talent. It was Katherine.  
  
She walked onto the field with two other people that Harry did not know. Ginny squealed though.  
  
"That's my friend! She didn't tell me she was going out for the team!"  
  
Ginny's friend, Monica, was the black girl Harry had seen in the hall before. She rose into the  
  
air with Katherine and another girl who no one recognized.   
  
"Here's the Quaffle!" Harry yelled and Ron flung his wand into the air (the Quaffle following his  
  
wand's movements) and right into Katherine's outstretched hands. "Just toss the ball around a bit...  
  
your on the same team. Pass to each other, score... and so forth... ready? Go!"  
  
Katherine dove down and threw it up to Monica who sped to the goal post and flung it into the  
  
top hoop. The Quaffle fell once it had reached through and the anonymous girl accelerated to it and  
  
caught it as it almost had reached the ground.  
  
She flung it in the air almost twenty feet to Katherine who threw it over her head to Monica.  
  
She spiraled downwards and heaved the ball at the other girl who shot up to the hoops and merely  
  
tapped it in.  
  
As if this wasn't impressive enough, Katherine performed an extraordinary feat. Monica shot  
  
right at her with the Quaffle. Katherine STOOD on her broom as it flew.  
  
Monica had the Quaffle in her hand.   
  
They were speeding right at each other. Harry leaned on the edge of his seat. Ron gaped.  
  
Hermione screamed.  
  
Katherine jumped off her broom forward, performing a flip, and grabbed the Quaffle out of  
  
Monica's hand. Katherine caught her broom handle with her free hand as she landed. She was  
  
hanging on as her broom sped forward towards the goal post.   
  
She propped a leg over the side of the broom and hoisted herself into flying position just in  
  
time to pull upwards as her broom end crashed into the pole.  
  
"Umm... that's enough," Harry said in amazement.  
  
All three girls flew to the ground. Ron shakily used his wand to put the Quaffle back in the  
  
box. When they had left the field, Harry took the echo off his voice.  
  
"Woah," he said simply. "Katherine is on the team, no question about it."  
  
"What about Monica?" Ginny asked. "She was great. Then again, so was the other girl."  
  
"Were putting all three of them on the team," Harry said. "But one of them has to be a  
  
Beater."  
  
Quidditch try-outs ended at 5:00, just in time for everyone to make dinner. Harry wanted to  
  
take a quick shower, so he hurried quickly to the Gryffindor changing room. There were seven lockers  
  
side by side on one wall and a bulletin board hung up on the brick red painted wall. There were  
  
individual showers in the back. He walked towards them speedily, because he still had to get some  
  
dinner before discussing with everyone who would be on the team.  
  
He stripped down and got inside. Hot water poured atop him. Suddenly, he heard a door slam  
  
shut. He locked the latch on his shower door.  
  
"Harry?" a voice rang out from the other room.  
  
"In the shower!" Harry shouted back. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Ginny!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened. Please don't barge into the shower, he thought. "Okay, well, do you  
  
need to talk now?"  
  
"Yes... remember how I told you that my birthday was at the end of the month?"  
  
Harry had forgotten completely. It was in August and it was now September. Harry shut the  
  
water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and walked into the  
  
other room.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Ginny!" Harry said. "It's just no one talked about it."  
  
"I know. I was just going to tell you that everyone is throwing a party for me tomorrow night.  
  
Be there all right?"  
  
She stared at his chest and then gradually turned away. Harry wouldn't let this happen  
  
though. He called her name.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Do you want something special?" he asked her. "For your birthday that is..."  
  
Ginny grinned. "Whatever you do is fine, Harry." They did not kiss or hug each other, but  
  
Ginny simply left the room. He was going to do something very nice for her, even if they were on  
  
break.  
  
Harry hurried into dinner and grabbed a potato to put some butter and salt and pepper on.   
  
"So, who's on the team?" Harry asked Ron. "I want Katherine, Monica, and that other girl, I  
  
believe it was Sandra right?"  
  
Ron nodded as he drank some juice.  
  
"There were very talented," Hermione agreed. "But aren't there only two spots for Chaser?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Yeah... so I'm going to put Sandra as Beater. She has enough pizzaz."  
  
"And what about Beater?" Ron questioned. "There was that one guy who hit off every freaking  
  
Bludger. How about him? His name was Kyler. He's on there for sure."  
  
"That's what I was thinking," Harry replied. "Let's go find Ginny and ask her if the people we  
  
picked is fine."   
  
They found her in the common room. Ginny agreed with every pick. A party had started in the  
  
area. It was a glorious Friday night. No homework... just a party! Dean and Seamus had kidnaped the  
  
Snitch and released it around the room. It flew swiftly and occasionally collided with the wall.  
  
Hermione was creating a huge banner with her wand that said GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM  
  
RESULTS.  
  
A podium had been created for Harry, Ron, and Ginny. People had generously donated many  
  
snacks to have a feast. The fires were warm. The couches were occupied. Ginny stepped up on the  
  
podium to speak.   
  
"Okay, okay!" she said excitedly. "This is the moment you've all been waiting for. Almost all of  
  
you auditioned and now it's time for the results. All of you are winners!"  
  
Everyone cheered. Harry stood up.  
  
"The two new Chasers are..." Harry began and the room dimmed. A spotlight, conducted by  
  
Colin and his brother Dennis searched the anxious audience.   
  
"Katherine Kelriot!" The spotlight found her and everyone patted her on the back. She smiled  
  
gleefully and shook some people's hands. "And Monica Reminski!" Monica screamed in delight as Ginny  
  
applauded extra hard. The spotlight moved to her.  
  
Ron stood up. "Our two new Beaters are– Sandra Yeminty and Kyler Meenks!" Both of them  
  
were applauded ferociously as they cheered for themselves.  
  
"Good job everyone," Harry said. "We have our new Quidditch team! Now let's party!"  
  
Everyone jumped up and started congratulating the team. Others had attacked the food  
  
table. The Weird Sister's music played in the background. It was an interesting night and everyone  
  
was having a great time. Ginny was talking to Monica when he had an idea on what to do for her the  
  
next night.   
  
"Perfect," he muttered and smiled. The party was not over yet... and it was only just  
  
beginning to get good. 


	18. On the Dormitory Bed

Note from the author!  
  
THIS is the chapter... yeah! Harry is absolutely nice to Ginny and other things happen... (not what  
  
you think, sorry everyone– you'll see why)  
  
So much is going on at this point... and I have many plot holes to fill! Have fun reading this extra long  
  
chapter made for your entertainment. This is the forth chapter I've written today? Aren't you proud?  
  
Coming soon- THE SECOND WAR!!! (It will be gruesome.)  
  
Another note- I just looked up 'perfect' the thesaurus, and one of the words was fucking. Hmmm  
  
**************************************************  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
  
On the Dormitory Bed  
  
Many of the Gryffindor residents had crashed anywhere where they could lay down. Coke  
  
bottles and cups lay all over the floor. Chips were crushed. The fire had burned down to tiny sparks  
  
and would jump out of the fire and into someone's hair occasionally.   
  
Harry stirred and found himself laying on a couch and Ron was laying on the coffee table.  
  
Harry looked at Ron's watch which was facing Harry. Ten twenty-eight in the morning. They had all  
  
missed breakfast. That wasn't on his mind though. He had to plan what he was going to do for Ginny  
  
tonight! He gradually got up and walked to the staircase, where students were sleeping. He wove in  
  
and out of their bodies until he reached the dormitory. He opened the door and found it occupied by  
  
one person, who was sitting on Harry's bed: Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Harry said and pulled the curtains on his bed apart. "What are you doing in  
  
here?"  
  
She rubbed her eyes. "Oh nothing. I was waiting for you to come up– just to talk... about  
  
anything."  
  
Harry smiled and climbed onto the bed so that he sat by her feet. "Were sure to win the  
  
Quidditch Cup this year. Look at this amazing team we have."  
  
"I know! Katherine is the best player I have ever seen," Ginny agreed. Harry knew she didn't  
  
want to talk about this. "Harry, I wanted to ask you something else."  
  
Harry smiled as if she had read his mind. "Yeah? What is that?"  
  
She laughed gently and put her hair behind her ears. "Are we still on break?"  
  
Harry looked down and put a hand on her ankle. Just having physical contact with her would  
  
help him answer that question. But all of a sudden, a searing pain shot through his scar. He fell  
  
backwards, clutching his scar... his thoughts were transported hundreds of miles away–  
  
Professor Umbridge was crying as her ankle diminished. Voldemort stepped over her helpless  
  
body and grabbed her face.  
  
"Look at me you bitch," he demanded and she whimpered. "I can make this all go away if do  
  
what I asked you to do."  
  
"I–will–not–betray–the–Ministry," Umbridge said with short breaths.  
  
"Then your leg will rot," Voldemort said and kicked her in the face...  
  
"AHHH!!" Harry yelled in pain and shot up. Ginny was hovering over him screaming his name.  
  
"HARRY!" she shrieked. "What happened!?"  
  
"Professor Umbridge... she's being tortured by Voldemort!"  
  
Ginny's face became fearful. Suddenly, Ron and Hermione busted into the bedroom.  
  
"It's happening again," Harry wheezed. "He's mad... I'm experiencing his thoughts– his  
  
visions. Don't tell Dumbledore!" Harry yelled as Hermione tried to run from the room, but she  
  
stopped. "He will be upset that I didn't practice Occlumency."  
  
"Harry! Give it a rest! He needs to know this!" Hermione said but Ron turned angrily to her.  
  
"He said NO! YOU give it a rest!" Ron screamed at her. Hermione took a step towards him.   
  
"Well excuse me for looking out for a friend!" she said and walked out of the room. Harry was  
  
still on the bed, breathing in hard.  
  
"It's okay, Harry," Ron said. "What did you see?"  
  
Harry thought about Umbridge. It was dark in the cave, he hadn't been sure if it was her. He  
  
would have to wait for another vision to see if he was right or not. "I didn't see anything," Harry  
  
mumbled. I just heard him laughing.  
  
Ron left the room. It was only Ginny and Harry now. Harry slowly got off the bed and walked  
  
into his closet. Ginny followed him.  
  
"I'll leave," she said.   
  
Harry did not object to this. He not even reply. Instead, he had forgotten about Voldemort  
  
and his scar. He was in the back of his closet opening his trunk. There were many objects inside and  
  
Harry took out most of them including scented candles and warm blankets.   
  
The night advanced on the common room making many people prepare for Ginny's party.  
  
Hermione had a cake made at the restaurant at the Ministry. It was very large and was a vanilla and  
  
chocolate cake. It said SWEET SIXTEEN on the top in cursive dark blue letters. Harry was in a storage  
  
room that was located in Gryffindor. Nobody had seemed to find it, but it was underneath the girl's  
  
staircase. Ron had shown him a week ago.   
  
He had cleared out the closet which was full of cleaning utensils that the house elves used and  
  
instead put down scarlet blankets all over the floor. He had placed candles on a tiny shelf that was  
  
attached to the wall.   
  
He hung a banner that said 'Happy Birthday!' on it towards the entrance. It was a very small  
  
space, but very private which is what Harry wanted. He thought that a month and half was fine to  
  
start what he had wanted to do since day one.  
  
He exited the closet and winked at Hermione who snickered. She and Ron had hung up  
  
banners all over the common room.   
  
At eight o'clock, Monica led Ginny downstairs, who was looking beautiful with a blindfold on.  
  
They stepped down the staircase carefully and reached the end of it very slowly. You would be  
  
nervous too if you had to walk down a two story staircase, blindfolded, wouldn't you?  
  
Monica untied the blindfold and Ginny's eyes widened.   
  
"SURPRISE!" over fifty people shouted. Graffiti dropped from the ceiling as people blew party  
  
horns. Harry clapped energetically and walked forward to take hold of Ginny's hand. He led her to the  
  
table as the guests all gathered around.  
  
Hermione spoke. "Ginny Weasley is now the ripe age of sixteen where anything could  
  
happen," she glanced at Harry and then directed her attention at Ginny again, "To Ginny... I wish a  
  
wonderful birthday. Happy Sweet Sixteen!" she said. Everyone cheered. "Wait wait!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"The happy birthday song! I'll conduct!!"  
  
She raised her hand in the air and forced it down on the downbeat.   
  
"HAPPPYYY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOUUUU!" The common room sang at different speeds and  
  
pitches. Seamus was singing in a high falsetto.  
  
"Cha cha cha!" Ron said as he shook his butt.  
  
"HAPPPPPYYY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOUUUU!"  
  
"Cha cha cha!"  
  
"HAPPPYYYY BIRTHDAY DEAR GINNYYYY!" Pause... well–almost a pause. Colin was singing over  
  
into the rests in an opera style. "HAPPPYYY BIRTHDAY TOOOOO YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Ginny began to cry in delight and blew out the sixteen candles on her cake."  
  
"Your presents are over in that corner!" Hermione said, leading Ginny over to them.  
  
The next hour or so, Ginny unwrapped her presents. She received a lot of candy and even  
  
some new clothes. ("I got them in Diagon Alley a months ago. I was planning this since party ever  
  
since June!" Hermione said.) She had not received anything from Harry, but she did not notice  
  
because she was busily unwrapping Fred and George's gift. She gasped when three things fell out of a  
  
large package.   
  
"A cloak! A new cloak!" Ginny said gripped it, but looked down. "Some gadgets from their  
  
shop. How sweet... oh my god! They gave me a penseive!"  
  
Harry stared at it in awe. He wanted to get one very badly. Maybe he would on their trip to  
  
Diagon Alley– whenever that would be.  
  
Ginny admired her gifts from Fred and George. "They really went all out," she said  
  
disbelievingly. "Thank you all! This is the best birthday I've ever had!" Ron was cutting the cake for  
  
everybody. He had cut himself the largest piece to Hermione rolling her eyes.  
  
The rest of the night was loud and rowdy. Everyone was talking or sitting around the fire.  
  
Hermione had apparently made up with Ron when she threw a piece of cake at his face and then Ron  
  
got a large chunk and threw it at her shirt... in an area of which he tried to clean up and Hermione did  
  
not object to.  
  
Eleven o'clock came quickly and everyone thanked Hermione for the nice night. Ron and  
  
Hermione helped Ginny heave all of her stuff up to her room. Harry cleaned up the cake, which had  
  
been devoured down to the last piece of frosting. He threw some wrapping paper into the garbage  
  
bag and then moved the tables, where everything had sat on, back to their respective places.  
  
Ginny came back downstairs. Hermione peered over the edge of the staircase.   
  
"Going to bed!" she waved goodnight and began jumping up and down.   
  
"What are you hyped up about?" Ron asked.   
  
"Oh shut up! Go to bed," Hermione demanded and skipped off to her dormitory.  
  
"Goodnight Harry!" Ron called and he heard a door close.   
  
Ginny was walking towards Harry, hands in her pockets. "You didn't get me anything," she  
  
said.  
  
"I know," Harry said simply.  
  
"Are you going to bed?" Ginny bespoke.  
  
"No, no– not for a long time," Harry said. "Follow me." He touched her hand and walked her  
  
over to the hidden room. He opened the door.  
  
"What is this?" Ginny asked incredulously.   
  
"Your surprise," Harry said sweetly. Ginny walked inside and gasped. It was beautiful. The  
  
candles were lit, which Harry had done earlier, and there were gold pillows everywhere.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Harry began as he closed the door behind them. They had to kneel down in  
  
order to talk to each other because the room was so small. "Is it okay if we go off the break?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "Of course!"  
  
Harry beamed and stroked her hair. He moved his head in so that his lip touched her's softly.  
  
He began to kiss her slowly and passionately. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist.   
  
Harry laid her down on the blanket so that her head rested on the pillow. She had an innocent  
  
smile on her face as Harry sat over her.   
  
"I've been wanting this forever," Harry whispered... it was already humid in the room.  
  
"Me too," Ginny said with an angelic grin. Harry blew out the candles and put a hand down  
  
next to her and his other hand on her other side, so that they were close to each other. And with  
  
that, Harry began kissing the neck of his new sixteen year old girlfriend.  
  
********************************************  
  
OHH!!! NOOO!!! I left you hanging! Oh! I am so evil. Meesa sorry, but I got tired of writing and I need  
  
to check the mail. It's 5:00PM and it still hasn't come! Well, enjoy the four new chapters and you will  
  
get the next one tomorrow. And believe me, you'll just eat it right up.  
  
-Jonoishere 


	19. Warnings from the Red Eyes

AuThOr'S NoTe!  
  
This book now may not be done until August, because I will be starting to write a book (maybe) to  
  
send to a publisher. Once again, to an enigma, thank you for the criticism, that was really good. I  
  
fixed chapter 2 a bit... but then I would have to fix about 11 chapters just so that it all made sense  
  
together, which I'm not going to do. Hehe  
  
!!  
  
CHAPTER NINETEEN  
  
Warnings from the Red Eyes of the Girl's Bathroom  
  
The room was steaming up as Harry rubbed against Ginny's body. His shirt was off and so was  
  
her's. He did not want to go too fast because he wanted her to savor every minute of her gift.   
  
Ginny groaned as Harry bit her lower lip. Harry had taken off his glasses because of the  
  
fogginess that would not come off of them. Harry sat up and brought Ginny up to him and reached a  
  
hand to her bra strap on her back. Ginny ran her hands through Harry's hair as he unstrapped her  
  
cleavage.   
  
Harry had just started kissing Ginny's shoulder when the door slammed open, catapulting  
  
Harry and Ginny forward.  
  
"Where are my cleaning utensils?" a voice shouted with jitteriness. Harry grabbed his wand  
  
and lit a candle with it. It was an awkward sight to see from a house elves point of view- A guy  
  
without a shirt on, laying right beside a woman with no top or bra on, and they were sweating.  
  
This is exactly what Dobby the house elf saw when he entered the room.  
  
"Harry Potter!" Dobby exclaimed and Ginny covered herself up with her hands. "Why are you–  
  
" Dobby gulped, "mating?"  
  
Harry grabbed his shirt and gave it to Ginny. "Out Dobby! Please!"  
  
"No sir! I must clean. Gryffindor is a mess. Where are my utensils?" Dobby objected.  
  
Harry sighed and turned to Ginny. "I'm sorry."  
  
"There is a right time and place. I thought it was tonight– I guess not. Goodnight Harry,"  
  
Ginny said and kissed him on the cheek. "And to you– Dobby, right?"  
  
Dobby bowed as Ginny left the closet.  
  
"Your utensils are in the men's bathroom," Harry explained as he gathered up the candles and  
  
pillows.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Dobby said and skipped off. Harry moaned. He thought that would be the  
  
night when he could do what Ginny wanted from him. Unfortunately, it had to be interrupted.  
  
He pulled a shirt over himself and marched up to his dormitory where he threw his stuff into  
  
the closet and drew the curtains together as he plopped onto his bed.  
  
One hundred miles away, Voldemort was devising his darkest plans...  
  
Umbridge was growing weaker by the minutes. Ants were creeping up her body and to her  
  
knee when it had already started to bleed from where the ants were eating away at her body. She  
  
had not been fed in days, but instead been abused as a daily meal.   
  
Voldemort sat on a stone talking to Bellatrix.  
  
"February, I've decided," Voldemort muttered to her. "Right after some kind of ball that Mr.  
  
Weasley heard Dumbledore talking about."  
  
"Perfect," Lucius Malfoy said. "Were aiming Potter right?"  
  
"Potter? Anyone who steps before me," Voldemort said turned back up to walk to Umbridge.  
  
"Look at the tramp," Voldemort said. Bellatrix also meandered to the spot where Umbridge  
  
lay.  
  
"Tramp? I–don't–think... so," Umbridge said so softly that no one could hear her.  
  
"I told you, Umbridge!" Voldemort yelled. "If you had only done what I said. Go to the Ministry  
  
the day of the ball and talk to Fudge... he'll be there. He is part of that Order. Everyone else will be at  
  
their homes, not knowing that an attack was about to start on their world. Just talk to Fudge, distract  
  
him while we sneak through, and then just kill him."  
  
"Over my dead body," Umbridge said obnoxiously. "Go to hell you asshole! GO TO HELL!"  
  
Voldemort bent over her.  
  
"What did you say to me?" he asked politely.  
  
"I said– GO— TO— HELL!" Umbridge said loud and clear and spit in Voldemort's face.  
  
He stood up, wiping his face with his hand. He then turned to Bellatrix. "Kill her."  
  
Umbridge's eyes grew wide. She struggled at the chains holding her down. Bellatrix advanced  
  
on her slowly and raised her wand.  
  
"REMINGTON!" she shouted as Umbridge screamed, dismayed. Lucius Malfoy stepped back in  
  
fright as fire burst out of Umbridge's eyes, illuminating the cave. She was screaming. She was dying.  
  
Bellatrix laughed vilely.   
  
"DO IT AGAIN!" Voldemort commanded.  
  
More fire burst out of Umbridge's eyes. But it was not just staying there, the fire was  
  
spreading to her clothes also, burning her whole body.  
  
She managed to get out a few last words, though.  
  
"A curse on you forever, you bastard."  
  
And then, Professor Umbridge died.  
  
The next day, at Affotts, the whole school gathered in the Great Hall for Breaskfast, where  
  
Dumbledore had an announcement.  
  
"Trips to Diagon Alley will start in November. You must be careful there, so please travel in  
  
groups of three or four. For your safety..."  
  
Between everyone's excited remarks to this, Madam Hooch stood up. "Your first Quidditch  
  
match of the season will be on November 17th at 11:00 in the morning. The match is between–  
  
Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."  
  
Groans erupted from both of their tables, because each of those teams were the other's  
  
fiercest opponent.  
  
"Oh stop your bickering Ron," Hermione said, as Ron start shaking his head in stress. "Maybe  
  
you should also concentrate on your homework which has accumulate to over two feet now."  
  
"It's just Potions... well, and History of Magic. Okay, and Divination... and Astronomy.  
  
Whatever, almost every subject we have."  
  
"Nice," Harry said sarcastically. "Your going to fail, you know that right?"  
  
"Yes, but I say, why not fail in glory?"  
  
"And what the heck is your glory?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Not doing my homework," Ron replied smartly.   
  
Each of them got up to return to the common room. They were all to lazy to go see Hagrid,  
  
and plus, they were not aloud to go down to the bottom floor yet.   
  
"So what do we do today?" Ron asked lazily by the fire in the common room.  
  
"Do our homework," Hermioen snarled as she threw a heavy textbook at him, which hit Ron  
  
right in the back of the head.  
  
"Thanks Hermione! That hit caused a boost of electric energy in my brain!" Ron said excitedly.  
  
"You'll get another boost from my fist!" she said and stood up.  
  
Harry was used to this by now, and sat by Ginny, placing bets.  
  
"10 galleons that Hermione wins," Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, I place 20 on her. Ron's weak."  
  
Harry listed on the bulletin board that practices would begin on the second week of October  
  
for Gryffindor.   
  
"We need to get started! Ravenclaw is our fiercest competitor. I want all of you in the  
  
Gryffindor changing rooms on that Monday at 6:00. Practices will continue on Wednesdays and  
  
Fridays and then Saturdays two weeks before the match."  
  
Most of the new team members looked scared, except for Katherine who walked up to Harry  
  
swiftly.  
  
"Harry!" she said. He turned around. "I was wondering if you could give me flying lessons this  
  
evening."  
  
"Lessons? Your better than anyone I've ever seen before!"  
  
"Why thank you... but I'd like lessons from a guy that's been on a the team for 4 years."  
  
"Three. When I was a fourth year, we had the Tri-Wizard Tournament, remember?"  
  
"Oh, well, yes... okay. Please? Just think about it, okay? I'll get back to you on it."  
  
Harry sat in the common room, finishing Astronomy homework about the moons of Jupiter.  
  
Two hands reached around his neck.  
  
"Hello Ginny," Harry said without even looking to see who it was.  
  
"Hi sweetie. Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked.  
  
"God yes. This homework is incredibly boring. I've almost finished. Let me run upstairs and  
  
get my sweater."  
  
He arrived back down to walk with Ginny, just around the school. A time to get closer... it was  
  
so hard to control what he had inside for her. They had been going out for three months down, with  
  
no signs of slowing down. Ginny gently enclosed his hand with hers. Suddenly though, a terrified  
  
student ran down the hall, crying.  
  
Harry stopped her. "What's wrong?" he said urgently.  
  
"Something in the girl bathroom!" she whimpered and took off wailing. Harry signaled for  
  
Ginny to follow him as they tore through corridors to a hallway just a shy east of the Great Hall. Harry  
  
pushed the door open and dropped his wand.   
  
The sinks had overflown from Myrtle's crying again. She sat near a ledge, staring at what she  
  
and Harry were seeing.  
  
Ginny ran right into the bathroom, out of breath and gasped.  
  
The water in the sinks was a reddish tint... most likely blood. This was not Myrtle's crying.  
  
Someone was dead. But who?  
  
"Get McGonagall! Get someone!" Harry yelled at Ginny and she took off running in a different  
  
direction.  
  
There were illuminated, sketchy letters, written into the bathroom wall ahead of him. It said–  
  
"A surprise from Voldemort. Your faithful Umbridge is dead."  
  
Harry grabbed his wand and began to turn around, but the doors were closed and locked, as  
  
Harry found out.  
  
"Alohomora!" he said pressingly. He banged on the doors once the spell did not work. "OPEN!"  
  
he screamed.   
  
A monstrous voice rose from behind him. He sped around. It was Moaning Myrtle, her eyes  
  
glints of red.  
  
"YOUR GOING TO DIE HARRY POTTER! BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU WALK!" Myrtle screamed at  
  
Harry.  
  
Banging on the doors were coming from the other side of the wall now. Myrtle advanced on  
  
Harry.  
  
"LISTEN HARRY POTTER! YOUR PARENTS DIED! AND SO WILL YOU... AND YOUR STUPID AUNT  
  
ALSO. ANY FRIEND OF POTTER IS A FOE OF MINE. WATCH OUT FOR YOUR FRIENDS!"  
  
Myrtle disappeared and appeared back on the ledge, looking normal without the red glints in  
  
her eyes. The doors flung open behind Harry, pushing him into the sinks.  
  
Professor Flitwick entered and gasped at the sight before him. "I will get Dumbledore," he  
  
squeaked.  
  
"What happened in here Harry? We heard screaming!" Ginny said and hugged him  
  
desperately.  
  
He was not going to tell his friends that they were in risk of being killed. Not yet– not after  
  
Dumbledore tells him what to do.  
  
"Nothing is wrong... it's all fine," Harry said as students eagerly tried to see the message  
  
embedded on the wall. 


	20. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Author's Note-  
  
Jono is feeling evil– uh oh. He's going to do something that changes this story forever... you'll see in  
  
this chapter. Oh lord, I killing off Umbridge. I had no intention of doing that– but I had no idea how to  
  
get her out of the situation she was in. Hmmm  
  
I started writing my book. It's called "Menskille Problems." It's about a town with many interesting  
  
people who all clash together. It focuses around Sophia, a Russian fashion designer who can not do  
  
anything without her nanny. She smokes a lot. Woah. I probably won't finish it. LoL  
  
Anyhow, here is the chapter where everything changes. Are you ready for it? 20 chapters= big  
  
surprise. I spent all day writing it... bored as all hell. This is a very important chapter, I think. And  
  
starting after the next chapter, the fanfic will no longer be some lovey-dovey frisking. Instead, expect  
  
over ten chapter of pure war. Woohooo!! I already have the ending planned– except... it's too  
  
bittersweet... so I don't know if I will do it. I still have not figured out who will die... even though I had  
  
one thought, but that would conflict with the ending I had in mind. I also had another thought, which  
  
was Ron, but don't worry, I'm not killing him.  
  
In fact, I plan to write a few epilogues... much like Being for the Beneift of Mr. Wood. I want everyone  
  
to know how everything ended in the long run. I will NOT be writing a book 7. This one was much to  
  
hard. But if one of my fans does write a book 7, if it is good enough, just send me the link at my e-  
  
mail, jon2003sch@aol.com and I will be happy to review and take a look at it!   
  
And now, chapter 20! A milestone!!  
  
BTW, in earlier chapters, I said that DA meetings would continue. Scratch that– I have to much to  
  
write to include that in.  
  
&*$%&&*$%&&*$%&&*$%&&*$%&&*$%&&*$%&&*$%&  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY  
  
Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
  
Harry shot up in bed. He looked at his bedside clock. It was early morning. Harry rubbed his  
  
eyes which were full of sleep.  
  
Why was he having these dreams? Was Umbridge dead? Was he going to be attacked?  
  
These questions left him as he drifted back to sleep... thinking about nothing at all.  
  
He awoke that morning at an earlier time than usual. Eight o'clock was very early by Harry's  
  
standards. He gradually got up out of bed and pulled on a jumper to go downstairs. Ron wasn't in  
  
bed, so Harry thought he might already be down there. Harry opened the door to the dormitory and  
  
crept downstairs, to see Ron, Hermione, and Neville all talking.   
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled frantically. "Did you see the bulletin board?"  
  
"There's going to be a Christmas Ball! Christmas Night!" Hermione proclaimed. "Isn't that  
  
wonderful?"  
  
Harry eyes gleamed. "Yes... very good."   
  
Truth be told, Harry did not care at the moment. He was thinking of something else– someone  
  
close to him.  
  
....Voldemort hates every friend of the Potters.... Harry remembered that phrase very clearly.  
  
He did not want anyone hurt. He was sure that this would be the year when he would have to fight for  
  
his life.  
  
And the only way not to hurt anyone... would be to break up with–  
  
"Ginny!" Harry called at lunch. Ginny looked up. "I need to talk to you," Harry said nervously  
  
and told her to follow him. They walked into the courtyard and sat down on a stone bench next to a  
  
shrub.  
  
"Yeah?" she inquired and clasped his hand.  
  
Harry gulped. He had to do it.  
  
"I had a dream... that Voldemort said he would kill anyone who was close to me. I woke up,  
  
feeling perplexed. I knew that this would probably happen... at least to someone close to me. So, I  
  
need to tell you something..."  
  
Ginny's face lightened.   
  
"Um–" Harry paused. "We need to go our separate ways. It's for the best Ginny. Please don't  
  
be mad! I'm only doing this because I'm afraid of getting you hurt."  
  
Ginny unclenched Harry's hand.  
  
"You bastard," she said angrily. "Because of a dream your not sure about, you are breaking  
  
up with me!"  
  
"Ginny, I–" Harry began desperately.   
  
"No! Don't try and explain to me," Ginny said and got up and started to walk away. Harry  
  
followed and grabbed her hand. She turned around, shockingly, raised a hand, and slapped him in the  
  
face.  
  
Harry was left to stand in the middle of the courtyard, speechless.   
  
Quidditch practices had started. Ginny was ignoring Harry at all costs and Harry taught the  
  
team as well as he could. Harry thought that he would now give Katherine lessons. He did not care if  
  
he had dreams about her. He didn't think he mattered anymore.  
  
They practiced tossing the Quaffle to each other on their first practice. Not a single person  
  
dropped it when it was their turn to catch.  
  
Harry was very proud of his team as he watched the Chasers act out a formation Harry had  
  
them do from his play book. Swiftly moving and fast acting under pressure, he had not seen anyone  
  
better since Angelina, Alicia, and Katie which were the chasers from the previous year.  
  
The two Beaters knocked off every Bludger that flew at them. Some were hit so hard, that  
  
they crashed into the stands, and broke the wood.  
  
Harry knew they would be ready for the Quidditch match in three weeks if everyone just  
  
concentrated and played their best.  
  
The trip to Diagon Alley approached quickly. You could tell the atmosphere had changed from  
  
a bored quality to an excited caliber overnight as the day finally came.  
  
Filch checked off the names of each student who was lined up. As Harry approached, Filch  
  
snarled. He probably hated Harry for doing what he had done to Umbridge in the Forbidden Forest  
  
that unforgettable day, when she was carried away by centaurs.  
  
Harry wondered how he was going to get to Diagon Alley, but his questions were soon  
  
answered by Dumbledore who was standing in front of the crowd of students.  
  
"I will be disapparating each of you to Diagon Alley. You will appear in a shop. When we leave  
  
at six o'clock, you will meet me back at that same shop. One by one now– you first, come on, don't be  
  
scared," Dumbledore said gently as a small girl came forward. She vanished in a clap of noise.  
  
Hermione oohhed over this.  
  
"Only the really powerful wizards can disapparate HUMANS!! Not even Voldemort can do that!"  
  
she said matter-of-factly.   
  
"Harry," Ron said, catching up to Harry and Hermione because Filch took two minutes to check  
  
his name, "I heard you broke up with my sister. Why?"  
  
"I had a dream," Harry started to explain, "that Moaning Myrtle turned into Voldemort and  
  
said that he would kill anyone close to me." Hermione put a hand to her mouth, stunned. "I was in a  
  
bathroom during that dream. On the wall, it said that Umbridge was dead."  
  
"Are you going to tell Dumbledore!?" Ron said, bewildered.  
  
"No," Harry said simply. "I don't trust him and I have no idea why."  
  
"He saved your life last year, Harry! You can definitely TRUST him!" Hermione said.  
  
"He's acting different... I feel like I can only trust a few selected people– and you two are  
  
some of them."  
  
Harry moved forward until he was at Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello Harry," Dumbledore said and waved his wand. Harry was speeding in a multitude of  
  
lights next thing he knew. There was a loud blast, someone else had been apparated. Hermione was  
  
seen flying next to him. Soon, Ron was also.  
  
Precipitously, all three of them crashed down on the floor of a shop floor they had never seen  
  
called "Tabatha's Garden Supplies."  
  
Harry adjusted his glasses and helped Ron and Hermione up, who had seemed to have lost  
  
their sense of mind. As they left the shop, two more kids appeared on the floor out of nowhere.   
  
They were finally in Diagon Alley after a long wait. It was almost deserted, as everyone was  
  
working or at Affotts for the school year.  
  
"We each have money, right?" Ron asked. "We don't need to stop by Gringotts?"  
  
"Nope," Hermione said, looking in Harry's pouch which was filled with galleons, sickles, and a  
  
few knuts. "Let's head over to the book store. I need some good reading!" Hermione suggested and  
  
walked a few steps to Flourish and Blott's. Hermione took off to go pick out some spell books. Harry  
  
thought about buying a few books, also, thinking that they would come in handy if he had to fight  
  
Dumbledore. He picked out a book called, "Advanced Spells for Wizards" and another one called  
  
"Defending Yourself with Charms and Jinxes."   
  
They checked out as soon as possible, because Ron was trying to run across the street to the  
  
Quidditch shop, where there was a new broom on display. ("Hurrrrrryyyy!!" he said and he bounced  
  
up and down, pointing out the window.)  
  
They took off to the shop where already students like Ernie MacMillian and Hannah Abbott  
  
were busy admiring the new broom.  
  
"The ThunderBolt," Harry read on a cue card placed in front of a shining broom. "Much faster  
  
than the Firebolt and able to read speeds up to 200 miles per house. It easily surpasses the Nimbus  
  
1000 which reached up to 100 miles per hour. The Thunderbolt had easier handling and will obey  
  
voice commands from it's owner."  
  
"Cool!" Ron exclaimed and pressed his nose against the glass window which everyone was  
  
looking through.  
  
"Well, let's go inside. You can see it some more in the shop," Hermione said, tugging Ron from  
  
against the window and into the warm shop.   
  
Harry did not make eye contact as he saw Ginny with Monica in the shop looking at Quaffles.  
  
Ginny pointed at Harry and Monica waved in a friendly matter.  
  
He waved back, to be nice, and went about his business, looking at Snitches which cost  
  
hundreds of galleons, or signed tee-shirts from professional teams. Harry decided to buy a sculpture  
  
of the Chudley Cannons for Ron, who was elated when he saw what Harry had bought him.  
  
"Thanks Harry!" he said and shook his hand. "This is awesome! I can add it to my collection!"  
  
Ron went over to talk to Ginny as Hermione and Harry walked over to Fortescue's.   
  
"The regular, Mr. Potter?" Mr. Fortescue asked as they approached the ordering counter.  
  
"No, no– I will just have an ice cream bar... sherbert orange, please."  
  
Hermione ordered the same thing and they sat down at a table which was already occupied by  
  
many Affott's students.   
  
They began to talk about Harry's dreams... and about Ginny, which Harry hastily dropped.  
  
Suddenly, Ron came galloping at him.   
  
"Fred and George's shop! I completely forgot that they are back! C'mon, let's go!" Ron  
  
ushered. Hermione and Harry jumped up and caught up to Ron who was running down the street to a  
  
large shop near Gringotts.   
  
They entered quickly and found Fred and George sitting at the counter, watching lot's of kids  
  
look around and their spectacular inventions.  
  
"Fred! George!" Ron yelled and his twin brothers jumped up.  
  
"Well hello everyone! Oi, I wasn't expecting you guys to find our shop!" Fred said. "It's so far  
  
away from The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"What is up with all of you?" George asked. "Still going out with Ginny?" George nudged Harry  
  
in the ribs and winked.  
  
"No," Harry said. "It was for the best."  
  
"Eh, it happens," George said with a nod of his head.  
  
"Well, look around– if you buy anything, only five items max, it's on the house," Fred laughed  
  
and patted Ron on the back, who had run over to the fireworks and picking out some to buy.  
  
Harry walked over to some snow globes which gave you weird fortunes. Harry picked it up  
  
and shook it well. The snow fell to the bottom of the globe and black words appeared out of nowhere.  
  
It said: Your dreams mean more than ever before now that danger is approaching you.  
  
Harry put down the globe hastily. It's like it had read his mind. How did it know about his  
  
dreams? He was buying it. He had to.  
  
Hermione was busy looking at badges, that when put on a specific person, formed a specific  
  
descriptive word. Hermione put on her shirt... the word 'smart' appeared.  
  
"It changes by the decisions you make," Fred explained and then pointed to Crabbe and  
  
Goyle. Goyle had on his shirt and the word 'dick' appeared. Crabbs started guffawing stupidly. "They  
  
are idiots, I must say," Fred added.  
  
"I'll take a few," Hermione said. "They will be good to know if you are making a dumb  
  
decision."  
  
Ron came hurrying over with a couple of fireworks in his hands and a quill that changes colors  
  
when you write, depending on your mood. Harry met them all with the snow globe in his hand and a  
  
strange contraption that makes fun of you with many interesting rude remarks. It was called The  
  
Hector.   
  
"Ready to check out?" George asked as he studied everyone's purchases. "Good buys. You get  
  
everything free. Under five items, your cleared.  
  
"Thank you, you abject decelerate with no confidants," The Hector sneered.  
  
"I am not a despicable retard with no friends, Hector," George shot back at it.  
  
"Go to the infernal regions, Georgie. I have no time for your utterances."  
  
"You can turn him off by flicking this button on the back," Fred said and did so. Hector's  
  
babbling became slow and disoriented and then eventually died.  
  
They all checked out and spent a few more hours in Diagon Alley, and then, had to go back to  
  
the gardening shop where Dumbledore was disapparating students once again. Hermione went first  
  
this time, followed closely by Ron.  
  
Dumbledore stopped Harry though.   
  
"Why haven't you been telling me?" Dumbledore asked sternly.  
  
"What?" Harry replied rudely.  
  
"About your dreams! I use Legilimency on you at night sometimes... I know all about the  
  
torture on Umbridge and Moaning Myrtle turning into Voldemort. I have informed most of the Ministry  
  
about it. I just want to know why you didn't tell me!"  
  
For an old wizard, Dumbledore was awfully mad.  
  
"Do you want to know why!?" Harry said, temper rising. "Because I don't trust you!"  
  
Dumbledore peered at him. "We will need to fix that," he said and raised his wand.  
  
Harry opened his eyes to find himself in the entrance hall of Affotts.   
  
Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It was Dumbledore," Harry said and had started to explain to them what had happened when  
  
Ginny walked out the courtyard quickly and stopped Harry.  
  
"Look Harry, I'm really sorry. I was vulnerable. It was all my fault you wanted to break up  
  
with me–"  
  
Harry looked irritably at her. "Oh shut-up will you? I don't have time for you blaming yourself  
  
for something I did." He thought he would have regret saying that, because two of Ginny's close  
  
acquaintances were standing next to him: Hermione and Ron... but to Harry's advantage, Ginny  
  
nodded slowly to comprehend everything and walked off. Ron did not yell at Harry, but instead just  
  
shooed Ginny away.   
  
"Now what were you saying?" Hermione said peremptorily.  
  
"Remind me to talk to Ginny," Harry said to both of them and then continued on about his  
  
conversation with Dumbledore, and much to his surprise, Hermione and Ron were deeply concerned.  
  
"He spies on your thoughts while you go about your normal day? It's clever, but he should  
  
have told you!" Hermione stated.  
  
"I have no idea... all I want to know is how he plans to fix my trust in him..."  
  
Ginny came rushing in front of them, her red hair flying behind her.  
  
"There's Ginny, heading towards the common room... talk to her there," Ron advised. He then  
  
said the password and the Fat Lady's Portrait swung open to a glamorous common room. Ginny was  
  
sitting at a table.  
  
"Be right back," harry said quietly and went to take a seat by her. She seemed to be crying a  
  
bit. Ginny did not wait for Harry to say something to her, though.  
  
"You had no right to yell at me!" she bawled.  
  
"You have no right to blame yourself!" Harry answered.  
  
"You had no right to break up with me! Look at how I am, now!"  
  
"I did it for your safety. After this war, I plan on getting back together with you."  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, wiping her face. "Friends then?" She held a hand to shake his.  
  
"That's it? Your just going to accept me!? NO, were going to talk," Harry said and did not  
  
bring a hand up.  
  
For three hours, Harry and Ginny talked about where their relationship was going. Harry  
  
convinced her about his dream and that she would be safe if she were not around him constantly.  
  
They also both agreed, that if there was a war between the dark and good sides of the Wizard World,  
  
and that if it ended, both of them would have to be ready to start a full fledged relationship. If one of  
  
them had second thoughts, then it wouldn't work.   
  
That's what they allied.  
  
That's what they stuck to.  
  
And in a change of plans, Voldemort had found out the ball was no longer in February  
  
(changed with the consent of only Fudge, in case a betrayer in the Ministry told Voldemort) due to  
  
Cornelius Fudge confiding in Percy Wesley, and telling him the new date. The Christmas Ball would  
  
turn into hell on earth...  
  
Voldemort was due to attack.  
  
And someone was going to die.  
  
But who...? Harry had begun to think about this more and more as the end of the year grew  
  
closer. Arabella Figg had been killed. Professor Trelawney had been tortured. Professor Umbridge had  
  
also died.  
  
It was something to ponder... but not something to dwell on, as Harry exited the common  
  
room with the Gryffindor Quidditch team to head down to the pitch on November 17th. 


	21. Good Lucks to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw

AUTHOR'S note!  
  
Woooohoooo! I would have written this chapter yesterday, but my DVD of Coupling came and I HAD  
  
to watch it. I only watched 3/6 episode and either Inferno or Size Matters is my favorite... well wait  
  
Sex Death and Nudity is good too... now I don't know what to choose.  
  
Anyhow, this chapter is THE SHORTEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN– the next two chapters or  
  
so, all about the Christmas Ball are VERY long. I might be making a website for this whole fanfic... and  
  
you will be able to see me, as I would be uploading a picture to the site.  
  
And now– Oh wait! Look forward to another story I'm writing, based on Coupling and Absolutely  
  
Fabulous with six Harry Potter characters!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
  
Wishing Good Luck to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw  
  
The stands were filled with spectators, wearing the colors of their teams, and chanting  
  
simultaneously. Luna Lovegod could be seen with a Raven atop her head.   
  
Harry beckoned his team into the changing room.  
  
"Okay, sit down everyone!" Harry called out and six figures took seats on wooden benches  
  
around him.  
  
"Our first game," Harry started to say. "Chasers," he turned to Katherine, Ginny, and Monica,  
  
"it's up to you to get those Quaffles in. Use any play you want!" He turned to the Beaters. "You guys  
  
are doing awesome– hit the Bludgers as hard as you can... try and control your aiming at the stands  
  
though. We don't want frantic people screaming as a Bludger tries to kill them." Harry then advanced  
  
on Ron. "You will do fine... you've become as good as can be. You have come a long way. Don't  
  
worry."  
  
"Enough with the motivational speech!" Katherine yelled. "Let's play!"  
  
Everyone ad-libbed in agreement as they exited the changing room and walked out onto the  
  
field, much to Gryffindor's cheers and support. Harry shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain... which  
  
was Cho Chang.  
  
"Good luck Harry!" she said joyfully.  
  
"And to you to, Cho," Harry replied and nodded his head. He signaled for Katherine to come  
  
forward.  
  
"Mount your brooms," Madam Hooch yelled. "On my whistle now..."  
  
A shrill whistle echoed throughout all of the stadium and fourteen brooms rose into the air.  
  
Lee Jordan was no longer at school, he had been a seventh year. Instead, Colin Creevey was  
  
the new commentator.  
  
"Katherine Kelriot takes possession of the Quaffle! She dives under Amanda Hendricks and  
  
passes the Quaffle to Ginny Weasley who is flying right above her. Ohh! A Ravenclaw Beater hits a  
  
Bludger at Ginny who passes it back down to Katherine just in time. Ginny is hit!"  
  
Ginny broke off from the formation with "oooohs" coming from the Gryffindor side. Monica  
  
took her place.  
  
"Go to score!" Katherine shouted as she threw the Quaffle back up. Monica took off to the loop  
  
to the far left, of which the Keeper followed, but Monica threw it back to Katherine, who scored the  
  
top hoop.  
  
"TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Colin screamed at the top of his lungs, making Professor  
  
McGonagall jump out of her seat.  
  
Harry looked around for a tiny glint of gold as the Ravenclaw team made their way to Ron,  
  
who caught an attempt to score by the Ravenclaws. Thoroughly exasperated, the Ravenclaws booed  
  
the Gryffindors.   
  
Suddenly, Harry saw it, a flicker of gold speeding past Kyler's head.  
  
Harry took off at a dive, dodging players to get to a speeding ball in the air. Cho Chang saw  
  
him attack. She sped downwards also. The Snitch was speeding up. Cho Chang tried to push him out  
  
of the way, but Harry pushed back.  
  
Colin was yelling excitement over the loud speaker.   
  
Harry reached out a hand.  
  
So did Cho.  
  
AND–  
  
They both grabbed one of it's wings.  
  
"LET GO OF IT!" Cho screamed and tried to elbow Harry.  
  
All of a sudden, a Bludger came flying at Cho's back, not hit by a Beater, but on it's own. She  
  
catapulted forward, off her broom, letting go of the Snitch.  
  
Harry snatched it in his hand, much to Gryffindor's delight as Colin started screaming.  
  
"YES! YES! 160 Points to 20! GRYFFINDOR HAS WON!"  
  
McGonagall was jumping up and down and chanting from the excitement.  
  
Gryffindor had won the first match of the season with an outstanding score. Everyone was  
  
enraptured and applauding them, even the Ravenclaws, who had decided not to be bad sports like the  
  
Slytherins, you were in a small crowd on the other side of the stadium, hissing.  
  
Then something happened that Harry did not expect when the whole team landed on he  
  
ground.  
  
"Good work, Harry," Katherine muttered and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, confused, as everyone partied around him. Ron set  
  
off firecrackers that formed large different colored lions, which pranced around the room and tried to  
  
eat the cake that was set out... eventually, they just broke into smoke.   
  
Hermione sat down next to Harry.  
  
"What's wrong? Why aren't you celebrating your win?" she asked and took a sip of water out  
  
of her glass.  
  
"Katherine– she kissed me..." Harry trailed off as Hermione gaped.  
  
"Maybe it was a... you know? Sportsmanship kiss?" Hermione said and looked at Katherine.  
  
"Yeah, it was– look."  
  
Harry turned and found that Katherine was holding hands with Hermione's ex-boyfriend,  
  
Mark.   
  
"They are a couple. I thought so!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Good! Good! Thank God! That's out of the way... let's all enjoy tonight! Want to dance?" he  
  
asked Hermione gleefully.  
  
"After you, Mr. Potter," Hermione said and she followed him to an area where people were  
  
dancing to music.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had not talked to Harry at all or explained what he meant by, 'we will  
  
need to fix that.'  
  
Harry didn't know why he didn't trust him, but his snow globe, which he had bought from Fred  
  
and George's shop, Weasley Wizards Wheezes, said "Do Not Trust Anyone that Tries to Stand in Your  
  
Way."  
  
Did that mean Dumbledore? He was the headmaster, he could do what he wanted!  
  
Hermione clasped a badge in her hand and stuck it to Harry's shirt.  
  
"Talk to Dumbledore!" she said sternly.  
  
"No," Harry said simply and looked at the badge. It said, "Wrong."  
  
"That means you better talk to Dumbledore!"  
  
"I'll talk to him when he approaches me!" Harry replied and ripped the badge off his shirt and  
  
gave it back to Hermione. "My snow globe says don't trust him..."  
  
"My god... it's like one of those eight balls! You shake it and it gives you a fortune. With those,  
  
you shake it, and it gives you a fortune–"  
  
"But it always seems to be matching what's going on in my life!" Harry explained.  
  
"Maybe it has a mind-reading charm... oh I don't know. Use the badges, they look more  
  
reliable," she shrugged.  
  
"I don't know... all I'm worrying about is the ball coming up! I don't have a date..."  
  
"Get Ginny!" Ron suggested.  
  
"We said we wouldn't go out until after the war, if it even starts," Harry said.  
  
"Well, then... go with us. I dunno if we will have dates," Hermione said. "I don't... Ron  
  
doesn't... neither do you. So why not? We go as friends!"  
  
Harry agreed. That was a good idea... not having to worry about the pressures of impossible  
  
women, or asking out girls.  
  
It was a deal.  
  
And soon, December 25th drew upon them, sending snow billowing down from the enchanted  
  
courtyard's roof as ten Christmas trees were put up around the Great Hall, charmed with fluttering  
  
golden faeries, and bulbs of every color. 


	22. The Christmas Ball

Author's Note- crisis in the Jono household!!!  
  
Have just watched last episode of first season! I CANNOT believe the way it left off! Susan tells Steve  
  
to propose to her and then when he's about to say something, Jeff, drunk, appears from next to the  
  
bed and starts laughing.   
  
Erg! NOOOOOO! Must buy SECOND season!  
  
Here is the it's-gonna-leave-you-hanging- 22nd chapter- The Christmas Ball!! (it continues to chapter  
  
23)  
  
Oh is it just me... or does it look like the cast of the movie... like Daniel, Tom, and Rupert look like  
  
their sixteen years old?  
  
!~*@)$_@_*)$+@+!+!++~!!~*@)$_@_*)$+@+!+!++~!!~*@)$_@_*)$+@+!+!++~!  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
  
The Christmas Ball  
  
Harry woke up on Christmas morning to a heap of presents laying next to his bed. Hermione  
  
was in their dormitory, she had apparently opened all her presents, and was watching Ron open the  
  
one she had given him.  
  
"A Hand guide to Playing Keeper! Cool! Thanks!"  
  
"There's more," she said and pointed to the bottom of a box. Ron eagerly took out a special  
  
Christmas pack of Fred and George's fireworks. "I ordered them last year before they left!" Hermione  
  
continued.  
  
"Thanks Hermione!" Ron said rapturously and hugged her around the neck.  
  
"Good morning everyone," Harry said as he pulled a shirt over his head.  
  
"Morning Harry!" Hermione lauded. "Open your presents!"  
  
Harry proceeded to do exactly what she had told him to do and opened up his gifts. He  
  
received lots of items from Fred and George' shop, from them. Hermione had given him books about  
  
N.E.W.T.S., which Harry thought would come in handy, and a few Quidditch books. Mrs. Weasley and  
  
Mr. Weasley had of course given him a new sweater which was black this time. A mince pie was also  
  
included. For the first time, Ginny had given him a gift, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Jellybeans and some  
  
candles which Harry laughed at it.  
  
Unfortunately, the unwrapping of the gifts and enjoyment of the morning went by quickly and  
  
nighttime approached. Hermione, and most of the other girls, had locked themselves in their  
  
dormitories until eight o'clock, which is when the ball would start. Harry and Ron sat in the common  
  
room, checking their watches every now and then, waiting for them to appear at the top of the  
  
staircase and make their way down.  
  
Words were scarce. Harry and Ron did not even say much to each other when alas, Hermione  
  
appeared from the staircase, and made Ron goggle.  
  
Her hair was straightened and she had make-up on! A first for Hermione, Harry suspected.  
  
She was wearing a striking black dress without straps which would make any guy trip over himself.  
  
"You guys looks speechless," she said uncertainly. "Do I look okay?"  
  
Ron and Harry nodded quickly and Hermione grinned. "Where did you guys get the suits?"  
  
"We asked Fred and George... and since Ron and I are basically the same height, their  
  
tuxedos fit perfectly," Harry explained.  
  
"Well, shall we head down?" Hermione asked. Harry and Ron got up, and each escorted  
  
Hermione Granger down to the Christmas Ball--  
  
–Above them, at the Ministry of Magic–  
  
Cornelius Fudge sat at his desk, filling out paperwork. The clock above him said 7:45.   
  
"Well, I had better get home," he said eagerly and bustled over to a filing cabinet, where he  
  
filed some papers.   
  
Suddenly, the door opened.  
  
"Mr. Fudge?" Percy Weasley asked, sneaking inside. "May I have a word?"  
  
At the Ministry hotel, far from Fudge's office, Narcissa Malfoy snuck out of her room and  
  
walked to the entrance of the Ministry. A figure appeared out of nowhere. It was Voldemort.   
  
"Hello Narcissa," Voldemort said.   
  
"I will bring your bags to my room, sir," she said and picked up a large briefcase.  
  
"Others will be coming. Keep watch," he instructed and followed Narcissa as they passed the  
  
sleeping man behind the reception desk.  
  
"Sleepiro," Voldemort whispered and a tiny thin light shot through the man's chest. He kept  
  
snoring. "He won't ever wake up," Voldemort explained.  
  
Percy was still in Fudge's office.  
  
"What do you need, Percy?" Fudge asked once again to his assistant, who was staring blankly  
  
at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Fudge," Percy said. "Stupefy!"  
  
Cornelius Fudge dropped to the ground with a thud.  
  
–Back at Affotts–  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the gallant Great Hall, which was already filling up with  
  
students. There was a band set up in a corner, tuning up their guitars and testing their microphones.  
  
The Christmas trees were sparkling in the dimmed light.   
  
A few colored illuminations shadowed the floor in various colors. There was a huge food table,  
  
stretching along all of the east wall, which was about fifty feet.   
  
By eight o'clock, everyone had filed into the Hall, which was very crowded, and Dumbledore  
  
stood up to make a toast.  
  
"For one semester, very well done. Enjoy yourselves tonight," he said, and his eyes sparkled.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall closed shut on their own.  
  
The band began to play, pounding away at their instruments. A hand touched Harry's  
  
shoulder and he turned around. Ginny was standing there in a billowing brick red dress. Her hair was  
  
up in a bun.  
  
"Care to dance?" she asked. She led him to the dance floor, which was filled with kids. Two  
  
youngsters were already making out in the corner.  
  
Harry placed his hands on Ginny's waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"It's beautiful in here," Ginny whispered quietly.  
  
"I know," Harry replied. "How was your day?""  
  
Remus Lupin awoke in bed, Tonks next to him. Something wasn't right. There was a light  
  
breeze flying in the room. He noticed the door was open, and heard figures rushing past it. It was  
  
Mad-Eye who stormed into the bedroom and woke them up.  
  
"Voldemort is here," Mad-Eye grunted and flipped on the lights. Fred and George were walking  
  
down to the hotel lobby to get some ice when they saw the receptionist get zapped with a spell. They  
  
apparated here."  
  
Remus shook Tonks who woke up peacefully.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, fainéant.  
  
"No time for being lazy. He's here. No more fooling around... I don't mean that as a pun,"  
  
Remus said as he pulled a shirt over himself.  
  
"What do you mean? Voldemort is here!?" Tonks asked urgently.  
  
"Yes! And if you don't get your asses out of that bed, something is going to happen," Mad-Eye  
  
raged.  
  
It was too late though. On the dance floor in the Great Hall, Harry's scar burned, feeling like it  
  
was splitting his forehead in half. He screamed in agony and fell to the floor. Dumbledore shot up,  
  
looking at Harry is fear. The first time in a long time that Harry had ever seen reverence expressed in  
  
his face.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny yelled. "What's going on!?"   
  
Hermione ran over with Ron. Students were gathering around... the music was still blaring in  
  
their ears.  
  
"TURN THE DAMN MUSIC OFF! TELL THEM TO SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed and the band  
  
stopped playing to many people's angry remarks.  
  
"He's getting closer!" Harry said. "HE'S HERE!"  
  
Professor McGonagall bent down on the floor and helped Harry up. She beckoned Snape  
  
forward. "Tell Dumbledore to evacuate this Hall... now."  
  
Professor Snape ran to the back of the hall, where Dumbledore was standing.  
  
"He's coming! Voldemort! Minerva asks you to evacuate the Hall."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and pointed his wand at his throat. "Sonorous." He coughed a bit and  
  
then began to speak, his voice ten times louder. "Students! Please enter this back room." Dumbledore  
  
pointed to a door which shot open immediately. There was a long pause in which everyone stared at  
  
him, but eventually, there was movement.  
  
The students of Affotts, confused, obeyed him, and entered the room in groups. Dumbledore  
  
rushed to Professor Flitwick and Professor Trelawney.   
  
"You both will be guards in there. Do not let anyone out. Do not exit the room. Barricade it.  
  
Do what you need to do!" he muttered. He then ran to Professor Sinistra, Madam Pince, and Madam  
  
Promfrey, and told them each the same thing.  
  
When all the students had entered the small room, which was used during the Tri-Wizard  
  
Tournament, Dumbledore locked the doors with his wand and rushed over to Harry, passing the band,  
  
which had also entered the room.  
  
Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall stood in the room  
  
now. They were helping out Harry when all of a sudden, the oak doors to the Hall shot open. Wind  
  
blew throughout the area, sending Harry's hair flying backwards.   
  
A figure in a dark black cloak, with his head down, walked into the opening, Bellatrix  
  
Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy on both sides of him.  
  
Harry's scar was agonizing him. Ginny was breathing sharply as Professors Dumbledore,  
  
McGonagall, and Snape each raised their wands.  
  
The hooded figure looked up. Two red glints came out of the shadows.  
  
"Alas," the man said. "We meet again."  
  
Lord Voldemort was back to avenge war on everyone he hated. 


	23. The Second War Begins

AuThOr'S Note-  
  
The next chapters will be considerably short... seeing as I'm too lazy to write more than two thousand  
  
words... if I get more reviews, I'll be motivated hehe  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE  
  
The Second War Begins  
  
Voldemort stared at Harry while he tried to fight back the pain searing through him. Hermione  
  
stood as still as could be as Voldemort walked closer to them.  
  
"A right old gang we have here now don't we?" he asked and touched the side of Ginny's face.  
  
She didn't smile or strike him, she just stood in her spot. He made his way down to Hermione.  
  
"And the Mudblood... of course," he added to the laughs of Lucius and Bellatrix. Voldemort  
  
then looked up at the teachers who were standing gravely.  
  
"Hello Tom," Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore!" Voldemort said rhapsodically. "I'm not afraid of you anymore! Are'n't you  
  
proud?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "Kids, run for the back door," he demanded confidently.  
  
"Do you think I did not hear that?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Oh, I know you did. But, if it's true, your cohorts did not hear that," Dumbledore shot back.  
  
Voldemort turned around and saw his two partisans shifting their feet.  
  
"Run!" Dumbledore said hurriedly and Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron all took off running  
  
for the back door.  
  
Voldemort shot around and yelled for Belatrix and Lucius to get them. They took off instantly.  
  
Harry pushed open the door and ran into a hallway which had pictures of old school  
  
headmasters and headmistresses.  
  
"This way!" Hermione shouted, and they took a sharp right and found someone already there.  
  
It was Dobby!  
  
"Dobby! It's an emergency! Take us to the kitchen!" Harry said quickly, looking behind him.  
  
"Why sir?" Dobby asked as he dusted a portrait.  
  
"Because Voldemort is here! Just take us to your kitchen!" Hermione yelled. Dobby's face  
  
grew anxious.  
  
"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" Ron yelled. "WHERE IS THE KITCHEN!?"  
  
"Okay, right here," Dobby pointed to a large statue. Dobby touched it, and it moved to reveal  
  
a hole about three feet high. "You will have to crawl to get in. Hurry, hurry!"  
  
Hermione got down first, followed by Ron, Ginny, Dobby, and then Harry. They did this in  
  
about ten seconds, to conclude with Dobby closing the hatch, just as Bellatrix and Lucius had reached  
  
the hall.   
  
"They must be down here! They weren't down the other hallway!" Harry heard Bellatrix  
  
scream.  
  
Harry turned around to a kitchen of fifty house elves, of which included Winky, who was at  
  
least a bit better, and was drinking only one bottle of Butterbeer a day, according to Dobby.  
  
"Fellow house elves, this is Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger... and–?" Dobby  
  
looked at Ginny.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," she spoke for herself.  
  
"There are here, because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has come back!" Dobby explained and  
  
many house elves gasped.  
  
"Do you think you will win this war?" Voldemort asked as he raised his wand.  
  
"We shall certainly try," Professor McGonagall replied.   
  
"You will lose," Voldemort retorted. He was about to mutter a spell, when his wand flew out of  
  
his hand, and glided in the air to someone else's palms.  
  
"Hello Voldemort," Remus Lupin said. "Meet Nymphadora Tonks and Mad-Eye-Moody."  
  
"You've prepared an army, Albus?" Voldemort asked shrilly. Dumbledore nodded. "I have  
  
many back-up wands... I come prepared." Voldemort reached a hand inside his cloak, and took out  
  
another wand.  
  
It was then, when the fighting began.   
  
"TELIGRIFY!" Voldemort shouted at Professor Snape, who flew up into the air and saw himself  
  
become a contortionist.  
  
Lupin ran forward, but Voldemort put a hand out, sending a wave of power flying at Remus,  
  
who flew backwards and right into the wall.  
  
"STUPEFY!" Tonks screamed and Voldemort fell to the ground. Almost instantly, he flew back  
  
up to his stance.  
  
Right then, five Death Eater entered the Great Hall, each muttering spells that sent Mad-Eye  
  
and Tonks into the wall, and unbreakable chains around their feet and hands.  
  
"Ah, look who's here. My faithful supporters." Voldemort looked at Snape. "You are a betrayer,  
  
Severus... I always thought you could not be trusted... Kill him," he instructed.   
  
"Avada Kedavra!" a Death Eater cried out but the spell missed Snape, who was still in the air,  
  
because McGonagall was eagerly shouting "STUPEFY!" at every Death Eater. The spell issued from the  
  
wand flew into the ceiling, and made a hole so large, that a desk from the floor above fell through.  
  
"TELIGRIFICO!" Dumbledore shouted at Snape. His body unwound itself and Snape fell to the  
  
ground. He jumped up as a Death Eater ran at him.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Snape shouted. As soon as the Death Eater got close enough, Snape  
  
jabbed his wand right through the man's stomach.  
  
Voldemort flew into the air and shouted, "LAMENTOS VEADADAVRA!" at Tonks and Mad-Eye.  
  
They began to yell in terror as the deadly spell shot at them. But Dumbledore instantly created a  
  
mirror to deflect it, which sent it back at Voldemort, who did not move in time. The curse did not rip  
  
him in half though, it merely vanished.  
  
At that second, a girl and a boy, dressed in ball attire arrived at the Great Hall.  
  
"Did we miss something?" the boy asked. "Where's the ball?"  
  
Voldemort shot down to the ground and walked towards them, laughing.  
  
"DON'T YOU HURT THEM, TOM!" Dumbledore shouted. It was too late.  
  
Voldemort levitated the boy and, with a flick of his wand, sent him flying into the ceiling. The  
  
young girl that was next to him started screaming.   
  
Dumbledore apparated her and next thing she knew, she was in the back room with all the  
  
other students and teachers.   
  
"What happened!?" Professor Sprout comforted her.  
  
"A man sent my friend right into the ceiling!" she wailed. "Now I'm here! I don't know how!"  
  
Harry could hear commotion from the Great Hall. He wanted to go and fight his sworn enemy.  
  
No one was talking in the room... Harry was motionless.  
  
"I'm not going to sit here, and let something happen!" Harry said, frustrated. "Let's find  
  
Bellatrix and Malfoy!"  
  
"But Harry– Dumbledore told us to run and hide... we did!" Hermione replied, with her head in  
  
her hands. "They are far to powerful for us.  
  
"We fought all of his Death Eaters last time. Why can't we fight two?" Ron asked. The house  
  
elves watched them all intently.   
  
"I don't care what you say, Hermione. I'm fighting," Harry said and stood up, wand raised.  
  
"Me too," Ron stated.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Me three," Ginny said proudly.  
  
"I guess I have to also," Hermione declared.  
  
"Open the door, Dobby– We have a war to fight," Harry demanded.  
  
  
  
Lupin woke up on the floor to a commotion of fighting, screaming, and spells whizzing by his  
  
ear.   
  
Tonks noticed him wake up and screamed for him. "Get these chains off, Remus!"  
  
Lupin shook his head and stood up, shaking. He pointed his wand at the silver links.  
  
"Dissipate!"  
  
The chains broke off of Tonks legs. Even if they were unbreakable by hand, they were easy to  
  
bust with magic. Lupin also broke the ones around Tonks neck. She took off screaming at Voldemort.  
  
"HELEDORINA!" she screamed and Voldemort's wand jammed up his nose so far, that it  
  
started to bleed excessively. "TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD!"  
  
Lupin destroyed the chains around Mad-Eye, who bent down for his cane and limped over to a  
  
Death Eater who was fighting Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Excuse me?" Mad-Eye asked politely. The Death Eater turned around and Mad-Eye hit the  
  
man in the face with his cane.  
  
Voldemort ripped his wand out of his nose and threw it to the ground and took out a new one  
  
to continue fighting Dumbledore.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Snape yelled at Tom, who deflected it again, and sent it flying at Snape,  
  
who flipped out of the way.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny took off running through the corridor to Dobby's good-luck  
  
wishes.  
  
"Where did they go?" Ron yelled furiously, and saw two shadowed figures running down at the  
  
other end of the hallway.  
  
"BELLATRIX! MALFOY!" Harry yelled. The two figures turned around.  
  
Next thing Harry knew, five or six spells were whizzing at their heads as each of the four kids  
  
ran towards them shouting stunning spells, jinxes, and charms.   
  
When they reached Bellatrix and Lucius, they were in a heap on the ground, barely moving.  
  
"What do we do?" Hermione asked nervously.   
  
"Leave them there. Get to the Great Hall," Harry instructed.  
  
  
  
Inside the back room, all the kids talked quietly, not able to hear what was going on outside  
  
the room they were in. That was the case until a spell came flying through the wall, sending everyone  
  
ducking for cover as debris flew over their heads.  
  
"Don't scream!" Professor Trelawney said urgently. "DO NOT SCREAM! THEY WILL HEAR US!"  
  
Tonks kicked a Death Eater in the face and shouted a spell at him, which took off each of his  
  
hands.  
  
"TONKS!" Dumbledore shouted. "GET FUDGE!"  
  
She nodded and ran out of the Great Hall, a supporter of Voldemort following behind her.  
  
What she didn't know was that Fudge was knocked out cold... and Percy Weasley was waiting for her. 


	24. The Fall of the Good Side

Author's Note! (Pointless Rambling)  
  
Wooohooooooo...! OMG, I hate America sometimes! They are adapting Coupling for the US, and using  
  
the same exact first season as the British version did.  
  
"What do I have to do... beg, starve, show you a breast?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
This is a very sad chapter.... and very short indeedy. A mere 1200 words. I must say... at the end of  
  
the chapter, you will be thoroughly surprised. But DON'T worry... something will happen yeh yeh!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR  
  
The Fall of The Good Side  
  
Tonks burst through the giant doors in the Ministry lobby and sped off to her left where  
  
Fudge's office door stood up. She entered quickly and found Percy inside, sitting at Fudge's desk.  
  
"Percy! Where's Fudge?" Tonks shouted. Percy grinned.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's gone... or out cold should I say."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Percy got up and pointed to the corner of Fudge's office, where Cornelius laid in a heap,  
  
beneath his coat rack.  
  
"Stunned him," Percy said calmly and advanced on Tonks.  
  
"What the hell do you mean you stunned him?" Tonks questioned as she circled the room,  
  
Percy following her.  
  
"Your not exactly bright are you? Why the hell else would I stun the Minister of Magic at eight  
  
o'clock at night... the same night that everyone, including Mr. Potter, would be congregated in one  
  
place at Affotts..."  
  
"No," Tonks said. "You can't be..."  
  
"Yes, I can. Sorry. Your adventure ends here."  
  
Tonks took her wand and aimed it at Percy. "Touch me and so help me God!"  
  
Percy ignored this however and levitated Tonks, who flailed her arms and legs desperately.  
  
"Have a nice night," Percy said broadly and sent Tonks flying through the window, shattering  
  
ever last piece of glass. She fell with a thud, and slid across the slick marble floor, and into the wall.  
  
Percy exited the room and walked over to the shattered glass, where he summoned Tonk's  
  
wand to him.   
  
Tonks rubbed her head, which was full of glass shards, and looked at Percy through blurred  
  
vision.  
  
"Goodbye Tonks," Percy said sweetly and aimed both wands at the helpless woman sprawled  
  
on the floor. "AVADA–"  
  
"Percy!?" a voice shouted. Percy turned to see that it was Fred and George, who had just  
  
apparated. "What the hell?" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Get out you failures," Percy yelled at them.  
  
"YOU did not just call us FAILURES!" George said furiously and took out his wand. "LOOK AT  
  
YOURSELF! YOUR ALWAYS FUDGE'S LITTLE PUPPY!"  
  
"I have a better master to look up to now," Percy said simply. "IMPEDIMENTA!"  
  
Fred and George looked like they were hit with a huge claw, because they fell to the ground  
  
without another word.  
  
"Back to you," Percy said as he turned back to Tonks... but she was gone. "DAMMIT!" Percy  
  
called out and threw her wand on the ground.   
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny ran into the Great Hall. McGonagall noticed and yelled a spell  
  
at them, which apparated them to the literally destroyed back room. Harry was outraged.  
  
"Let me fight him!" Harry shouted uncontrollably as Professor Sprout tackled him and put a  
  
hand over his mouth.  
  
"It's for the best Harry! We cannot fight Voldemort, he's grown to strong!" Hermione said  
  
anxiously.   
  
"We have to!" Ron said desperately. "It's the only way... Dumbledore needs more people to  
  
win!"  
  
"Were only sixteen!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Tonks rushed into the Great Hall and shouted a curse at a Death Eater who tried to attack  
  
her.   
  
"FUDGE IS KNOCKED OUT!" Tonks screamed. "SO ARE FRED AND GEORGE!"  
  
  
  
Ron's face turned white and he climbed over students and debris to exit the room, ignoring  
  
everyone's pleads.   
  
"I have to find them!" Ron said. "They are my brothers!"  
  
"They are mine too, but I'm not running! Don't be stupid!" Ginny declared.  
  
Percy Weasley ran into the Great Hall, enraged. Voldemort noticed and stepped back from  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
"Stop!" Voldemort yelled and every Death Eater ceased their attacks. Percy wiped sweat off  
  
his forehead and raised his wand. "This is my new supporter Albus. Percy Weasley. I bet you know  
  
who he is?"  
  
McGonagall gasped. "PERCY!"  
  
"Shut-up you old bag," Percy said violently. "I did this because everyone was joining  
  
Dumbledore to fight Voldemort. I did not support it... and then Fudge did. I was vulnerable. Lord  
  
Voldemort found me and recruited me. I am the betrayer. I AM."   
  
"I can't believe you," Ron's voice called out as he walked forward.   
  
"Ah... your brother?" Lord Voldemort laughed.   
  
"Yes..." Percy replied.  
  
"You've deceived the family and all your friends!?"  
  
"Kill him, Percy. Your first killing... kill him," Voldemort edged him on.  
  
"He won't kill me," Ron said to Voldemort, not afraid. Percy gulped. Snape and McGonagall  
  
watched the conversation, engrossed.  
  
"Kill him," Voldemort demanded.  
  
"Go ahead," Ron said, stepping closer to Ron.  
  
"KILL HIM!" Voldemort screamed and put his wand next to Percy's head. "KILL HIM, DAMN  
  
YOU!"  
  
A tear ran down Percy's cheek. "What have I done?" he muttered sorrowfully.   
  
Ron tried to come closer, but Dumbledore held him back.  
  
"Tell mom and dad I'm sorry... tell Fred and George I didn't mean to do what I did. Ask Ginny  
  
and Fudge for my forgiveness..." Percy began to say.  
  
"If you don't kill him, I will–" Voldemort whispered, enraged, in his ear.  
  
"I can't kill him... I can't kill my brother," Percy shot back.  
  
Voldemort gaped at him. "Then I don't need you."  
  
In a flash of light, Percy collapsed to the ground... to Ron's horrified screaming. A flash of  
  
green light immersed itself.   
  
"PERCY!" Ron screamed.  
  
Again, a second flash of light went flying throughout the room.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all screamed when they saw what happened next.  
  
Ron fell out of Dumbledore's grip and slid to the floor. His eyes were open. He stared into the  
  
openness.   
  
"Let this be a reminder to anyone who fights me... if you mess with me, you will perish!"  
  
Voldemort yelled in disgust.  
  
"Correction you stupid bastard! YOU will die," Harry Potter screamed angrily, tears flowing  
  
from his eyes.  
  
Hermione and Ginny ran after him.   
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry shouted. Voldemort deflected it and sent it flying at McGonagall who  
  
screamed and ran into a Death Eater.  
  
Soon enough, over ten different spells were flying at Voldemort's head. He was not able to  
  
deflect every one of them... and only a few worked.  
  
Harry ran right into Voldemort and began to punch him hard in the stomach. Voldemort  
  
laughed and picked up Harry by the throat.  
  
"I finally get to see you die," Voldemort said, tightening the grip on his hand. Lupin was bent  
  
over Ron...  
  
"There's a pulse–" Lupin said quietly as everyone proceeded to curse Voldemort to get Harry  
  
down. The three remaining Death Eaters were trying to jinx Mad-Eye and Tonks which were trying to  
  
hold back their anger about the two things that had just occurred.   
  
Ron and Percy Weasley were dead. 


	25. The Only Other One who Lived

Author's Note-  
  
This was a very hard chapter to write. As you know, I killed two people in the last chapter... This was  
  
the hardest chapter to compose, explain, and think of... and all I have to say is– I hope you enjoy and  
  
understand! I almost cried as I wrote this hehe  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Chapter TWENTY-FIVE  
  
The Only Other One That Ever Lived  
  
  
  
Ron and Percy Weasley were dead... or so everyone thought. Lupin was bent over Ron in  
  
astonishment, as Ron started to blink.  
  
"Oh my god," Lupin said in a raspy voice.  
  
Harry was struggling to no end, losing his breath. He decided that he would need to do  
  
whatever he had to, to get down.  
  
He started to kick his legs back and forth, and finally, he hit Voldemort right in the stomach,  
  
hard as can be, making him fall down, and lose grip of Harry.  
  
"THIS WAY!" Dumbledore shouted and began to run slowly to the exit in the back of the Great  
  
Hall. Tonks punched her dueler and took off as Mad-Eye followed.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ginny grabbed Lupin.  
  
"It's too late!" Harry yelled, taking a last look at his friend.  
  
"Harry– he's blinking AND breathing..." Lupin explained. "Be right back, Ron," he said to Ron's  
  
body and took off running as Voldemort got up.  
  
McGonagall and Snape had already reached the exit with Dumbledore... the other four trailing  
  
behind them, Lupin in the lead.   
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at himself, and apparated just as every adult got through the  
  
door.  
  
"Kilapito!" Voldemort shouted at the exit, and it turned to stone... everyone was on the other  
  
side, including Voldemort.  
  
Three Death Eaters were advancing on them.  
  
"Show them what pain is," Ginny yelled. Harry ran at the one Tonks had punched.  
  
"IMPEDIMENTA! IMPEDIMENTA! IMPEDIMENTA!"  
  
The man flew right through the wall and into the courtyard, where he laid in a heap of snow,  
  
blood surrounding him.  
  
"REMINGTON!" Hermione shouted at another Death Eater. His eyes burst into flames as she  
  
shrieked in agony.  
  
"How did you know that one!?" Harry yelled as he elbowed another Death Eater in the back.  
  
"Lupin taught me it!"  
  
"You'll never win, you fucking kids!" the Death Eater exclaimed and smacked Ginny across the  
  
face. She fell to the ground, blood flowing from ger mouth.  
  
"You bastard!" she screamed and kicked him in the ankle. You could hear his bone crack, as  
  
he collapsed, a white hard structure sticking out the back of his leg.  
  
All five Death Eaters were either dead or unconscience. Harry rushed over to Ron, followed by  
  
Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Ron?" Harry said outloud.  
  
He was in fact breathing... but then, something amazing happened.  
  
Ron's body started to shake uncontrollably. Harry backed away, beckoning Hermione and  
  
Ginny to do so, also.  
  
Ron was shaking so vividly, that his body was leaping two feet off the ground at times.  
  
"What is happening?" Hermione yelled in fear.  
  
Suddenly, a green light burst through Ron's open mouth. Ginny screamed through all the  
  
noise.  
  
The green light shot up into the ceiling, sending parts of the roof down atop them.  
  
Professor Trelawney hurried out of the back room, her face looking anxious. "IT'S  
  
HAPPENING!" she shrieked.   
  
"WHAT IS!?" Harry yelled back as dust and drywall fell atop their heads.  
  
Suddenly, the commotion stopped. Professor Trelawney rushed over to them, her shawl  
  
flowing behind her.  
  
Ron was coughing... He brought his hand up and put it to his mouth. Professor Trelawney got  
  
down on her knees.  
  
"Cough it up... there you go," she said.  
  
Ron bent over and blood flowed out of his mouth.  
  
Harry, aghast, bent down also. There was only one thing he was thinking at that moment–  
  
"How did he live?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron looked up at Harry, his hair ruffled and full of rubble.  
  
"I didn't think it could happen... I got a vision this morning. A vision that said one more  
  
person would live. I get these things randomly. I never thought they were true," Professor Trelawney  
  
said ghostly.   
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked aloud.  
  
"It was Voldemort. His spell went wrong. Harry lived because of the love his mother had for  
  
him... the way she defended him before she died. Percy said 'no' to killing his brother. Then he said  
  
he was sorry– and that is love. Voldemort's spell would not have gone wrong, if he wasn't fully  
  
concentrating. He was thinking of something else."  
  
"So wait–" Ginny piped up. "My brother lived because Percy loved hm dearly... just like he  
  
loved the rest of the family? Then why do so many people die from this curse? You just need someone  
  
to love you!"  
  
"No," Professor Trelawney began. "It has to be at that moment... someone must be there for  
  
you and defend and love you at the same time... no one ever had that all in the two seconds it takes  
  
to say the curse and kill someone."  
  
"Is there a scar?" Harry asked.  
  
Professor Trelawney's eyes widened. She placed a hand underneath Ron's hair on his  
  
forehead, and lifted it up.  
  
There was nothing.   
  
Then Harry pointed at Ron's hand. Ginny scooted over to get a better look.  
  
"There's a lightning bolt on his hand," Harry said simply.  
  
Ron's eyes darted to his hand... and he finally spoke.  
  
"What was the last contact you had with your brother?" Professor Trelawney asked Ron.  
  
"He shook my hand that day at the Ministry," Ron muttered. "I feel sick..."  
  
"Harry... did your mom kiss you on the forehead as she died?" Professor Trelawney turned on  
  
him to ask.  
  
"I have no idea. I was a baby!" Harry replied.  
  
"That's probably what happened. The last place the person who loves you ever touched you...  
  
is where you get a scar. Voldemort's spell did not back-fire though. He is too powerful I am betting.  
  
Voldemort was obviously thinking about how he had killed Harry's parents when he killed Harry...  
  
that's why it back-fired. He might have been thinking about Percy when he tried to kill you, Ron–"  
  
Professor Trelawney explained.  
  
"Then why did the spell come out of his mouth?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe it was a revival? All of this stuff I have said are all thoughts and predictions anyhow.  
  
So I would have no idea..." Professor Trelawney guessed.  
  
"Let me see Percy," Ron said weakly. Harry helped Ron up and put an arm around him to walk  
  
him over to Percy's body.  
  
"Thank you," Ron said to his brother, who was at rest and still alive, even though his soul was  
  
gone.  
  
"We must get everyone out of here," Professor Trelawney said. "SPROUT! GET THE STUDENTS  
  
AND FOLLOW ME!" she screamed. Next thing they all knew, kids were running out of the back room in  
  
gowns and suits looking, in awe, at the damage around them. The fallen Christmas trees... the broken  
  
stage.  
  
There was food all over the ground by the food table. Debris was all over the ground and  
  
there was the body of a dead boy on the ground... the one that had been flown into the ceiling. The  
  
little girl who had accompanying him was crying over his torso.  
  
Ron bent down and hugged his brother gently. "Perce..." he croaked. "We will kill him for  
  
you... you lost your life in your effort to save mine... I forgive you Perce... I forgive you." 


	26. Nowhere to Go

AuThor'S NOTE  
  
This is a gloomy chapter. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny find themselves abandoned at the  
  
Ministry, and with no idea on where to go, take off to the streets of London. Where to go? There is  
  
nowhere to go at all.  
  
They end up going to the Leaky Cauldron and meeting a particular someone there! Read on to see  
  
who!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX  
  
Nowhere to Go  
  
It was then, when Professor Trelawney ordered the students out of the back room, that Harry  
  
knew that this was not going to be a war, over within a day. He knew that the body of the boy, with  
  
the sobbing girl over him, was a reminder about what would happen if anyone cross Voldemort's path.  
  
"Pick the boy up, girl," Professor Sinistra said to her. She reached for the girl's arms to help  
  
her up, but she pulled away screaming.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
  
Harry could only wonder where Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape were as they fought  
  
Voldemort, but he did not have time, because many of his pupils were leaving the room, talking  
  
worryingly about what had just happen.  
  
"Come on, Ron," Harry said to his friend, who was crying over his brother's body. Ron shook  
  
his head and Hermione helped him up.  
  
"We had better get a move on," Ginny sobbed, tears flowing from her eyes every time she  
  
looked at Percy.  
  
The young girl passed by them with a teacher, holding the boy in their arms. He was dead.  
  
Blood was issuing from his chest in great heaps... leaving trails behind them.  
  
"Leave Percy. We will get someone to come down here," Ron instructed. They left one by one,  
  
looking at the ruins of the Great Hall, when suddenly, to Ron's and Ginny's dismay, the roof of the  
  
Great Hall collapsed in.  
  
"PERCY!" Ginny screamed as she ran forward to grab him. Stone was falling everywhere as  
  
she tried to drag him across the floor.  
  
Ron leaped forward to shield Ginny and helped her get Percy out of the Hall safely... just  
  
before a large desk fell where Ginny had just been. It split into many shards of wood.  
  
Harry picked Percy up with the help of Ron, and carried him to the stairs, where they walked  
  
up many stories to get to the lobby. Fudge would be outraged when he saw that much of the Ministry  
  
was now in Affott's.  
  
There was Fred and George, lying motionlessly on the floor. They could see Fudge, slumped  
  
over in his office.  
  
"The HeadQuarters," Hermione suggested, and walked to the corridor where they would turn  
  
off. It took ten minutes of strength and struggle for Harry and Ron... because they were carrying  
  
Percy, but it was also ten minutes of weeping from Ginny, who kept wiping tears off her face.  
  
Alas, they reached the familiar HeadQuarters.  
  
"We had better not leave until someone finds us. We don't know what to expect outside this  
  
room. Inside... hurry," Harry instructed and closed the door behind them.   
  
"Put– Percy– in my... room!" Ginny cried as she flopped onto the couch in tears. Harry and  
  
Ron carried Percy to her room and then emerged seconds later.  
  
"Lock the door Harry... Ron, you and I will go check to see if the other room is occupied,"  
  
Hermione said. Harry took out his wand and locked the door with a simple spell. He sat down next to  
  
Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny," Harry said, putting an arm around her. This was the first time they had  
  
made contact, when it actually did not mean anything.  
  
Hermione and Ron gave back almost instantly.  
  
"Locked the door. No one is there," she said. "You know what? What makes me scared is...  
  
what is some of the students did not come down to the ball. Wouldn't they be in their houses? And  
  
what about the house elves?"  
  
Harry pondered this. "We will have to go back down tomorrow and check for anyone. Oh God,  
  
this is horrible," Harry exclaimed as he took off his tie.   
  
"These clothes will have to last us," Hermione said. "And I hope they have food in here."  
  
All of them slept in the main room that evening. Ginny was in Harry's lap and Hermione head  
  
had fallen onto Ron's shoulder. Time passed quickly, and Harry found himself the last to wake.  
  
"Are you ready to go back down?" a voice asked him, which was identified as Ron's. Harry got  
  
up, and threw his suit to the side so that he was wearing just a white shirt and black pants. They  
  
made their way out of room, and walked a while before reaching the lobby.  
  
Fred and George were not there. Ron ran to Fudge's office. He was not there. The hotel clerk–  
  
gone.   
  
"There should be clothes in the hotel rooms," Ginny suggested. "We could steal them to use...  
  
and there could be food."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Where is everyone?"  
  
Ron's voice cracked in exasperation as he spoke. "We've been abandoned...!"  
  
"Then we will have to leave," Harry said daringly. "Let's go down to the school."  
  
All of them agreed to this, and found themselves entering the main hall to Affott's very  
  
quickly. The Death Eaters were still lying on the ground, dead as can be. But what was a worse sight,  
  
was that of the rest of the area. Some of the paintings on the walls were ripped and torn off. Statues  
  
were knocked over. The staircases had holes in them... and the torches were burning with a faint  
  
white glow.  
  
It was very dark, as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room, finding more  
  
destruction. When they reached the corridor, the Fat Lady was no longer on the wall, her portrait was  
  
on fire in the corner. Harry ran inside to a common room that looked neat as ever. No destruction at  
  
all.   
  
"Get your stuff. Whatever you need and can carry. Forget the trunks," Harry said anxiously,  
  
as if expecting that someone would come and kill them all. Harry and Ron leaped into their dormitory  
  
to find Dean, Seamus, and Neville's trunks, still placed near their beds.   
  
Harry ran into his closet and got a bag from the top shelf. He neatly placed some jeans,  
  
shirts, and shoes into it. He walked back over to his trunk and laughed as he saw Ron stuffing clothes  
  
into his bag like they had to be out of the room in ten seconds.  
  
Harry opened his trunk and found a few objects... he took some of his books and all of the  
  
items from Fred and George's shop. He also put a few quills in.  
  
"Ready?" Ron asked. "I could fit everything in the bag I had."  
  
"I just left all of Dudley's clothes and took the ones I had," Harry laughed. "I can always buy  
  
new ones. We should go to The Leaky Cauldron. It probably would be best."  
  
They made their way downstairs and met Hermione and Ginny. They were also carrying bags  
  
full of stuff.  
  
When they had left the common room, it had only been a short while until they saw  
  
something.  
  
It was a figure... wearing a cloak. He ran into another corridor which led to the Slytherin  
  
house.  
  
"Oh God," Hermione gasped. "Let's get out of here... OH but wait! The elves!"  
  
"Hermione! I'm sure Dumbledore got them or something. They are safe where they are!" Ron  
  
said angrily as each of them took off running towards a staircase to get back to the main hall.  
  
When there, and after looking back so much, they frantically took off up the staircase and  
  
found themselves in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic very promptly.  
  
Harry walked forward and opened the door to the Ministry of Magic, and soon, all four of them  
  
were crammed into a telephone booth. Ron burst out first, breathing in the air.  
  
"It's never smelt like this before," Ron pointed out. "We've been underground so much."  
  
There was snow on the ground everywhere. People were on the streets and cars roamed the  
  
area, sending fumes and exhaust into the air.  
  
"If only they knew what had just happened," Hermione said.  
  
"Oh no! What about Percy!?" Ginny yelled suddenly.  
  
"If we find someone to get in contact with Dumbledore, we will send someone to get him,"  
  
Harry thought up.  
  
"So where are we going?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron," Harry said. "That is... if it's alright with all of you."  
  
"Perfect choice," Ginny smiled and all four of them walking down the street, dressed in suits  
  
and dresses, looking very eccentric on the streets of London.  
  
"How do we get there?" Ron stopped and asked.  
  
"Well, we don't have brooms... and it's a while away," Harry began. A cab passed by them.  
  
"TAXI!" Harry yelled out. He had about fifteen dollars of Muggle money in his pocket, just in case.  
  
A taxi skidded to a stop before them.  
  
"Where to?" the driver asked.  
  
"Downtown London," Harry replied and let everyone file in and make themselves comfortable  
  
in the back seat, before he climbed in himself.  
  
The car sped off, passing the telephone booth which was a solemn reminder of the previous  
  
night's events. 


	27. Oliver Wood and Katie Bell

YEH HEH!  
  
First and fore most, Coupling was on last night, wooohooo... not as funny as all the other episodes,  
  
but still good nonetheless.  
  
Anyhow, I aiming to make this chapter really long because a variety of things will happen. They arrive  
  
at The Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Ginny reunite, and they meet old friends.  
  
Update: 7/16/03  
  
Sorry everyone! I have not been writing lately... merely because I don't want to, lol, but I need to  
  
finish this fanficcy, so have fun reading it!  
  
Anyhow, I had no idea I was going to write this chapter this way... and your going to hate me by the  
  
way I end it. Next chapter is rated R. Have fun. Next chapter will be out who knows when... but it will.  
  
Because romantic rollicking is better to write than regular storylines. lol  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
Oliver Wood and Katie Bell  
  
The taxi stopped abruptly at a curb, sending water, from the melted snow, all over a poor  
  
woman's dress.  
  
She yelled indistinctly as she walked away, shaking her fist. Ron laughed at this and then  
  
climbed out.  
  
Harry paid the driver seven pounds and picked up his bag. They were standing in front of The  
  
Leaky Cauldron. The building was old and worn down, but when inside, it was joyful.  
  
Harry opened the door inconspicuously, and was shocked.  
  
The pub was full of wizards and witches. It was the most crowded ever, and they were all  
  
discussing the attack on the Ministry.  
  
"How did news spread so quickly?" Hermione muttered to Ginny who shrugged. Harry walked  
  
up to the bar, where Tom was more than happy to see him.  
  
"Harry! Wha' can I do fer you?" he asked, smiling. Harry winced at the sight of his teeth...  
  
which were almost all gone  
  
"Two rooms, Tom," Harry replied as he handed the old man ten galleons. Tom turned around  
  
and walked to a small plank that was nailed on the wall. He took off two keys and then turned to hand  
  
them to Harry.  
  
"One for the girls... one for the boys," Tom said. "Foller meh."  
  
He led them off to a rickety staircase, as people eyed Harry curiously and scornfully. He kept  
  
on nonetheless, and found himself in front of a door.  
  
"You two are in here," Tom directed at Harry and Ron. "And the girls are next door. Any  
  
questions, then just come ask me!"  
  
He handed a key to each pair and then continued back towards the staircase where he walked  
  
quickly to a waiting customer at the bar.  
  
Harry opened the door to a room that was just like when he had stayed at The Leaky  
  
Cauldron when he was thirteen after Sirius Black had escaped.  
  
There were two beds set up against the wall and a shaggy carpet that was soft against your  
  
feet.  
  
Ron plopped himself onto a bed. "What do we do now?" he asked.  
  
"I have no earthly idea," Harry answered and they both laughed. Then he began to think...  
  
what if they never found Dumbledore and the rest of the kids? What if Dumbledore found them first?  
  
Would they have no more education in magic... and have to get jobs and get a living?  
  
"Tomorrow we visit Fred and George," Harry said to Ron who nodded. "But until then, let's get  
  
our clothes hung up in the closet."  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Ron knocked on the girl's bedroom's door. Ginny answered it and smiled.   
  
"Do you want to come and eat downstairs at seven?" he questioned her.   
  
"Hey Hermione!" Ginny called. "Do you want to eat tonight?"  
  
"Yeah! I'm starving!" she yelled back from the bathroom.  
  
"See you at seven," Ginny said simply and shut the door on Ron.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
At seven o'clock sharp, Harry and Ron escorted Hermione and Ginny down to the bar, where  
  
they ordered a few coffees and then took off to sit in a corner. Even at that time of night, the pub  
  
was full of people, including a congregation of goblins which were playing cards and throwing money  
  
at each other.  
  
Hermione picked up a Daily Prophet and put a sickle in a small basket with an Anti-Stealing  
  
Charm place upon it.  
  
She flipped through the paper as Ron, Harry, and Ginny conversed amongst each other. "No  
  
news of Dumbledore or the Ministry," Hermione said while still reading The Daily Prophet.  
  
"Well of course not," Ron said. "Do you expect them to say what's happened in case a  
  
supporter of Voldemort is reading it?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and put the paper down on the table. She looked very nervous. "What do  
  
we do now?"  
  
Harry was about to speak when he saw two familiar faces at the bar, talking to each other.  
  
"It's Oliver and Katie!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Inside the Hotel le' Luxurio, Dumbledore checked in over three hundred kids and over twenty  
  
teachers. Hagrid was talking to a few students as McGonagall and Snape discoursed quietly.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together and many of the students stopped speaking.  
  
"For those of you listening, we will be staying in this hotel until we can get parents to pick  
  
each of you up. You will not finish the rest of your studies and will not have exams. There are more  
  
urgent matters to deal with. All of you do not have your possessions. Do not worry... you will receive  
  
them soon."  
  
McGonagall treaded to Dumbledore, a look of terror on her face. "Potter, Granger, and both  
  
Weasley's are gone."  
  
Dumbledore looked over her head to all of the relaxed students. "Oh no..."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oliver and Katie had joined Harry's table, and were very ecstatic.   
  
"What have you been up to?" Oliver questioned in his Scottish accent.  
  
"I'm sure you've heard the news?" Hermione replied as Harry was about to talk. Oliver shook  
  
his head in misunderstanding.  
  
"What news?" he asked.  
  
"Voldemort attacked the school!" Ron piped up. Katie gasped and moved closer to Oliver, who  
  
put a reassuring arm around her. "We got left behind. We don't know where everyone is."  
  
"Well shit," Oliver responded. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Were staying here until we figure out what to do!" Harry said, taking a sip of his coffee.   
  
"Really? So are we!" Katie squealed and smooched Oliver on the cheek. Her hand which was  
  
on his leg moved closer up. Oliver blushed. "Were staying until tomorrow which is when we leave for  
  
America!"  
  
"America!?" Harry said in surprise. "Why?"  
  
Katie flashed her hand at him. A diamond ring was on her finger. "Married! Plus, Oliver has  
  
been transferred to team in the US."  
  
"Exciting!" Ginny outcried.  
  
They talked for a while more, deciding that they would all try to see each other the next  
  
afternoon. Harry suggested going into Diagon Alley to shop. After all, why not have fun... even if  
  
Voldemort was loose again!  
  
Everyone agreed to simultaneous "Okay!'s" and watched as Oliver and Katie ran upstairs as  
  
fast as they could. Katie kept doing foreplay on him, and Harry could see that Oliver was ready to  
  
show her an intimate night.   
  
He then thought of Ginny... the way they had been so close. Harry missed all of that. Why  
  
had Dobby have to ruin their night that sent their relationship into oblivion? Never again, until after  
  
this stupid war, would they ever get to be that way again.  
  
When Hermione had to go to the bathroom, Ginny accompanied her, leaving him and Ron  
  
alone. This was the time–  
  
"Your sleeping in Hermione's room tonight," Harry said simply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it, please. I need to sort out things with Hermione. Tell Hermione... she'll  
  
understand," Harry repeated. When Ginny comes back, tell her to meet me in our room. Harry left his  
  
coffee at the table and exited the pub to go up to his room. He wanted to be with Ginny again. And  
  
that night, it was going to happen.  
  
Harry closed the door to the room quietly and ran to his bed. He opened up his bag and  
  
spread a few sheets on it which were Gryffindor color. He then walked to his closet, where he changed  
  
into a tight sleeveless undershirt with his faded jeans. He then took the roses from a desk near the  
  
wall, and took the petals off, spreading them from the door to the bed as a walkway. Harry clapped  
  
his hands together and hopped atop the bed, to position himself comfortably. A few minutes later, the  
  
door opened.  
  
"Harry?" a voice called.  
  
"Come in," Harry said. Ginny, looking stunning, entered the room and stared at the tight shirt  
  
which brought out Harry's abs.   
  
"What are you doing?" she inquired and then noticed the rose petals.   
  
"Ginny," Harry said and got up off the bed. He meandered over to her and locked the door.  
  
He then placed both his hands on her waist. "I noticed with Oliver and Katie that they have an  
  
unbreakable bond. They are so romantic with each other. I miss that with us. I don't think I can wait  
  
until this war is over. I want Voldemort off my mind– and I want you on my mind."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Are we continuing where we left off, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry leaned his head down and kissed Ginny sensually, all the while leading her to the bed.  
  
Harry picked her up and laid her on it and then did the same. Ginny looked edgy but very sexy... and  
  
Harry could not control what he wanted.  
  
On top of her, Harry leaned out and kissed Ginny again, slowly and memorably.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron filed into Hermione's room, looking disgruntled. "A night with Hermione. How amusing."  
  
Hermione was in the walk-in closet, changing. "Oh shuddup, Ron. Your going to have to deal  
  
with it." Then she laughed. "Harry's been wanting to do what he's going to do for a long time."  
  
Ron plopped onto the bed and took off his shoes and socks. "It's past your bedtime Hermione.  
  
You have to go to bed!" Ron said motherly-like.  
  
Hermione walked out of her closet in a bra and shorts. Ron gaped. "What's the matter? Never  
  
seen a bra before?"  
  
Ron snapped out of his fantasy world, and then unbuttoned his pants. "I sleep without a shirt  
  
on Hermione, don't get scared."  
  
"I sleep with only a robe on, Ron. Don't druel," she shot back and exited the closet while  
  
putting on the robe. Ron was not looking at her direction, which was good for Hermione. Ron did not  
  
need to see her naked.  
  
"Good night young one," Ron joked and turned off his bedside light. "Don't let the bed bugs  
  
bite!"  
  
He was just getting comfortable, when someone plopped on top of him. "Your not going to  
  
bed just yet, Ronald Weasley. At least– not until I have my way with you," a voice said in the  
  
darkness.  
  
It was Hermione's. 


	28. The Intimate and Deadly Night

AuThOr'S Note!  
  
Woohoo. Here it is. YES!!! Ahh! I can't wait to begin writing it. This is the chapter where  
  
there are THREE love scenes. Basically Harry and Ginny. So please... be aware, that this  
  
chapter is strictly rated R to NC-17. There is big time sexuality in it.   
  
O/K, Hm/R, H/G  
  
Yeh hey!  
  
If anyone knows the guys name who plays in the Garnier Fructis Fortifying Shampoo  
  
commercial (the one who walks towards the camera at the end), please review and leave  
  
his name. Thanks!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight  
  
The Intimate and Deadly Night  
  
Harry pulled away from Ginny's lips. He got off the bed quickly and stood in front  
  
of the footboard. He then took off his shirt slowly. Ginny crawled over to the end of the  
  
bed and looked him in the eyes.  
  
Next thing she knew, her hands were creeping over his pants button. She  
  
unsnapped it with a click of her index finger, and then pulled the zipper down. Harry  
  
breathed in shakily and then walked around to the bed again, so that he could get on top.  
  
Propelling himself upwards, he pulled Ginny towards him. She kissed him on the  
  
lips again, and Harry took advantage of the situation as he reached his hand up her back.  
  
His other hand crept up after that, and he gently pulled her shirt over her head.  
  
"Harry..." Ginny breathed as he kissed her neck. "Is this right?"  
  
"It's extremely right," Harry said between kisses.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Katie Bell was atop her bed, with only lingerie on. She teasingly ran a finger down  
  
her stomach. Oliver Wood, wearing only boxers, looked at her and smiled sexily.  
  
"I'll show you a night that you'll never forget," he said and walked over to the  
  
bedside. Katie propped an elbow up and eyed him. Next thing she saw, was his naked  
  
body, as he pulled down his boxers.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron Weasley gasped and sat up. He turned on the light and saw Hermione looking  
  
like a wild animal. "Hermione!" he said loudly.  
  
"Ron... I've been wanting you for a long time," Hermione informed in as she untied  
  
her robe tauntingly. "I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help it."  
  
Ron's eyes widened as her robe fell to the floor. Her body fell on top of his, her  
  
breasts against his bare chest. Hermione reached over and turned off the lamp, sending  
  
them into a state of darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Harry's pants were now off, thanks to Ginny, who was rubbing her hands in Harry's  
  
hair as he brushed his lips against her bosom. She moaned and then brought his head up  
  
to her lips, where she kissed him again. Harry moved his lips to her shoulder, and Ginny  
  
brought her hands down to her pants, where she gradually took them off. They were both  
  
now in their undergarments.  
  
Ginny kicked the pants off the bed and then brought her hands up to Harry's  
  
boxers, which she gently sneaked a hand inside. Harry stopped immediately and then  
  
went back to Ginny's lips, where he attacked her in kisses. Ginny giggled a bit when she  
  
felt Harry get a bit excited under the waist, and then she slid his boxers off.  
  
"Harry. Do you have a condom?" Ginny asked curiously. Harry brought his head up.   
  
"I used a charm to keep anything from happening..." he said and then laid back  
  
down. He wrapped his arms around her and undid her bra.   
  
Ginny felt her bare body rub against Harry's which made her sweaty and very  
  
warm. Her underwear was the only thing left... which Harry rapidly took off her.   
  
"Are you ready?" Harry asked, stroking himself again Ginny's leg. She breathed in  
  
and nodded, afraid.   
  
Harry reluctantly eased himself into her, and Ginny groaned.   
  
"Does it hurt, sweetheart?" he asked her and stroked her hair.  
  
"No, keep going," she managed to say, and rubbed her hands through Harry's  
  
messy hair. What Harry did, sent Ginny into a state of excitement and pleasure. He was  
  
taking his time... making her enjoy what he was performing.  
  
For a few minutes, Harry's body shifted back and forth until he gripped the bed  
  
suddenly. Ginny dug her nails into his back as their time reached a climax. Harry  
  
collapsed atop her, exhausted.   
  
"Don't stop," Ginny muttered and nibbled his ear lobe. She could feel Harry smile  
  
against her chest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hermione was fiercely attacking Ron. She stripped off his underwear and then  
  
began kissing him all over the face.   
  
Ron, who wasn't quite sure how any of this was happening, jumped off the bed just  
  
as she crept down to his waist.  
  
"I'm not doing this. I don't feel the same way about you as you do about me,  
  
Hermione."  
  
She grabbed a blanket to put over herself. "Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to lose my virginity at sixteen. Besides, we have more important  
  
stuff to worry about–"  
  
There was a scream down in the Leaky Cauldron. Ron ran to the door and saw  
  
people running out of the pub chaotically.   
  
"What the hell?" Ron said aloud.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oliver jumped up and ran to the window that looked out at Diagon Alley. His eyes  
  
widened and he yelled. "Katie! Get your clothes on! Get your stuff!"  
  
Katie grabbed her shirt and jeans and dressed quickly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron kicked open Harry's door, and was disgusted to fine his sister on top of him,  
  
both in the nude.  
  
"Something is happening! Get your stuff packed! Were leaving!" Ron yelled and ran  
  
to the next room to tell the occupants.  
  
Screams were echoing everywhere... including from Diagon Alley. Harry hurried  
  
over to the window and clasped a hand to his mouth. A few shops were on fire, destroying  
  
everything in it's path unmercifully.   
  
Harry ran to the bed and pulled his boxers on. "Ginny! Where are my pants?" She  
  
pointed at the wall, and Harry ran over to it. "Get dressed! Get your stuff!"   
  
She pulled on her bra and then quickly retrieved her underwear.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oliver and Katie ran down to the Leaky Cauldron, but stopped dead in their tracks  
  
as they saw figures in the room, threatening Tom.   
  
Tom was trying to keep them from progressing throughout the pub, but with a  
  
wave of their wands, he fell to the ground.  
  
Oliver grabbed Katie's hand and ran back upstairs, quickly checking for a hiding  
  
place in the corridor.  
  
Suddenly, Harry and Ginny exited the room, carrying their possessions.   
  
"Is there a second way out of this place!?" Katie screamed as Hermione and Ron  
  
came out of a different room, a couple following behind them.  
  
"The window," Harry said quickly. "We have to escape through the window."  
  
He led them all into a room at the end of the hall and beckoned them in. He locked  
  
the door behind the last person.  
  
Ginny ran to th large window and threw a vase through it, shattering the glass, and  
  
sending it flying over people's heads below. It was a two story drop to the ground, but  
  
thankfully, a rickety staircase that looked like it had never been used, was right to the  
  
side.  
  
Each of them hoisted themselves out of the window and onto the stairway, walking  
  
down in carefully. When Harry got to the last step, they found themselves in a small area  
  
where garbage cans were located.  
  
"Where do we go!?" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Fred and George's!" Ron suggested and started to run down the street. Wizards  
  
and witches frightfully scattered in different directions as a shop collapsed in, sending  
  
sparks everywhere.  
  
It took them a few minutes to get down to Gringotts, where people were running  
  
out of, clutching wizard money.  
  
When they reached the shop, Ron rushed in, to find Fred and George packing away  
  
many of their items.  
  
"It's Voldemort!" Fred said, not giving a care about why they were in Diagon Alley,  
  
and not at school. "We have to get to he Ministry!"  
  
"He already attacked it!" Harry yelled in frustration. "The whole school was  
  
evacuated. We got left behind!"  
  
George thought for a second. "We will have to travel by floo powder back home."  
  
He stopped and then noticed Oliver and a flushed Katie. "Hey you guys! Your welcome to  
  
come with us!"  
  
The couple that had followed them had run off somewhere else, and Harry locked  
  
the shop door so that no one tried to get in.  
  
"Let us just pack up a few things, and then we can head on out," Fred said calmly.  
  
But just then, a silence fell over the Alley.   
  
A howling wind swept through, sending papers flying.  
  
"We need to go," George said and led them to a back room. He grabbed a handful  
  
of floo powder and through it into the fireplace. "THE BURROW!" he shouted and vanished.  
  
One by one, they disappeared until Ron and Harry were left. Suddenly, they  
  
screamed, their scars searing in pain.  
  
The shop door opened, the little bell ringing joyfully. Harry pushed Ron into the  
  
fire.   
  
"The Burrow!" he said quickly and was never seen again. Harry was just stepping  
  
into the fire, when a hooded figure walked into the room.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter," it said deathly and dark.  
  
"The Burrow," Harry said so quietly, that the man could not hear.  
  
A few seconds later of whizzing color and speed, Harry found himself in The  
  
Burrow, with Mr. And Mrs. Weasley sitting on the couch, crying. 


	29. Leaving London, England

!_$*())&*()(&%@(-0750357- 0589-09782-4-05795097325-92052932-790238*  
  
Author's Note...  
  
This is the ending of the story. I am ending it now, because I'm bored with it... and partly  
  
because I want to leave it off with a mysterious ending.  
  
This is a very short chapter– don't worry if you get confused. Thanks to all who reviewed. I  
  
love you all!  
  
-Jonoishere  
  
)@(*&()$*^()^@%()*^@()2*^)(*@^$)(*@)!(*^$_%&%_*_%&()(&-0570-235  
  
CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE  
  
Leaving England  
  
All Harry knew, as he stood in a long line at the airport in London, was that this was now how  
  
things were supposed to turn out.  
  
When Harry reached The Burrow, Mrs. Weasley, sobbing, pushed six plane tickets at him,  
  
heading for New York City.  
  
Why?  
  
Albus Dumbledore was a bastard, that was why. And now, Harry knew he could never trust  
  
the man again.   
  
Apparently, Tom had contacted him, telling that he and the others were staying at the pub.  
  
Well, that was before Tom was killed by a Death Eater.  
  
Dumbledore, purchases six tickets for Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Oliver, and Katie,  
  
because they had witnessed too much... and Voldemort had to kill them so nothing got out into the  
  
open.  
  
Like how Percy Weasley died.  
  
Or how Tom died.  
  
Or who had attacked Diagon Alley and entered Fred and George's shop.  
  
It was like the Prophet said... one of them would die– Harry or Voldemort. And if Harry was in  
  
New York City, Voldemort would never get him... but then who would fight this war? They needed  
  
Harry didn't they?  
  
No they didn't, according to Mr. Weasley. It was getting too dangerous... too violent... too  
  
deadly. Harry had no choice. He was forced to leave.  
  
"We will win this battle, Harry," Harry remembered Mr. Weasley say, vividly. "When we win, all  
  
of you can come back."  
  
Until then though, they were supposed to be Muggles in the glamorous providence of New  
  
York City. Dumbledore has a friend in NYC... he owns a magic school there, and has set them up with  
  
a very nice apartment. All six of them. Spending regular US dollars. Not using magic. Being normal.  
  
He didn't know what to do– "Sir, can I take your ticket?"– He didn't know what to say– "Sir...  
  
hello?"– And he sure as hell was going to leave this god forsaken world.  
  
Stepping onto the barrier between his life and the one that awaited him, he could only think  
  
what he was leaving behind.  
  
Ginny clasped his hand swiftly, eyeing him, a tear forming in her eye. Hermione and Ron  
  
appeared behind them, talking with suspense.  
  
Oliver helped Katie carry her luggage to the rest of the gang.  
  
"Are you all ready?" Oliver asked.  
  
"New York City– here we come," Ron exclaimed.   
  
Together, each of the adults entered the airplane, and took their seats in first class.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
THE END!!! AHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Just to tell you... what I was going to do with this whole New York City thing if I had not ended the  
  
story: (It would have sort of been a Katie, Oliver story from there)  
  
1) Harry and Ginny's FIRST intimate sex... lol, for once– not interrupted.  
  
2) Oliver and Katie getting married.  
  
3) What the new apartment looked like.  
  
4) Harry opens up a restaurant.  
  
5) A visit to the wizarding world in New York City.  
  
6) Hermione and Ron hooking up.  
  
7) New characters... including a woman named Jennifer who seduces Harry.  
  
8) Katie and Oliver have a child.  
  
9) Everyone gets jobs.  
  
10) Ron becomes a director.  
  
11) The war ends in London, having Voldemort perish forever, but virtually destroying everything  
  
including Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and many Muggle towns. Many would have died. Only evil characters  
  
though.  
  
12) Everyone decides not to go back to London, because they are having a better time in NYC.  
  
13) Harry and Ginny get a dog.  
  
14) Harry and Ginny get married.  
  
15) Hermione wants plastic surgery, then screws the plastic surgeon (lol, had to add a bit of the show  
  
Nip/Tuck in there.)  
  
14) Katie becomes a lawyer.  
  
15) They all become like the show, Coupling (except they are all not single).  
  
16) Oliver becomes main chef at the restaurant.  
  
17) Ginny becomes a housewife.  
  
18) Oliver and Katie get a different apartment.   
  
19) Hermione and Ron split up.  
  
20) Both of them move out and get separate lofts.  
  
21) Ron becomes famous and gets screwed up– sniffs crack, has sex with many woman, lands himself  
  
in jail. Harry and Ginny try and sort him out.  
  
22) Ron is kidnaped for ransom.  
  
23) Hermione gets back together with Ron and have sex. Wow  
  
24) Katie wins a major case in court and then becomes the president's aid in New York City.  
  
25) Everyone living happily ever after.  
  
VERY odd isn't it? Well, thanks everyone... and have a good night :):):):):)  
  
-Jono is here! 


End file.
